Heart's Home
by Aealket
Summary: After the final battle things are tense and Harry finds help in and old magic. Harry/Luna/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Heart's Home**

by Aealket

Disclamer:

All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other recognizable characters in this tale. I am not making any money from this drabble.

A/N:

The idea of Heart's Home came from two books by Anne Bishop: "Belladonna" and "Sebastian". While these gardens do no act like the Landscaper's gardens from those books. The idea of a garden being able to reflect what is in someone's heart was twisted from Belladonna's gardens. The idea of pain and anger creating stones does come directly from "Belladonna". The idea precious and semi-precious stones being in a garden also came from "Belladonna", but I modified it slightly as in the original book, tears were not what created them.

A/N the second:

Several people notified me of a couple of canon errors that I hope are fixed now. I was also told of many errors and typos. I have fixed several, but I am sure there are still some lurking.

**Finding her heart**

Harry Potter was a hero according to some. He did not think so; too many people he knew were dead. Because of a trick, Sirius died. Tonks and Remus died because he could not keep them from the fight. Dobby died, Hedwig died, even professor Snape died. And the person causing the current problem died. Fred's death was leaving a hole a lot bigger than any one person should have. Fred and George had been more than just twins; they had defined living life according to their own rules. With Fred's death, all of those rules came crashing back down.

Harry was wandering with no real aim or purpose. He and Ginny had just had a major argument. Not about Fred, but about Harry wanting to get away from the place the Burrow had become. Even for just a couple of days, Harry wanted to get away. He was tired of hearing how much the remaining family could not believe Fred was dead, and in the next breath tell Harry not to blame himself. Mr. Weasley had become quite depressed, and didn't say much of anything. Mrs. Weasley made up for that and then some by talking and crying pretty much nonstop every day. George had stopped coming to the Burrow, which was another thing Mrs. Weasley couldn't seem to stop talking about. The fact was, George couldn't be in the house more than ten minutes before the gloom and fussing from Mrs. Weasley drove him back out. George had his own mourning to do, and he couldn't do much to help himself, much less help the others in the house. On top of the doom and gloom presided over by Mrs. Weasley, the near constant fighting between Ron and Hermione kicked the discomfort and pain of staying in the house up another level It was hard to believe they considered themselves as going together. And both of them seemed to expect that Harry would mediate between them. So Harry had asked Ginny if she would like to go visit Teddy. It was the wrong thing to say. Ginny was staying, and if she had anything to say about it Harry would be staying as well. Or he wasn't her boyfriend any longer. So Harry backed down for a couple of days, and then asked again. Ginny again made a volcano eruption look like a gentle summer breeze, and Harry again backed down. This afternoon Harry had asked one more time. This time Ginny had told Harry to leave, not to see Teddy, but to just leave. "We will talk again in the morning after you sleeping outside in the fields has mellowed your temper." His temper? It had not been his temper, at least not until Ginny kicked him out of the house.

Night was coming on, and Harry aimed for line of trees he could just make out off to his left. He was not too sure how far he had come, some time back he had left the road he had started on, and was now hiking cross country. No doubt he could get himself home, well that was not quite right, while he was slowly becoming more comfortable at Grimmauld place, it was not home. So here was as good a place as any to spend the night…

Several of miles away, a witch sat up from the couch where she had been relaxing. Someone just tripped the wards to her special place, her heart's home. When the second line of wards registered an intruder, she got up and went to change into something more practical than the night gown and robe she was currently wearing. There were several "Notice-Me-Not' charms on the area as well as some muggle repelling charms. In theory no one that had not been keyed into her family's household wards should be able to even see the place, much less enter.

The less than full moon gave only a little light to Harry as he stumbled and crashed through the underbrush. This 'little' clutch of trees was much bigger than he had thought. Still, as he tripped and staggered through, he was sure he was getting closer to a group of small lights that attracted his attention. Having nowhere else he wanted to go, he felt drawn towards those lights.

The witch was getting worried; the intruder was closing in to her heart's home. Thoughts of running over were put aside, she quickly ran back to the house she had just left, and started looking for her broomstick.

Harry stood and stared. It was beautiful, very beautiful. He had found those lights, and he was sorry Hermione was not here to see the sylphs or air elementals she claimed did not exist tend to two gardens he had found. There were two gardens, he was sure of it, while they seemed quite alike where the shared a common boundary, the one the left could best be described as ordered chaos. Plants seemed spring up from the ground at seemingly random places. A path, if you could call it a path, meandered through the plants with so many twists and turns it could almost be called a maze. The garden on the right was much more ordered. Plants appeared at regular intervals, with a path that was more of a spiral starting near the shared boundary, and circling in towards a bench at the center. But for all of the order and beauty, Harry was most drawn towards the center of the wilder less regular garden. Instead of a bench, the center of this garden had a small patch of grass surrounded by some large white flowers. Flowers that were open, even though it was now full dark. The sylphs had been startled when he arrived, but after flying over and looking him up and down, several times, they seemed to lose interest in him and continued with the tasks they had been doing before he interrupted him. Being very careful to stay on the twisting and turning path, Harry made his way to the center of the garden and carefully sat down in the lush grass.

The witch nearly fell from her broom when the intruder invaded her heart's home, and quickly flew down to the ground. If the intruder were to step off the path, or alter the landscape even a little, or Merlin forbid, try to weed, the pain would have more than she could stand and still remain on her broomstick. Minutes went by, and the expected pain did not come, instead the young witch felt the intruder carefully follow the path and gently, very gently finish the invasion. He, she could tell he was a he now, did no damage, and he was quiet while the magic of the heart's home began to work on him. When after several minutes the witch felt no pain, she remounted her broomstick to continue her journey. But no longer flying as fast as she could, and just skimming over the ground in case the intruder did something that hurt her.

Harry was amazed, as he sat here he no longer felt the chill of the evening, it was warm here. Warm and peaceful. Peace seemed to seep up through the ground and surround him. He could not remember feeling this peaceful, well ever. After sitting for only a few minutes he could feel the tension from his earlier argument, being pulled out, then the guilt he was feeling over being alive, the pain of watching Ron and Hermione hurt themselves and those around him with the arguments they where having also left him. Even the stress and shame from the years of abuse from the Dursley's seemed to fade. Within minutes he was dozing; and as he stretched himself on the grass, a half thought that he was letting his guard down flitted against his conciseness, only for that too to be absorbed by the peace of this place…

The witch stared at her sleeping intruder bemused and confused at his presence. She knew this young man, and had the privilege to call him friend. But being a friend should not be enough to find her heart's home in the first place, and certainly not to be comfortable enough to sleep in the very center of her heart. In a ritual that she had practiced since she was nine, Luna Lovegood first communed with her dead mother's heart, and then set about clearing her own emotions and problems. Then deciding that of all the people she called friend, Harry needed, and deserved the release sleeping here could give him, and feeling a guilty pleasure that she would be able to awake with someone next to her in the morning, Luna stretched out beside the sleeping young man, and wrapping her arms around him, she began a magical ritual that her father had taught her right after her mother had died. Had Harry been awake, no doubt he would have fought this, but being asleep, and having already had some of his pains pulled from him; his magic accepted the magic Luna invoked. As Luna slipped into a trancelike sleep herself, she promised her mother's heart that this boy/man would be made whole if she and her heart had any say in the matter.

**Tending the garden**

Harry was waking up slowly, leisurely. Something he almost never was able to do. Even now with Tom Riddle truly dead, his nightmares seldom left him. Most often he now saw Teddy trying wake his mom and dad up; something that never really happened, but generally woke Harry up in a sweat. Sometimes he saw the death of Fred, or the moment when Dobby was stabbed. But this morning something was different, he was sure he had dreamed, but not the normal nightmare like things he generally dreamed. Sunlight was warming his face. Something he could not quite figure out as he didn't remember sunlight ever invading his room at the Burrow before. Ron was not snoring either. As Harry tried to make sense of his waking, he heard something. Long deep breaths and he was being held by someone. Not tightly, but someone he could not see was hugging him from behind. As more sensations began to register Harry remembered he had been kicked out of the Burrow by Ginny; he had found a couple of gardens being tended by sylphs; and had fallen asleep (alone) in the center of one of those gardens. The anger of Ginny kicking him out was gone! Not just forgiven, but gone! Harry remembered the event quiet well, but the emotion of anger that had come from the argument was missing. As additional information began to filter through, he decided that he was being held by a female, but not Ginny. Ginny had developed more than a little that year he, Ron and Hermione had been away. Physically developed, and Harry had felt those developments once or twice from behind before. The developments currently behind him and pressing firmly against his back were in the wrong spot, were not as big, and felt wonderful. Harry was also lying on the wrong side. No matter what he wanted, Ginny always made Harry lay on his left side, and he was currently on his right.

Harry started to get worried; waking up with a strange female should have gotten some kind of reaction. A start of discovery, or jumping up the checking for foes, or something, but here he continued to lie. No adrenalin pumping through his veins, just a calm acceptance. Wait, this reminded him of someone. Someone that could and would accept abuse from her classmates and never show even a bit of annoyance; someone named Luna. And Luna talked about things no one believed in; including the sylphs Harry had seen last night. And if Harry had been asked to imagine what a garden created by Luna would look like, the ordered chaos like garden he had found last night and had fallen asleep in would and could spring to mind.

"Luna?"

"Good morning Harry Potter."

"Umm, Luna, what am I doing here? Er what are you doing here?"

"Physically, I am hugging you Harry Potter. You fell asleep in the center of my heart, so of course I joined you. I expect you are feeling a bit better this morning Harry. We have quite a few stones to remove from my heart's home."

"Huh?!"

Harry was not sure if he had ever heard the blonde Ravenclaw giggle before, but the giggle that escaped Luna after his intelligent query brought a smile to his lips. It also moved her developments quite nicely against his back.

"Luna, what do you mean by heart's home?"

"Harry Potter, you are lying on my heart, and this garden is my heart's home."

"Huh?!"

"As much as I find lying here with you in my arms enjoyable, we really must get started removing the stones you put in my heart's home."

Harry was quite sure his hearing was not impaired, as he was able to make out all of the words Luna just said, but making sense out of them was beyond his current abilities. Luna released her hug and removed her developments from Harry's back, and as he sat up and turned to face her he noticed the rocks. Rocks he was sure had not been there last night now jutted up through the soil of Luna's garden.

"Luna I didn't do this! I would never knowingly hurt your garden this way. I wouldn't do this intentionally to anyone's garden. I promise I didn't do it."

Luna surprised the young man by scooting over and wrapped him back in an even nicer but short hug from the front. Then she stared at him for a few seconds while her eyes took on the dreamy quality he was so used to seeing.

"Harry, what do know about a heart's home?"

"Er, it is just to the left of center in a human's chest? Do you think the sylphs I saw last night put all these rocks here?"

"So you saw the guardians as well? That is strange; they normally don't let others approach."

"The looked me over for a while, and then just ignored me."

"My physical heart does in fact reside in my chest."

Luna took Harry's right hand and then placed it firmly over her heart. Harry was startled for the first time that day, but Luna was not allowing his hand to slide any lower, and he blushed a bit since his hand was very close to touching an area of her anatomy he would normally only dream of touching in real life. As he took a breath to try and relax, he noticed Luna's heartbeat. Strong and steady, and not overly fast.

"But this is my heart as well."

Luna release his hand and gestured to the patch of ground the where sitting on.

"My emotional heart, and the garden that guards my emotional heart is known as a heart's home."

Luna stood up and moving to the start of the path she started picking up some of the rocks that Harry was sure were not there last night. Something she said began to make sense.

"I didn't hurt you by sleeping in your heart did I Luna?"

"No, thankfully you were quite the gentleman. You could have hurt me quite badly if you had failed to walk on the path."

Harry moved to the other edge of the path and also began picking up some the offending rocks, and with Luna's warning in his ears, Harry was careful to stay completely on the path.

"Harry, never pick up more that five or six rocks before traveling to the sorrow's ground. Come let me show you."

"Luna, you have more than the five of six rocks in your hands…"

"Harry, they are not my sorrows and anger."

"Huh?!"

"Harry, you have said that already. Please follow me to my sorrow's ground."

Since Harry had no real clue what was going on, he quietly followed his strange friend back though the twists and turns of her garden's path. Once away from the garden she called her heart's home, Luna turned and followed another path. He had not seen this path last night, but none of the sylphs had been working in this direction. There at the edge of the small clearing that held the gardens of stood a large pile of rocks. Luna stopped in front of the pile, and then kissed each rock she held and placed it gently on the pile. Turning to Harry she raised an eyebrow and waited. Feeling pretty foolish, Harry started to copy her movements, but as he kissed that first rock he felt something. Some kind of magic working through his body, and centered in his heart. Unbidden a flash of memory, Dudley and his gang chasing him home from school one day. Then the memory faded, and the pain and fear from that event faded as well. Gently Harry placed his rock on the pile, and looked at one of the other rocks he held. A rock with in an irregular shape with several colors running through it lay in his hand. It was an ugly rock in Harry's opinion. Harry kissed this rock as well, and again felt the magic course through him. The hated memory for that day in the Wizengamot court room after the Dementors had attacked Dudley and himself. Fear for himself; sorrow that Dumbledore would not meet his eyes; anger that he was not believed; all those emotions flashed and faded. Harry stared at the rock for a moment, and then he noticed it didn't seem as ugly as before. Confused he looked up to his mentor and friend in this sea of confusion. And Harry stared at the site of Luna Lovegood crying as she watched him.

"Harry, leave it to your cursed luck to pick one of the multiple stones on your first try."

"Luna, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No Harry, I am crying for you, not because of you."

Since he had already sounded stupid two or three times in front of his friend, the 'Huh?!' was only spoken internally.

"Put the rock down Harry, and please give me the others in you hands."

Dumbfounded Harry did as requested and watched as Luna completed this ritual for the other stones he had held. Then she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Harry! This is hard for me, I have never had to explain to another, and it is not working as I was hoping it would."

"… Luna? … Luna! You are scaring me. You didn't do anything, you have been nothing but a help today."

"Let's try this again Harry. Please come with me."

Releasing the hug, Luna took one of his hands and together they walked back up the path to the gardens. But instead of her heart's home, Luna pulled him into the more ordered garden. Once at the center the two youngsters sat on the bench there.

"Harry, a heart's home is old magic. Very old magic, I know of only one living person that has a heart's home, and that is me."

"What is this we are sitting in then? Is it not a heart's home also?"

"Yes this is also a heart's home; Daddy brought me here years ago."

"Then we are sitting in your dad's heart right now?"

"No, the heart's home we are sitting in is my mum's."

"But I thought you said…?"

"I did say, but a heart's home can last past death. It is after all a garden. A garden with magic for its soul, but still a garden. When a heart's home is created, the magic creates a connection between the land and the emotions held by the person for whom the garden is created. When a person with a heart's home dies, they still die and pass on, but if they want, the tie between themselves and heart's home can continue for some time. One reason I know for truth that I will meet my mum again is this garden, her heart's home. Here I can feel her love for me in more than just an intangible memory. Here it lives for me every day."

"Wow! I wish my family had heart's homes."

"Right now so do I Harry. But I got side tracked, as I said the connection between the emotions and the land. Last night while you slept I cast a spell that tied you to my heart's home temporarily. The hard emotions, the fear and anger that would have tormented your sleep, passed from you into the heart's home, creating the rocks."

"So I did create all of those rocks? Luna I am so sorry!"

"I am not Harry that one is the purposes of a heart's home. By picking up the rocks, kissing them, and placing them in a pile here you are 'kissing your cares away'."

"Muggles have a saying like that. Wait I thought you said you felt your mother's love here."

"I do Harry, but that is a side affect, one that I make use of as often as I can, but still a side affect. The purpose of a heart's home is to hold safe your emotions. Your love and happy emotions can create things of great beauty: a pond, or a waterfall, or perhaps a beautiful plant. Your hard emotions, your fear and anger will create stones or rocks. Anguish and sorrow, tears create other things. Combined they can create wonderful things. In order to for your love to create a waterfall, you first have to have some anger or fear to create the rocks for the waterfall to fall from. I have visited one of my uncle's heart's home. It is a beach full of small pebbles or rocks. But over the rocks splash the waves of his wife's love. And the joy of his children has created the appearance of a sunset. My uncle never removed the stones from his heart's home; he used them to create a balance."

"Is this how you were able to survive the abuse and teasing you got at school?"

"In part, in part it is the reason I was so abused. As I have told you, I saw my mum die. I was not mature enough to witness that event, and it left me with several emotional scars. Daddy did the only thing he could think of to help. He brought me out here to mum's heart's home, and tied me to her heart just like I tied you to mine last night. Thus I was able to feel her love, and overcome the guilt I was suffering from. Daddy removed those stones. I should have removed yours. I'm sorry about that Harry; I had forgotten that in the pleasure of being able to share my heart's home."

"Luna…I,"

"Harry, it is not your fault, that one is mine and mine alone. Don't worry about it, as guilt goes this is small. Daddy noticed that I was being teased by several people and that my emotions were still too frail to take that kind of battering, so he again brought me out here, but this time, he cast the spells to make my own heart's home. Next to mum's so I could be taught how to use it correctly. The problem was I was too young, both in age and maturity. So rather than getting over my being teased, and learning to tease back, I changed all of those feelings into rocks, and then removed them from my heart's home. Thus I became different. What the other kids did to me did not cause a reaction, so they tried harder, and I had more rocks to remove. By the time daddy figured it out, the cycle had become normal for me."

"Luna, I'm sorry."

"For what Harry?"

"That you had to go through so many years at school with out a friend. You were a true friend to me, and I did little to repay that."

Harry decided that it was time to give as well as get and gave Luna the same hug treatment she had been giving him just minutes before.

"Can you teach me how to avoid the multiple stones? I really should take responsibility for my own emotions. We should get back to cleaning your garden, your heart's home."

"Harry? ... I …"

Harry guessed that he was doing the right thing. Luna gave a very deep sigh and tried to mold herself into his side. After a few seconds they released each other and stood up. As they traced their way out of her mom's garden and then back into hers, Luna started to explain what the different rocks looked like and how the colors affected them.

**Back to the Burrow**

Harry could not remember having a more pleasant day in a very long time. Working with Luna he took the small stones, or the ones with only single colors, leaving the nasty stuff for Luna. He started to feel guilty about her having to experience his bad memories, but Luna would have nothing to do with that. She had more knowledge and experience with the memories, and since they were not hers to start with, they did not affect her quite as much. Although there was one that after kissing the stone she came over and again molded herself into his side. When he asked what was going on, she stared into his eyes and declared in a voice that would not accept any room to wiggle that "Harry Potter you are not a freak!". After she peeled herself from his side they talked as they worked, and Luna explained about Nargles, and Snorkacks (crumpled horned as well as common); Harry explained what he knew about muggles and how they could fly in planes, and what electricity was, and how it could be used safely. He even talked a bit about his home life with the Dursley's.

Then taking her broom the two flew to the house Luna had taken for brunch. It was not the rook like house Harry remembered; rather it was a small place, but it held the warmth of a home instead of the feeling of just a house of wood and stone.

"Luna?"

"Yes Harry? Do you want another sandwich?"

"No I have a question about your heart's home."

"Ask then, I will answer if I can."

"Can others be helped by using your heart's home?"

"I am not really sure Harry. You see, you should not have been able to sleep in my heart's home at all. Ginny can not even get within a few meters, and as Ginny's your girlfriend I expected you to resonate in harmony with her. Not with me."

"Was my girlfriend, was not is. She kicked me out of the Burrow to sleep in the fields because I wanted to get away for a while."

"Oh! Oh dear."

"What?"

"What is Mr. Weasley doing?"

"Nothing much, he is nearly as depressed as George is."

"That is not good Harry. Mr. Weasley was the anchor for the Burrow. Without him holding the house steady Mrs. Weasley will pull it way out of shape."

"I know I have said it before Luna but Huh?!"

"Did you ever wonder why you felt repelled by Malfoy?"

"Because he was a git! What are you trying to say Luna?"

"Each of us has a different heart. And for a person to truly find his or her happiness in a mate, their hearts have to resonate in a comfortable way. They do not have to match, just as long as they resonate. As children, we learn from our parents, family, and then friends. As we grow and become our own person, our hearts begin to change according to our own decisions. In each family, there are one or two people that establish and maintain the heart for that family. They anchor the family. Mr. Weasley is the anchor at the Burrow. Or rather he was the anchor. If he is not longer the anchor, then Mrs. Weasley's heart will be holding sway; and her heart is very troubled. It has been for many years. If I am correct it will become hard to even enter the Burrow now."

"I admit I was very pleased to leave the place, but that may have been a part of the argument I had with Ginny."

"Ginny's heart was hurt back in her first year when she was possessed, and because of that; Ginny will follow her mother's heart without a backward glance. If you want to keep Ginny as a girlfriend you will need to get her out of the Burrow until Mr. Weasley re-establishes his anchor."

"I wish I could see the hearts and how they resonate."

"I could teach you a spell if you want. Daddy taught it to me when I was first learning about my heart's home. I have not used it for a long time. It always made me upset at how many people could not resonate. But then you need to return to the Burrow."

It was late in the afternoon when Harry got back to the Burrow. Harry could tell exactly when he crossed over onto the land attached to the Weasley's homestead. He got an itch between his shoulder blades. He was not half way to the house when he found Ron staring at the house with an expression of confusion.

"Hey mate, what's up?"

"Harry! There you are. Ginny's been beside herself that you were not at the front door pleading to be let back in."

"I am sure she was, but what about you? You look, well not like all is well in your world."

"Mum kicked Hermione out! Mum sent me to get some supplies, and while I was gone, she kicked Hermione out much like Ginny kicked you out. When I came back, Hermione was gone, and Mum was claiming that she wasn't good enough for me. When I went to Dad, he and Mum had a huge blow up, and now Dad has left the house! I do not know what to do, Hermione wants to go and look for her parents, but I can't leave my family like this! What do I do?"

"Do you know where Hermione is now?"

"No, I'm told she ran out of the house it tears."

"How about your Dad? Do you know where he is?"

"He said he was going to the shop, to talk to George."

"Ron, I fear you need to choose between your Mum and Dad. This not a little thing, I need to try and get Ginny out of that house before your Mum make's it worse for her."

"What happened? How can I choose between them?"

"What do you know about a family's anchor?"

"Well that is an old old story, and… Damn, Mum is currently the anchor, and Dad was until Fred died!"

"Yes that is what I believe. You need to make your own choice, but I am afraid that unless your Dad can re-establish his anchor, I will not be spending much time here. I need to get Ginny, and then hunt for Hermione."

"Mate, how did you know about our anchor?"

"Luna found me last night, and this morning she explained all that I know."

"Harry, you do not want to go and get Ginny! Once she finds out you spent even a part of the day with Luna instead of begging for permission the be with her… well a day spent in Snape's dungeon brewing would seem like a pleasant holiday in comparison. I will get Ginny out and to Dad. You try to find Hermione."

"I thought Luna and Ginny were friends?"

"When they were younger they were. But since Ginny sorted into Gryffindor and Luna into Ravenclaw, they grew apart, and after Ginny was possessed, she has spent as little time as possible with Luna. They worked together at Hogwarts while we were away this year, but Ginny has said a couple of times since then that she no longer really likes Luna. Harry, even after we get away from Mum, Ginny will not forgive this apparent slight. I will send Pig when I have her away from Mum and to Dad."

"You are sure Ron? You and Hermione were doing pretty well…"

"We were arguing nearly all the time Mate. Some of that may be from Mum's anchor, but she and I will do very well as siblings, not as a couple. You take care of her Mate, and help her find her parents."

"First I have to find where she is, but I will let you know Ron."

"Harry, you don't have to feel guilty about this, Mum may have chased her off earlier than I would have, but she was not going to be comfortable with me long enough to matter."

"That is something like what Luna said."

"You found her heart's home?"

"You know about her heart's home?"

"There was a short time we thought we liked each other. She took me to her heart's home to see. While I can be a friend, she and I did not 'resonate' enough to be more. How did you find it?"

"I fell asleep in it last night; I didn't know what it was until this morning."

"You slept in her heart's home???! I can not believe it, I could only sit beside her garden, and I could not take even one step on to the path there. Makes sense though what with you and her being able to talk about the hard stuff… Once you find Hermione, you can take her to Luna's. The two of them can help each other."

"What does Luna need help with Ron?"

"You don't know? Ginny! I will so get her for this!"

"Ron, make sense!"

"Luna's dad died a few days after they got him out of Azkaban. She has been alone all of this time. Ginny said she would break the news to you, I guess she felt you would try to go over and help, and the current Ginny will not share like that."

"Oh! No wonder the house felt empty. She seems to be doing ok though. But you are right, I will stop by Luna's to let her know you are getting Ginny and what happened to Hermione, then I will start looking for Hermione. After that it will depend on where I find her."

**The Second Invasion**

Ron went back into the Burrow and returned with one of the older brooms.

"It is not as fast as your old broom, but it will be faster than walking."

"Thanks Ron, I will send word if I find Hermione. You send word when you get Ginny to your Dad."

"Harry? Remember what I said both about Hermione and Ginny. Ginny will not be forgiving of your spending time with Luna, and Hermione and I are not going to be a couple. When you find Hermione, let her know I will continue to love her, but more like the sister that always argues with me, instead of the man with whom she should live her life."

"You know Ron; you're not acting like your self much."

"Someone needs so to hold the family together till Dad can do it. I'm not really ready, but I will not let my family down the way I let you and Hermione down. Now go, it is going to be bad enough getting Ginny out, I don't need to fight her about it after dark."

"Good luck Ron. And you won't let any one down."

Mounting the broom Harry flew quickly back to Luna' house. There he found Luna at the front door, holding her own broomstick. She looked a bit surprised to see Harry, but mostly she looked worried about something.

"Harry, I did not expect to see you back, but I am glad you are here, there is a second intruder at my heart's home."

Instead of answering directly Harry wrapped Luna in a hug, and did not let go.

"Luna, I am so sorry, I didn't know about your dad! You must hate me for being so callous."

"You didn't?"

"No I didn't. I met with Ron; he said Ginny promised to tell me, he currently believes she did not want to share me for even that. I am sorry about your Dad."

Luna let out a sigh, and accepted the hug.

"Harry I am been attached to your side so much today, someone would think we were joined at the hip."

"More like joined at the heart Luna. I think more like joined at your heart's home."

After a few seconds, Luna let go the tears she wanted to shed when the people she counted as her friends did not come to see her after her Dad had died. And after a brief cry, she got the ball rolling again.

"Harry, we need to go visit my heart's home again, the wards were tickled a while ago. I was about to leave when you showed up. And as we go you can tell me what happened."

Harry ran inside and grabbed a handful of nuts and made a quick sandwich for later. The pair mounted brooms, and as they carefully flew back towards the thicket they had slept in the previous night, Harry explained his meeting with Ron, and his warnings about Ginny, and that Hermione was missing.

"So as soon as we get your gardens back in shape, I need to start hunting Hermione. Ron recommends I bring her to your house once I find her."

"We will find her Harry. I intend to look as well. Staying at home alone is not really my favorite thing to do. This grief and hardship is having a positive affect on Ronald. I hope he becomes the better for it."

"Shhh, Luna, we are getting close. You said you could feel it when I entered your garden, has that happened again?"

"No, both sets of wards have been tickled, which is strange as generally they either go off, or they don't. But no one has actually entered my heart's home."

The two landed just short of the tree line, and leaving their brooms quietly entered the wooded area. The light was fading but not completely gone and it was easier to see where they were going. Harry thought they were making excellent time, but Luna was beginning to radiate worry, and trying to hurry even more she broke into a half run half trot as she tried to get to her garden. As the two broke free of the trees into the clearing, Luna suddenly stopped hurrying and turning back to Harry, she pointed to one side of the garden and whispered; "That is what I expected to find last night Harry; I did not expect to find you sleeping in the center of my heart's home."

At first Harry could make no sense of what he was seeing. Colors whirled in a random but rapid way in what seemed to be a very physical shield. As the two of them walked over the kaleidoscope appearance began to make a bit more sense. The sylphs that had looked Harry over and then gone about their business were acting more like the guardians Luna had named them only this morning. As Harry and Luna approached with wands drawn, a couple of the sylphs noticed them, and leaving the shield wall that they had been a part, they came over to check out the two newcomers. As soon as the scouting pair got to within a meter or so of them, an unspoken command must have been given as all of the guardians stopped massing in the one area, and calming down they dispersed though out the two gardens and started tending them as Harry has seen them do last night.

Harry tapped Luna on her shoulder and motioned her to let him lead and made himself invisible with a quietly cast disillusioning spell. As soon as Harry could peek through the trees the guardians had been guarding; Harry cancelled the spell and ran through the break in the trees to drop beside the person he had intended to search for this night.

Hermione looked the worse for wear. Her cloths were not torn, but it was obvious that she had been wearing them for a while. Her hair was even more untamed than normal, and what Harry could see of her eyes worried him. They were wide and unseeing as she stared toward the place that recently had been a shield designed to prevent her from going forward. Luna stood in that place now, and Harry began to get worried as Hermione did not respond to either Luna's or his own presence.

"Hermione? I have been worried about you. Are you ok? Hermione? Hermione!"

"Harry? Can you get Hermione to over to the path to my mother's garden? Carry her if you need to; I will let the guardians know it is ok if she comes in."

In the end it took both Harry and Luna to move Hermione. Instead of stopping at the path's edge though Luna pulled the two gently onto the path. A short time later Hermione was seated on the bench at the center of the garden Harry knew to be the heart's home of Luna's dead mother. The bench was just wide enough for all three, and Luna sat Hermione in the middle and promptly wrapped Hermione in one of the hugs Harry had enjoyed so much earlier. When Harry made to get up a shake of Luna's head had him sitting back down beside his friend. A quick glare later and Harry cautiously wrapped his own arms around Hermione.

The three sat like that for what seemed to Harry to be at least half an eternity. It was most likely only a minute or so when Harry felt the difference. The air warmed a bit, and a feeling of care and concern tickled at Harry's senses. Harry turned to look at Luna, but she was still holding on to Hermione in an attempt to fuse the two of them into a single being. Deciding the Luna knew more of what was going on and since her glare had spoken quite eloquently what she thought about his leaving, Harry turned his attention to his unresponsive friend.

The warm feelings continued to grow until Harry could almost see the love flow from the ground and be absorbed by the three sitting on the bench. Some to Harry; a bit more to Luna; and most flowed into Hermione. Although Harry was not really good with the warm and fuzzy feelings; this was for Hermione. She needed him this time. Harry tried to channel the love he was receiving into his still unresponsive friend. And when that didn't seem to work, Harry added his own affection for the lady at his side.

As Harry added his own affection to the mix it was as if the affection was siphoned from him into the body of his friend. More importantly it made a difference as Hermione shuddered and tried to lean even closer to Harry. Harry started remembering some of the little things that made this person different from any other. From their time in the wilds Harry knew she was absolutely miserable if Hermione could not brush her teeth. Their shared time at the Burrow had taught Harry that Hermione was also very picky about her tooth brush. Using a hand held one rather than use one of the simple spells the others at the Burrow used to clean their teeth. While she would shower in the morning if she had to; Hermione would really rather shower in the evening and just sponge off in the morning. Her dentist parents had discouraged Hermione from enjoying candy, and as a result she really rather have fresh fruits. Harry remembered how he felt when she was restored to him at the end of second year.

Hermione shuddered again, and became a human. Instead of sucking the warmth and feelings all into her self some of the affection she had for Harry himself began to leak back to him. Harry was stunned at the emotions he could pick up from his friend. No friends, some of the emotions he had started to feel were coming from Luna.

Hermione have a huge sigh and relaxed a bit. Her hands flexed and began to open and close like Harry would do if he was trying to get the feeling back in one if it became numb. As Hermione began to move again Harry relaxed his hold and felt Luna do the same.

"Harry?"

Her voice was rough and tight, but Harry didn't care.

"Hey Hermy!"

Harry didn't care that he was treading on thin ice using the hated nickname.

"Prat!" Came the reply, and Hermione turned to face him. It was full dark now, and the moon was mostly hidden behind some clouds, but Harry could swear there was a light behind Hermione's eyes. Freeing her arms Harry expected the patented Hermione swipe at his head and instead found his friend filling his arms as she gathered the two of them together. Again with no distance between to two of them Harry could feel something he could only call love flowing from Hermione and into him. Harry responded by giving his own love and affection for her back and the two of them changed into something a bit different.

When Hermione moved, Harry released his friend, and was surprised when Hermione turned and wrapped herself around Luna. Based on Luna's expression, she was surprised at Hermione's actions as well, but after just a moment Luna sighed and returned the hug.

"I never knew Luna. I am sorry I never guessed."

Luna sighed again and relaxed even more into Hermione's hug. After a few seconds Luna released Hermione and grabbing Harry's closest hand stood up. Harry taking the cue also rose and following Luna's lead turned and sat on the ground in front of the bench.

Hermione looked around for the first time and after a quick glance she started to pay more attention, looking over the gardens with care.

"Harry? While I am very glad to be here, what is this place?"

**A Heart's Pain**

Harry shot a quick glance towards Luna, and answered his friend, "Luna can explain it better than I can. This area is special for her family."

"Luna?"

"Hermione, have you ever heard of a heart's home?"

Hermione frowned a bit and Harry could almost see the young lady search and sort through her memories and reading. After a few moments her frown deepened a bit more and she did the one thing Harry knew she hated to do…

"No Luna, I don't remember hearing or reading anything related to a heart's home."

"I am not really surprised Hermione, it is a form of old magic that is mostly lost to the witches and wizards of today. However, the Lovegood family knows and still practices the heart's home magic. It is one of the reasons we are mostly all considered to be a bit odd. You are currently sitting in the middle of the heart's home that was created for my mother just after I was born."

Harry watched Hermione as Luna explained again the purpose of a heart's home, and then went over how the garden next to the one they were sitting in belonged to Luna herself. Hermione did not interrupt even once while Luna made her explanations. She stirred a bit as Luna talked about feeling connected to her mother here, even though her mother had died several years ago but said nothing. When Luna went over how she had over used her garden to escape the teasing of her peers, Hermione leaned down and took one of Luna's hands, but did not say a word.

Harry summoned a ball of light so three of them could see in the dark, and then conjured two glasses of water as Luna finished her explanation, and handed one to each of the young ladies. As Harry drank his own conjured water he was struck by the thought; Hermione and Luna were ladies. Friends first and foremost, but not girls, or even teens; they were ladies to him now. When did that happen? He was so wrapped in his thoughts that he stopped noticing what was going on around him till he felt a sharp nudge in his side.

"Ouch! Luna!"

"Harry? Do not let the wrackspurts get you here. They are hard enough to get rid of as it is."

Harry replied while rubbing this now tender side, "Sorry Luna, I was thinking."

"I know you don't do it too often Harry, but now is not the time to get too lost. Hermione just tried to ask you your opinions of what I have said."

"Hermione?" Harry decided to ignore the dig about not thinking very often.

Hermione sighed and sat back into the bench.

"Harry, I asked what you thought about the heart's home Luna has been telling me about."

"I believe her, one hundred percent believe her. I don't know exactly what she said as I was woolgathering as you noticed, but she and I worked on her garden yesterday, and everything she said about her heart's home was accurate. So I believe her mom's garden and heart's home would act the same way."

"Also didn't you feel the emotions flowing through you a few minutes ago? I know I could feel them, and they were not from you, and I could feel Luna's, and I hadn't started to feed my emotions to you yet."

Hermione had a shocked expression as Harry came down so heavily in favor of the story Luna had been telling her. Then her expression changed as she got the far away look she often had while working a problem through in her head.

"You're right Harry; I did feel three sets of emotions… Luna was that you mother? Why would she help me out? We never met and I have not believed in all you creatures."

"She helped because I asked her to help Hermione."

"But, Luna? But, What? I mean… What?"

"Hermione, you might not have believed; but you did not tease me either."

"Of course I didn't tease you! That would have been cruel."

"Hermione that did not stop most of the rest of the school teasing me, or worse. Now how did you find this place, and what caused you to be so unresponsive to Harry?"

Harry at first watched Hermione, as she explained her last couple of days, and then watched in awe as Luna started drawing out more and more of the Hermione's fears and insecurities. Just a word here, or a question there, and Hermione was reliving the troll attack back when Harry first became friends with her. Then a shift of questions, and Hermione was telling about her first accidental magic discharge and how scared she was at the time. Harry had not heard that story, and was amazed at how Luna was getting his friend to open up. Catching a movement out of a corner of one eye, Harry turned and noticed a rock had grown up among the some flowers close by. Glancing behind him, Harry found more rocks. Luna must be feeding Hermione's fears to the garden, just like she had taken Harry's fears and focused them though her own garden. Well not exactly alike, Luna had focused his fears though his sleep. Here Luna was focusing them through a conversation.

The handful of nuts and somewhat smashed sandwich was split into portions and saw to it that Hermione had something to eat. It helped keep her distracted from what she was saying. Luna took some of the food as well and gave Harry a major smile in thanks. Harry could almost hear the approval behind that smile and smiled back with a wink took the remaining sandwich and nuts to sake his own hunger. Harry was again lost in his own thoughts when he noticed Hermione had stopped talking, and was looking at Harry with a shocked expressing and a bright red blush staining her cheeks.

"Harry, do you remember the tears I cried earlier today?"

Totally taken of guard by Luna's change of subject, it took Harry several seconds to process the question and answer.

"Hmm, Yes Luna I remember."

"They also will have created a type of stone in my garden; could you please start gathering them up? Do not take these stones to the sorrows ground, but rather stack them outside the garden by the entrance. We will take them home with us."

Finally figuring out that Hermione had just embarrassed herself with one of her statements, and that it was either about himself or Ron; Harry agreed and casting a lumos spell, Harry excused himself from the ladies and started looking for the different rocks.

The rocks where of different size, and had different shapes, but it was easy to tell they were not rocks created by sorrows or fears. Starting at the edge and working his way towards the center of Luna's garden, Harry had found several of the different stones.

"Harry! James! Potter!"

"No! Hermione! uhhh!"

Harry spun around and stared at Luna crumpling to the ground while Hermione took a second step into Luna's garden!

"Accio Hermione!"

If it wasn't so serious Harry would have enjoyed Hermione's face as she flew towards him. But she was not pleased when as soon as Harry caught her he cast "Petrificus Totalus", followed by "Wingardium Leviosa". Grabbing her by the hair Harry ran back along the path to the clearing; dragging the floating girl behind him. There he deposited Hermione, turning her to face the writhing Luna. Then again staying on the path Harry made his way to his fallen friend.

"Luna!"

"(sob)… it hurts Harry…(sob)…it hurts bad…(gasp)"

Harry gathered the blonde witch up in his arms and retraced his steps back to Luna's garden, and then all the way to the center of her heart's home, and laid her back down.

"How do I help Luna? … Luna?"

Tears where streaming down Luna's face, and once Harry had put her down she curled up into a fetal position. Leaving Luna for a second Harry raced back to Hermione and released the girl.

"How do we help?!" Harry demanded.

Hermione was staring at Luna with a shocked expression and did not answer right away.

"Hemione!, How do we Help Luna?!"

"I don't know? What happened to her?"

"You! You happened to her! Didn't you listen at all? Luna told you she was tied to this garden! See that footprint! And that one! You are what happened! Now how do we help her?"

"I…I did this? Harry I didn't know."

"Bah! Stop this! We don't have the time! How do we Help? Did Luna go over any spells with you?"

"I…I didn't know Harry! Please believe me!"

"If you think of anything to help let me know! Otherwise you have done quite enough and stay here!"

Turning away Harry retraced back to Luna and lay down beside the suffering girl; he curled up next to her and started casting every healing spell, he knew, and some he had just heard about. Nothing seemed to help, Luna remained mostly unresponsive.

"Come on Luna, share some of this pain, let me help you."

"It…It's to big…Har…I can't diiiv…divide…it."

"How? Luna How?"

"…Mmmummy…"

The last was not an answer, but a plea for help. But Harry un-curled and after a moment's thought he decided to leave Luna in her own heart's home; and he ran back through the garden passing Hermione who was watching with her own tears falling; then on into the next garden, finally to the bench in the middle. Sitting on the bench where Luna had sat before; Harry closed his eyes and pushed some of his worry and concern for the young Lovegood into the soil around him. This was not something he was used to doing and it took long seconds before he felt the magic of this place respond.

"I do not know you."

The voice sounded inside Harry's head and without opening his eyes he responded as best he could speaking the words clearly, hoping that would help focus his thoughts.

"Luna needs help, and I do not know how to help her. Another stepped, no ran across her garden."

An anger slipped though Harry's thoughts to the memory. Then receded.

"You were not the one and you seek honest help."

"She called out to you. I left her in her heart's home; I can bring her here if you can help her best here."

"No, you did well to leave her in her own heart's home. What did she say, and what do you know of the heart's home magic?"

This last came from a different mental voice. A male voice.

"Mr. Lovegood? It's Harry Potter sir. As near as I can tell, she said the pain was too big and she could not divide it. I know almost nothing, I just ran into this clearing yesterday, and other than the heart's home somehow taking fear and anger and turning them into stones, I really don't know anything."

The two sprits that loved Luna the most sifted once more through Harry's thoughts.

"Harry, the magic to help Luna is not without a price. I see the affection and friendship you have offered my daughter. Are you willing to continue and even increase that support? To help her now, you must become heart tied to my daughter."

"Mrs. Lovegood I do not know what that means. But Luna supported me in many ways; I will do what I can to support her now."

Mr. Lovegood continued; "Being heart tied is not like a life bond, nor does it require you marry each other, although those so tied often do marry; but once heart tied each will feel all of the emotions that the other feels. And to become heart tied you will need to learn all of Luna's thoughts. You will need to accept each and every one of them, acknowledge them and help Luna separate the pain that is embedded in them. Some of those thoughts will involve you, and your friends and they may not be pleasant. Some will involve secrets Luna has not shared, and most likely would not be willing to share. Once tied you and Luna will share all of your emotions, including the ones you feel about each other and the emotions about others you would normally not be willing to share. Once you are heart tied, you are tied for all time."

"Does that mean when I die, Luna would die?"

"No although it is not pleasant, the death of one such tied does not mean the automatic death of the other. I am proof of that. I am heart tied to my wife; it is the only way I could be here with her in her own heart's home and speak with you. And I lived many years past the death of my wife. They were not good years for me as I can see now; but still many years."

Harry thought about what he had been told: he would have to share Luna's most private thoughts; and if successful the two of them would feel all of the other's emotions.

"Once tied do we share just our emotions, or will our thoughts be shared as well?"

"Emotions are always shared; with time those that are heart tied can lean to share thoughts as well, but that sharing is voluntary and not all encompassing."

Looking across to the other garden at the blonde Harry made his decision.

"How do I help Luna? What do I need to do?"

Mrs. Lovegood again browsed through Harry's mind.

"My daughter is blessed to have you as friend Harry. There are no incantations for this magic. In fact there are not incantations for most of the magic related to a heart's home. Here is what you need to do…"

Standing Harry re-traced his step to edge of this garden and looked down at Hermione who was sitting where she could see Luna. The tears had mostly stopped, but she cringed as Harry came back up to her.

"What can I do Harry?"

"There is a way, but it means she and I will become heart tied. Do you know what that means?"

"A little, it was mentioned in a couple of books I was skimming while looking for something to help against the Horcruxs. You two will share your emotions."

"Before I do this, do I need to know anything about what you were talking about?"

"Luna likes me."

"So, I like you too what has that-"

"No! Harry, Luna really really likes me, as in not liking boys."

"Oh…uh, well, uh… So what do you think about that?"

"I'm trying not to just yet. Luna had just told me about your conversation with Ron, and well you kind of know what happened next."

"Ron? What did my talk with Ron have to do with how mad you were?"

"Did he really assign you to tell me that he and I were through?"

"I guess you could say that…I was more worried about finding you in the first place than what Ron was going on about."

"Oh, you were worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried Hermione. You were missing, and had last been seen running from the Burrow in tears."

"Oh…I was mad about Ron being too gutless to tell me himself and you didn't say anything after I started talking."

"Hermione, you were doing the talking, I was just amazed at what Luna was getting you to say. Then I got caught up in my own thoughts stopped listening to what you were saying. Two days ago I thought being yelled at by Ginny was my whole world, and Ron and you were doing pretty much the same thing. My last couple of days has been weird even for my general kind of weirdness. Now is there anything else I need to know? Luna is still hurting, and according to the Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood, this is going to take a while."

"Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood? Harry what are you talking about?"

"Hermione, go back to the bench. Please use the path this time. Sit down and think about Luna. I will talk to you more after Luna is doing better."

Harry retraced the maze like path of Luna's garden till he got back to his friend.

"Luna please know that if there was another way I would not willing do this."

"Har…Harry? Help…me…please?"

Harry lay back down next to his friend and curled up against her slender form. Threading his right arm through tightly curled arms and legs he rested his right hand above her left breast where he could feel her heart beat. Earlier her heart beat had been slow and strong, now it was weak and rapid.

"Hang in there Luna, I am here to help. Trust me, please and do not fight me. Your mum and dad told me what to do."

"I…have…always…trusted…you…Harry."

"Even when you shouldn't have, I know. Here goes nothing."

Harry stopped counting time; Luna became the only thing he could see, the only thing he could feel. Using the spells he had been taught Harry could see a metaphysical representation of Luna's mind. Her thoughts and memories would normally flow though what appeared to be a sphere. But all Harry could see now was a black syrup that was the pain which was consuming Luna's being.

Manipulating that pain was Harry's current quest, but according to his dead teachers, he needed to be sure he separated the pain from the normal, or the Luna he knew would become lost to the world, never to wake up. Pull at the pain; comb out any memory that belonged; and pinch the pain away and out of the sphere; then repeat. As the pain was separated from the sphere it would fly away, and a part of Harry felt a stone grow in the garden.

After a seemingly endless number of repeats Harry found the first memory that belonged and should stay. The death of Luna's mother replayed for Harry several times while he combed, filtered, and distilled the pain away. Some pain belonged; and it was difficult to determine the pain from the violation of Luna's garden from the pain attached to the memory. Then Harry remembered what Mr. Lovegood had said; "Each memory would need to be acknowledged". This time instead of playing the memory, Harry tried to live the memory. It was his mother that died in his arms… It worked; the pain from the garden was different and could not flow with that memory leaving it where Harry could pinch it out of the sphere.

New memories intruded as more of the garden's pain was removed. Some memories had no pain of their own. Like the day when she was four years old that Luna's mom got her a pretty yellow dress with frills and lace. The garden's pain could be combed out of these with ease. But other memories were harder. Like the one when Luna had her first period while at Hogwarts. And being unprepared ended up running to the medical ward afraid she was dieing. Harry had a hard time living that memory but he was finally able to distill out the garden's pain. But this pain did not fly away as quickly. When Harry finally felt the stone grow, it still felt wrong somehow. Harry took inventory of him self; all seemed ok there. The sphere of Luna's mind was much less black; a few lights that represented thought and memories could be seen. Hesitantly Harry broke the spell and extracting himself from Luna he looked around. A black glass like rock with shape edges and all shining in a faint light lay scattered though out the garden. There were some larger chunks, but most seemed to be about the size of a fist.

"Is she going to be ok?"

Harry turned and found Hermione sitting nearby. Harry guessed she was the one who had cast the light spell. Hermione still looked worse for wear but she was not crying any more.

"I hope so. I have made good progress but I think the garden has all of this rock it can take."

"Can I help you remove it?"

That question was asked in a manner not at all in keeping with the Hermione Harry knew and had joined in the horcrux hunting mess.

"What happened to you Hermione?"

"I had a very long conversation with the Lovegoods. Well that and I have never seen you that angry at me before."

"I am sorry about some of that, but Luna was hurting"

"And I both caused the hurt and was doing nothing about it." Hermione finished for him.

"Well, yeah. I would be pleased to have help with is rock stuff."

"Obsidian"

"Huh?"

"The rock is obsidian. It is a kind of volcanic glass. Where should we take it when we remove it from the garden? Luna mentioned a sorrows ground of some kind."

Harry thought about that for a moment, and reaching into his own heart he started to feel Luna. The start being heart tied he guessed. Down into his own heart, and the heart of his friend. A very lonely friend based on the memories he had seen so far. Harry decided that being heart tied to someone deserved a memorial of some kind, and looking around at Luna's garden he picked a corner where nothing seemed to be growing. It wasn't bare, just not really a part of the whole yet. There was a sight rise in the ground falling into a slight dip.

"No, not out of the garden, but rather moved and put into a shape. See that corner? I remember Luna telling me about an uncle of hers that used the stone in his own heart's home to build a beach. I think a stream is more in line with how Luna thinks. A stream, babbling over rocks with bends and curves would be a very Luna thing."

"How can I help?"

"First lets get this rock out of the places it has grown, and over to that corner of the garden."

"Alright, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Huh? For what? I was pretty upset at you earlier, and as I recall I pretty much told you that you had done enough damage for one day."

"For letting me help now. And for not stressing I should stay on the path while we gather the obsidian."

Harry stood and after stretching, he started to gather the rock nearby.

"I believe you won't make that mistake again. While we work, why don't you tell me about your visit with the Lovegoods. Is there anything they might have said that might help me here?"

"Harry it was amazing to talk to them like that. Well it was amazing after they were done ripping into me. And Mrs. Lovegood would have gone on for a while longer if Mr. Lovegood had not reminded her that I had not hurt Luna intentionally, and then told her that I was counted as one of Luna's special friends. Apparently Mr. Lovegood can only visit Mrs. Lovegood's heart's home for a bit; but they spend some time together on the other side. They would not tell me much about that though."

Harry let the conversation wash over him as they worked. It filled a need that he hadn't realized he needed. He had spent so much time working with Luna's pain he had started to forget how to be Harry. As the two gathered the stones they discovered that the edges were sharp enough to cut and while they tried to work quickly it was important to handle the rocks with care. Once the stones were gathered they started on using the stones to build a dry stream bed. There were several discussions about how it should look, but Harry pointed out this was Luna's garden and the stream should be random in its turnings instead of ordered. Once the basics were in place; Harry told Hermione about his being worried about get lost in Luna's mind. So Hermione promised to not gather any rock with the idea that Harry would need to break his trance to gather the stones. Thus giving him a chance to regain his own sense of self.

Harry was heading back to Luna for the next session of pain management when he noticed two silvery sprits at the edge of the garden next door. Getting Hermione's attention the two of them made their way to the two Lovegoods although Hermione did not appear enthused about the upcoming meeting.

"Harry, you do not know how happy we are at the help you are giving our daughter."

"Am I doing it right? And is there any help or advice you can give me? I feel like I was losing my self within Luna's memories."

"Harry, I/we can not help, but we can give you some advice. You do not need to remove all of the pain. In fact you can not. Some of pain inside of Luna does not come from the garden, it comes from other sources. There is one memory from Luna's third year at school which has affected her greatly. Do not try to filter the pain away from that memory. That pain will need to be drained from the real world. As the pain from the garden is diminished, Luna herself will be able to helping you. It will no longer be so strong that she is overwhelmed by the pain. Hermione, your help has also been noted. You have a good heart beneath all that book learning. You will need to grow beyond your learning or your books are all that will define you. Please remain I would like to speak to you again. Do not flinch child, my anger has abated. You can finish something I once started."

Harry noticed that Mr. Lovegood had disappeared sometime during his discussion with Mrs. Lovegood. So giving Hermione a quick squeeze of support, he retraced the paths to the place Luna lay and dropping to the ground he molded his body against her back. Harry could feel Luna's emotions welcome him back. Harry threaded his arm under her arm to place his hand again over her heart. Luna moved slightly as Harry was doing this and instead his hand ended up cupping her left breast. Harry froze with embarrassment as Luna gave a start and when he did nothing she gave a little sigh and relaxed. Harry felt first a burst of anxiety; then a sense of contentment as whatever she felt in return from Harry allowed her to regain her composure. Harry slipped his hand up and centered it once again over Luna's heart. Then re-casting the spells the Lovegoods had taught him, Harry again plunged in to the sphere of Luna's emotions.

There was a considerable difference between the sphere from even when Harry had last seen it. More of the memories were visible floating and the blackness was less. It appears the Lovegoods were right, Luna was starting help and was no longer as in so much pain that she could not longer act. As the metaphysical Harry drew near to the metaphysical Luna, he could feel his heart tied welcome him back. It seems he was missed, and more than a little. As Harry started back to work he was no longer alone. Luna's memories would herd and corral bits of the black pain towards that area Harry would favor; it became much easier to remove the pain. Then a memory floated by that was bloated with pain. Harry reached to start filtering away the pain just as he had some of those other memories…

It was both a very long and a very short night for Harry. Once more Harry felt the garden fill to the brim with the volcanic glass. He and Hermione again gathered the stone, but once the stone was gathered, Harry asked Hermione to join him on the bench. Once the two were settled Harry shuttered and asked Hermione to hold him.

"Hold you? I don't mind, but that is not like you."

"I found the memory Luna's mom was warning me about…Luna was physically abused and nearly raped her third year at school."

"What?! Who? When?"

During the Triwizard tournament. !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- As to who; I don't know. Luna's memory is blurred. Whoever he is he made her swear an oath not to tell anyone. He was about to force her during the third task, they were interrupted by the seventh year girl's prefect from Hufflepuff. She had become suspicious but thought the two were sneaking off for some fun and intended to surprise the two of them just to scare them into behaving. So she heard the threats and insults from the boy and the cries of pain from Luna. She managed to get the boy expelled quietly and took Luna under her wing for as long as she could. But since she was graduating that was not long enough.

"Harry? Is this why Luna believes in the made up creatures?"

"No, as near as I can tell Luna has always believed in them. Moreover, Hermione, in some cases she has seen some of the creatures she has described. Not all of them, but some. I have seen those memories now. They were not dreams and did not appear to be pranks. So no, the abuse did not scar her that way. Instead, her dad rebuilt his daughter that summer. That is the reason she doted on him so much."

"And you want me to hold you why?"

"I got too close to this memory before I found out what it was about. I am going to need a few more minutes being Harry. Hermione, Luna is not going to be pleased I told you this. She is going to like my knowing even less."

"So don't tell her?"

"Merlin No! When she found out later that we had known for a while it would devastate her. And something this big it is not an 'If she found out' but a 'When she found out'."

After a few minutes of comfort given and received, Harry complemented Hermione on her progress and returned to his charge. As Harry molded himself to her back Harry got a quick burst of cheer from his heart tied, and again Luna moved so his hand rested on her breast for a second. The cheer was followed by a mischievous sense of success. Harry guessed that Luna was soon going to be playing tricks on him…

Harry slowly came back to himself and looked around. A faint light showed that dawn was not far off. Turning Harry found Hermione working on the black rocks in the corner and only one or maybe two of the obsidian stones still in Luna's garden. Beside him Luna groaned and moved a bit.

"Hermione!"

His brown haired friend looked over and Harry waved his hands, motioning her towards him. Hermione glanced over to see Luna stirring and putting down the rock in her hands trotted over the path's entrance to trace her way to them.

"Harry?" Luna was still in some pain, and but it was down to manageable levels. Harry could see where the pain had left its mark on her. Giving her a wane smile he pushed some of his relief and affection towards his prone friend.

"Harry! I felt that!"

The rest of what Luna had to say was cut off as Hermione came up to the two of them and very carefully drew Luna into her arms.

"Hermione?!"

"Merlin Luna! I am so sorry!"

"Well you did not really know. I should have explained it better."

"Luna!, I swear! Do not take this so lightly! I nearly killed you!"

"Hermione? This is not at all like you. What happened while I was not paying attention to anyone but myself?"

"Your parents made a couple of appearances and they had a rather heated discussion with Hermione while I was helping you."

"You saved me you know Harry."

"That was my hope."

"There is more isn't there. I could feel you as you helped me. I can still feel you even though we are not as closely tied. What did you do? And what do mean my parents. That is my mother's heart's home I know, but daddy's heart's home is miles from here."

"As your mom explained it, in order to help you enough to make a difference, I had to become heart tied to you. I hope you don't mind too much since"

Luna interrupted Harry with a gasp.

"Heart Tied?! My mother?! My mother actually spoke to you?!"

"To both of us. And your father as well."

"Daddy?! You spoke to DADDY?!"

"Luna!!!"

"What Hermione?"

"Look over there."

Almost invisible in the early dawn's light the two adult Lovegoods stood at the garden's boundaries and waved.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

Luna was unsteady on her feet, but even in her clumsiness, she stayed on the paths and met her family at the bench. Harry and Hermione stayed where they were and gave their blonde friend a few minutes.

"This was a good thing you did Harry Potter."

"Yeah, and for once no one appears too much the worse for it. Although all three of us are exhausted, will need to crash soon. Come on, let's finish getting these last stones and finish the stream bed."

Harry and Hermione quietly gathered the few remaining stones and it seemed in just a few moments had the last of their monument to the pain and lessons of the previous day.

"Harry? What have you two built in my garden?"

Un-noticed Luna had finished speaking with her family's dead and had wandered over to see what the two living friends she had here were doing.

"Hi Luna, did you have a nice visit with your folks?"

"It was very nice actually. I did not know that daddy could visit me through mummy's garden. I am happy they are able to be together now. Harry, what have you two built in my garden?"

"I am glad that he was able to Luna, your mom was pretty upset with me earlier and your dad help calm her down."

"I am glad too Hermione. Harry? What is this?"

"I thought you needed a memorial to being heart tied to someone, and I remembered you saying you had an uncle the gathered the stones, but built with them. Hermione and I gathered you pain's stones and built this with them. Something to remind you that you are not alone. And I hope you will understand; you will never be totally alone again. You are in my heart. And I am now in yours."

Harry took Luna's hands in his and pushed his love and affection though her heart and into the garden while Hermione stood behind Luna and put her own hands on Luna's shoulders. Harry could feel her push her own affection and even a bit of the guilt at causing her friend so much pain though the bond Harry had with Luna. The garden took only a moment to respond and as Luna stared in amazement as a stream of water started to flow through the paths created by the obsidian.

"You? … You both? … Did this for me?!"

**Aftermath**

In retrospect Harry should have known it would be too much for Luna. She had: 1) just lost her father; 2) none of her friends had attended said father's funeral; 3) she had just had a very painful night; 4) she had just discovered she was heart tied to someone not of her choosing; and 5) she had just 'seen' her father in her mom's garden when she hadn't thought that was possible. Luna folded over and collapsed into a heap on the ground. Hermione was beside the fallen girl before Harry had done much more than recognize that Luna wasn't standing anymore. Getting down on ground beside his two friends Harry discovered Luna crying into Hermione shoulder. They were not the heart rending sobs he was sure he expected, but rather sniffles and soft sobs. Feeling more than a bit awkward and useless a the moment Harry got back up, and traced his way in the morning light back to the brooms that he and Luna had used to get here several lifetimes ago. Bringing the brooms back to the clearing Harry found the two girls sitting close together and Hermione was holding Luna's hand. That warned Harry that something was up; Hermione was not really physical in her affection and to be holding Luna's hand would mean Luna had been about to run away, either physically or mentally.

Harry's danger sense was correct as Luna turned a panic stricken face towards him as he settled down beside her.

"You told her about my third year Harry? Why?!"

Harry took hold of her other hand firmly, but not holding it so tight is would hurt.

"Luna, I needed to tell someone, and Hermione was here. I needed to tell because to be honest I got too close to that memory and it sucked me in its emotions. When I came back to myself I needed Hermione to anchor me as Harry instead of as Luna's emotions. And since that was a very un-Harry thing to need, Hermione wanted to know what had happened. I was tired and feeling very overwhelmed at the time, and I told her. Now before you even have a chance to get started; I Will Not Give Up On You! While I am very sorry you were hurt that way, it does not mean that I will stop being your friend. Nor does it mean I am ashamed to know you. It means I now know why you were able to help me so much when I was hurting after the DOM comedy of errors. You had not only suffered through the death of a parent; you knew what it was to be abused. You helped me more at that time than I can ever say. Now it is time for me to start repaying that debt."

"Harry is right Luna. I will not give up on you either. You and I may not see eye to eye, in fact your mother pretty much told I had built a wall with my book learning, but that does not mean I think you are below me. I am not ashamed to say you are one of my friends."

Luna was not an attractive sight with red eyes and a still too pale face, but the eyes that always gave the impression of being surprised were even wider.

So quietly Harry could almost not hear her words.

"You… You don't think… that I am… dirty?"

"I think we all three have covered in dirt this morning. But no Luna I am proud to have you as one of the people that have stood by me. You are not dirty inside. You are not tarnished. You have one of the most beautiful souls of anyone I have ever known."

"It has been a long night for all three of us Luna. Look at me. I Hermione Granger am proud to know you. And I am looking forward to your friendship."

"but…?"

"No buts Luna. We are all tired and hungry. Let's go to your house; clean up; eat; and sleep for about a week."

That got a weak giggle from Luna, but she agreed. Soon all three were disillusioned and flying towards the Luna's current house. Hermione was in front of Harry on his borrowed broom since she had not been to this house of Luna's before.

It only took a bit to get to the house. It took a while longer to get clean as there was only one bathroom and all three of them need quite a bit of scrubbing to get the real and imagined dirt off of them. While Hermione cleaned up first Luna and Harry started preparing a simple meal that included some hearty soup. When Hermione finished with her cleaning, Harry shooed Luna into the bath while he finished with the meal. All three sat down to eat before Harry took his turn at the shower. Thankful that the hot water was heated magically and so was not going to run out, Harry scrubbed him self clean twice and washed his hair three times before getting out, drying and after slipping on a robe he found, started searching for the other two.

He found the two girls in the only bed room sitting on the bed. Hermione explained she was in a browed night gown she had transfigured to a better fit and handed Harry what had to be one of Mr. Lovegood's old night shirts. After changing to the unfamiliar garment Harry asked about some sheets to put on the couch in the other room.

Luna was looking much better and firmly explained to Harry that there was only one bed, and she was not up to sleeping on the couch. And since she was the hostess, there was no way she was going to let Harry sleep on said couch. When Hermione gave a faint giggle and Harry gave her 'the look' Hermione explained that Luna had pretty much used exactly the same arguments on her when she tried to volunteer to sleep on the couch.

"Harry? Please, I know this is a bit strange for you, but I really do think I need you beside me tonight. Well it is only late morning and not night at all, but I still do need you here. Hermione, this bed is plenty big enough for all three, and to be honest Harry and I are not up to doing anything beyond sleep. And since you have been awake more that twenty four hours yourself, I expect you won't be able to take advantage of us either."

Fifteen minutes later Luna got her way Harry again found himself lying beside the blonde and facing her back although the bed was a lot more comfortable than the garden's ground. Hermione really was too tired to fight very hard, and lay on the bed on the Luna's other side facing the two of them some what stiffly. Luna gave a huge sigh of contentment and gently hugged Hermione to her for a moment.

"Hermione? I know this is not what you expected, but I really do thank you for this. Harry would have felt my heart tug at him to join me since we are heart tied, and that tie will develop more quickly if we remain in close proximity to each other for a while. But your help in my garden and your declaring to be my friend means very much to me. I… I have been too much alone since daddy died."

Harry discovered that Hermione was made of flesh and blood. She was not able to resist the plea in Luna's voice. Her eye's softened, and while she did not snuggle up to her blonde bedmate she did scoot a bit closer to kiss Luna's forehead.

"Luna Lovegood, you are one of my friends. And I look forward to being a better friend to you than I have been in the past. Sleep sweet my friends."

Harry had never heard that expression before, but it made perfect sense to him for this morning's nap.

"Sleep sweet Hermione; sleep sweet Luna."

"Sleep sweet? … Yes, that describes it well. Sleep sweet Hermione. Sleep sweet heart tied."

And sleep sweet all three did.

**Making Plans**

Harry did not know how long he had been asleep, but he woke up slowly to the comfortable sensation of being loved. His heart was filled with a quiet joy. If this is what being heart tied to Luna was going to be like, he was very glad he had not given her a chance to refuse.

Harry began to take stock of his surroundings. It seemed that yet again he his hand was cupping Luna's left breast. But Hermione had shifted closer to the Luna as she slept as well and Harry's hand was now caught in a sandwich with Hermione's right breast pressing into the top of his hand. Both girls… correction both young women were in those night dresses, so no flesh was touching flesh, but Harry was quite sure he was embarrassed about how his hand had roamed while he slept. And now with his hand trapped as it were, Harry was not sure how to escape without waking either and thus facing the wrath of both.

The burst of embarrassment proved that being heart tied did have some disadvantages as Luna stirred slightly and woke. The pleasant feeling of loving and being loved intensified followed by a spark of pleasure, as Luna realized that she was not alone and was in fact surrounded. The spark grew a bit as Luna took stock of the sensations around her and Harry could tell exactly when Luna became aware of where Harry's hand was placed. The next sets of emotions were a jumble that included some anxiety and a bit of fear, but shortly after settled into another spear of joy and mischievous pleasure. Taking pity on her heart tied, Luna gently leaned back into Harry's back and twisted her left side away from Hermione. Once his hand was freed Harry released his hold and disentangled himself from his partner. Harry excused himself quietly and made a needed trip to the loo.

Coming back into the room, Harry found a giggling Luna in the midst of trying to slip herself from a gentle hug that was being provided by a still sleeping Hermione. Harry was about to leave again when she stopped giggling and quietly asked for his assistance. Checking the time and deciding that they had slept a bit more than 3 hours, instead of helping Luna get up without waking Hermione, Harry slipped to the other side of the bed and blew gently into Hermione's ear.

Hermione did not start awake so quickly that she could strike at her tormentor, but she was awake and sitting before she could realize just how close to Luna she had ended up. This earned a glance of thanks from Luna while Hermione was scowling at Harry.

"What did you do that for? I was quite asleep and enjoying being asleep."

"We slept for more than 3 hours, and if we are going to sleep at all tonight we will all three need to stay awake for the rest of the day."

The scowl did not fade much from Hermione's face, but she did finally agree that Harry was correct. Harry agreed to meet the ladies in the family room, left to magically clean the only clothes he had at the moment get out of the night shirt he was currently wearing.

Hermione, when she arrived a few minutes later was dressed in clothes that suited Luna's coloring instead of her own, and Harry guessed that they had been magically made a bit bigger to fit the bigger of the two ladies, but they were not the clothes she had been wearing the previous two days.

Luna shortly came in her self also wearing a clean set of cloths and all three moved to the kitchen table and sat. The silence was quit loud. Harry could tell Luna was unsure about how to go on, but Harry had the glimmerings of a plan, but he needed to bit to think it through some more. So picking one of Hermione's known weak spots, he moved to occupy the two ladies in a manner they would both likely enjoy and also let the two get to know each other a bit more.

"Luna? You explained to me that the heart's home was old magic. Do you have any books on it? Hermione wanted to know what spells I was using but last night I did not have the time to show her."

Both ladies gave a glance of thankfulness to find a subject they both could embrace and Luna excused herself to get the promised book.

"That was well thought of Harry. I promised to be a better friend but had not clue how to start."

"I have the germ of an idea starting Hermione, and I wanted a chance to mull it over for a bit. Do you have some of you own clothes somewhere other than the Burrow?"

"Hmm, Yes I do not want to go back there at the moment. I do have some clothes at my parent's house."

"Let's plan on appariting this evening to get some cloths. But please plan on coming back here tonight. Luna needs us, and I think it would be bad to leave her alone tonight."

Un-noticed Luna had come while Harry was speaking.

"Yes! Please come back Hermione! Harry too!"

"Shhh Luna, quietly. I for one will be back tonight. I hope Hermione will join us, but I will be back. But I do need more changes of clothes. Hermione will feel better in her own clothes as well."

"Oh! … Yes you are right Harry. Hermione, please consider coming back this evening. I … I … Please say you will consider it."

"Ok, Luna I will consider it. But first before we have to deal with clothes and such you were going to teach me about this old magic I experienced last night."

"I? I teach you? Hermione are you sure?"

"I need to interact with you more Luna, and yes, you get to teach me. I know only what you taught me last night. And that does not explain anything that I saw Harry do, or why you were in so much pain, or why your mum was able to speak to us.

"To be honest, I did not know mummy could speak to you at all. Daddy never went to see mummy's garden after mummy died. I thought only I could."

"Perhaps you will lean something then while you are teaching me."

Harry paid only a slight bit of attention to the following discussion. He considered himself an ok student, but nowhere close to the level of his bushy haired friend. And now that he was watching Luna in action as well… Harry decided to just be glad they were willing to be friends with someone as dense as he was.

"Harry! You stop that right now!"

"Huh?! What did I do?"

"You are quite smart enough and I will not have you feeling inferior to me!"

Ouch! Harry would need to work on not feeling quite so loud.

"Stop That Too!"

"Unn … sorry?"

It did not help that Hermione was smirking at him. Luna glared at him for a few more moments and only relaxed when he sent an apologetic burst of sorrow to his heart tied.

"That is so weird! Do you read each other's minds now?"

"No we can feel each other's emotions. Harry was feeling inferior to the two of us and somewhat stupid. When I called him out on it he felt guilt and then tried to damp his emotions so I would not feel them any longer. Harry? I am sorry if I am pushing. Please don't regret being heart tied to me."

"Are you kidding? Luna, do you have any idea how wonderful it was to wake up to the joy in your heart after our nap?"

"Eeep?!"

Harry and Hermione were treated to an embarrassed blush that traveled down Luna's face, down her neck, only to be hidden by the clothes Luna was wearing.

"I will gladly put up with your calling me out and preventing me from becoming a depressed maniac if I can have the chance to feel your joy of life like that."

Harry was surprised to find himself on the floor having been tackled by a blonde streak. Luna's eyes were staring square into his as she whispered.

"You don't regret being heart tied to me?"

"Not so far. To be honest I was afraid you would regret being saddled with me. I did not give you a choice after all."

"whimper…"

As Luna collapsed against Harry's chest he became the first male of the species to understand what women where talking about whenever they spoke of happy tears.

Hermione left the room after a few moments to give the two a chance to regain some balance. And half an hour later she returned with a suitcase. Harry and Luna were again sitting upright at the table and talking quietly.

"Is it safe to come back in?"

"Yes Hermione. Harry has agreed not to make me cry again for at least the night."

"Luna, I expect you needed that cry. And I have decided I don't want to be alone tonight, so I am taking your invite at your word, and you are stuck with me playing chaperon."

Luna grinned at her invited guest and stuck her tongue out at her in mock disgust at having a chaperon.

"Hermione, Luna and I have been talking, and I would like to propose an idea to you. I know you want to go hunting for you parents. I do not want you to go by your self. Yes you are a big girl and are capable of taking care of yourself, but I still don't want you to go by yourself. I also do not want to leave Luna alone right now. How about you wait to look for your parents until all three of us can go? It should only be week longer before we could all go together."

The stunned face on Hermione's face caused a couple of giggles from Luna and Harry was sure his smile was as big as a smile could get.

"Say yes Hermione. I want to go somewhere away from here for a bit, and Harry would like to pretend he can help."

"Hey! I can too help; even if it is just act as a bit of dross to the beauty of you two ladies."

"Dross Harry? I think not. As I remember it you clean up quiet well. It is a good thing Luna will with us to help me beat the fan girls off of you."

"Fan girls? Ewww!"

"With you? Oh Thank You Hermione! Thank You! This will be ever so much fun! Harry! Off with you. You need to get clean clothes. By the time you get back Hermione and I will have the trip all planned. And yes you should feel helpless right now. Your fate has been decided."


	2. Hunting Grangers

Disclamer:

All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other recognizable characters in this tale. I am not making any money from this drabble.

A/N:

Many people helped me make this chapter. NettieT supported and helped me through the whole process; Brian64 helped with the Australia information and with several suggestions; Paladeus helped with some plot issues; and SomeGuyFawkes gave me a final check for canon errors and pointed out my many typos and language errors. I hope I have corrected most if not all of them. I had one more beta set up to go over this but our e-mails got crossed and I do not want to wait any longer before I post this. My thanks go out to all of these people as they are helping me make this a better story. It took me a lot longer to write this than I thought it would, but between work, school, my wife, and real life I generally only have Saturday mornings to write.

A/N the second:

Major fluff and one lime ahead.

A/N the third: Thanks to Herman Tumbleweed for the final beta work.

**Hunting Grangers**

by Aealket

Harry Potter was enjoying a bit of peace and quiet. Not that he regretted his current lot in life; his travelling companions were far preferable and better looking than the Dursleys had ever been. He was in Adelaide, South Australia, with both Luna and Hermione hunting for Hermione's wayward parents. And he was enjoying the time he was able to spend with two such lovely, smart, lovely, funny, and lovely ladies.

Australia, or 'Oz' as the locals termed it, was not what Harry had expected. Of course he had expected that Luna, Hermione, and he would have been able to pop down to

"The land down under", pick up Hermione's parents and return to England in less than a week. That week ended over two months ago. Wendell and Monica Wilkins were no longer in Sydney, where they had started. They had moved to Surfers Paradise very shortly after arriving in Australia. That move was apparently something of a mistake as it was only a month later that the Wilkins then moved to Nambour. That move lasted a bit longer, but neither of those towns in Queensland had suited them. So the Wilkins closed their practice, and told the people, who Harry had asked that they were moving to Adelaide which was much larger. But no dentists by the name of Wilkins could be found in Adelaide.

Harry was sitting on a bench in the Adelaide Botanic Gardens. According to the pamphlet in his hands these gardens had opened to the public in 1857. It was now late September and the spring flowers were in full bloom. He was waiting for Luna and Hermione to catch back up with him. It was the first sunny day since they had arrived in town, and Luna had managed to get Hermione to agree to a bit of sightseeing. Of course Luna, being Luna, wanted to be outdoors, resulting in a trip to the gardens which both of the females were enjoying. Hermione was soaking up the different names and types of flowers she could not see in England, and Luna was soaking up some sunshine and enjoying the colors. While it was true that the flowers were colorful and all that, Harry had left his ladies behind and finished the walking tour before them.

His ladies. Harry was in a bit of a dilemma. He was pretty sure he was in love with Hermione. But it seemed he did not want to sweep Hermione off of her feet. Rather he did not want to sweep only Hermione off her feet; he wanted to sweep Hermione and Luna both off their feet, since it appeared that Harry was in love with his heart-tied as well. There were two major problems with this joyous sweeping of his ladies; the problem was his ladies themselves. Hermione was not thinking of anything much beyond finding her wayward parents and getting more and more worried that they would reject her once she did find them. And Luna was thinking more and more about Hermione and planning some sweeping of her own.

Thinking of his ladies, they had just come back into sight, and Harry was all for drinking in the sight they made. Luna was a bit shorter and of a slimmer build than Hermione, but she had the happy energy of about six different people. You could almost imagine her as a puppy bouncing around the slower and larger of the two. Harry was pleased to notice that Luna's bubbling joy had pulled Hermione out of her funk. Hermione was watching Luna bounce around her with an expression of fond wonder. That expression was a pleasant change from the worried frown that had been gracing Hermione's face earlier.

Harry pushed a bit of pride and happiness to his heart-tied as a form of congratulations and was pleased to see Luna's smile get even bigger as she turned to face him. He got a bit of thanks back through their shared tie. That tie had worked wonders for his blonde friend. Being heart-tied had not hurt Harry any, but the difference in Luna was amazing.

It was a sad statement of how little attention the world had paid to Luna Lovegood. It had taken nearly a month of almost constant reassurance that Harry was pleased with the tie before Luna began to believe that her friend was not regretting his actions. It was a couple of weeks after that before she accepted that Harry wanted and needed the same nature of support from Luna that he had been giving her. The first time the two of them had argued about some little thing Luna had been sure Harry would want to try and break the tie. It had taken Hermione nearly three hours of constant counseling before Luna would accept that Harry was still happy at being heart-tied to her. That had been one of the worst days of Harry's life, certainly the worst since the true death of Tom Riddle.

Standing, Harry went to join his ladies, and upon reaching them he gave Luna a one armed squeeze, always remembering to pass his affection to her while he held her. Once he released Luna, Harry turned and hugged Hermione to himself as well.

"Hermione, it looks like we owe Luna a special lunch and some kind of treat afterwards since she got that frown off you face."

"Pooh! I was not that bad Harry!" The brunette replied.

Harry and Luna both arched their eyebrows and just looked at Hermione.

"Oh come on now; I know I wasn't that bad!"

Harry and Luna just continued looking at the girl, with Harry starting to tap his foot as well. Hermione gave it up as a bad job and laughing, squeezed herself between Harry and Luna before hugging them both quickly.

"Ok, I have been a grump. Maybe even a major grump."

"More like a grump the size of …"

"Don't you say it Luna Lovegood."

"Hmpf!"

"I do want to speak to you two ladies about something over lunch, so let's head to the Adelaide Central Markets over by Victoria Square. Luna can pick the place, and we can talk while we eat."

In spite of a good sized population, Harry and his ladies could find no evidence of a magical section in town, and so had checked into a suite at a Hilton located on Victoria Square. In spite of the rainy weather they had encountered so far, since arriving the three of them had eaten in or around these markets every day they were open. Harry, Hermione and Luna were also getting used to a public transit system that had been upgraded just a couple of years before.

Once the three were seated and munching, Harry put forth the half-baked plan he had come up with to convince his ladies he wanted this threesome to continue and grow.

"Luna, why were you frowning this morning? And Hermione, why were you short with me last night before bed?"

"Harry, you know I am worried about my parents, I was upset…"

"Yes Hermione, I know you are upset, but why were you short with me?"

"Where are you going with this Harry? It is normal for three people living in such close quarters for so long to feel a bit of pressure," the blonde girl interjected.

"Right Luna, it is normal. I don't want to abandon the search, and I don't want to abandon the two of you, but I do want a bit of time to myself. Hermione, I think you were short with me last night because you were tired of my presence in your space. Luna, I think you were frowning because Hermione and I were not asking your opinion of where we should search today. I notice that in spite of our not asking, you still got us away from the hotel, and outside doing things that have nothing to do with the search."

"What I propose is we spend the next three days a bit differently. On each day one of us will spend the day on their own doing whatever they want to do. The other two of us will spend a part of the day continuing the Granger hunt, and part of the day relaxing together. Since we are currently out of leads, I think a bit of a break will be good for all of us. And I think we each need a chance to reflect on how we need go forward as a team."

Luna was probing her heart-tied with a bit of anxiety, so Harry turned to her first.

"Yes Luna?"

"Why now Harry? We have been doing quite well at getting along for three such different people. I know I have been pleased at how well you both accepted me at the last minute for this trip."

Hermione asked, "Yes Harry; why now? And Luna, don't even think for a minute that we don't treasure your company on this trip."

Harry grinned at Hermione as he noticed a bit of a blush climb up Luna's cheeks. His heart-tied had been a lonely girl who was sure no one really liked or accepted her. He and Hermione had made good progress towards convincing her she was an important person in her own right, but she could still backslide whenever there was an unexpected change in their plans.

"Now because we need a chance to regroup; now because I don't want the pressures we are beginning to feel to have a chance to boil over; now because if those pressures do boil over it will tear the three of us apart, and I don't want that to happen. If you remember, before we left England, we expected to be back well before the school year re-started. Yet school has started and here we are, and while Hermione has said nothing, I know she is feeling guilty about 'kidnapping' us and preventing the three of us from completing our schooling."

"That's silly Harry," Luna stated, "as if I would want to be at Hogwarts without the two of you."

"Luna! School is important, and I have caused you to miss your last year." Hermione answered emphatically.

"Hermione, do you think for even a minute I have enjoyed the treatment I have received at school? I am not sure I would have been able to face going back this year without Daddy to support me. If Harry had not included me, and paid attention to me starting in my fourth year, I am not sure I would have been able to get through last year. As it was, I was able to tune out some of how I was treated because I knew I was working to help my friends."

It was very rare to see Hermione so at a loss of words. She wore a shocked, almost dumbfounded expression for longer than Harry could ever remember.

"But, Luna, but," she finally asked haltingly, "what, how, I mean. Luna what are you going to do now?"

"Hermione, do you remember the night you found my heart's home?"

"Of course I do Luna; I still have nightmares about how I hurt you!"

This expression of how Hermione felt about hurting her flustered Luna to the point that Harry took up the thread of conversation. "Mione, do you remember, just before you got mad at me and so accidentally hurt Luna, she asked me to gather some different kinds of stones? Well while you were getting our international Portkeys, Luna and I re-visited the gardens and picked those different stones. I had never seen an uncut ruby before."

"What? Ruby?"

Harry felt a surge of gratitude from his heart-tied, so he let her continue.

"Six rubies, eight emeralds, and three diamonds; I was disappointed, I had expected more. Remember Hermione, a heart's home ties the heart to a physical place. You have seen what happens with pain; a type of rock appears in the garden. Likewise you have heard Harry and I talk about what happens with sorrows; again, a type of rock appears in the garden. Tears of joy or relief also have an effect on the garden; a type of rock appears. For pain the rock is obsidian; for sorrows the rock is a type of granite, often with impurities running through it to warn of especially intense sorrows. The rocks that appear my heart's home after I have a good cry are precious and semi-precious stones."

Harry continued: "Hermione, in spite of how the Lovegoods lived in that tower, they are a very wealthy family. The late Mr. Lovegood retreated to the tower after the death of his wife so Luna could be closer to Mrs. Lovegood's heart's home. The Quibbler did not bring in a lot of money if any; it was Mr. Lovegood's hobby. I know I thought Luna might be from a family that was having trouble making ends meet, but really, it is quite different. Luna is quite a wealthy catch. She and I have agreed to split the cost of this trip. In short, Luna does not need to do anything. She will most likely continue the Quibbler, but again as a hobby, not as a primary source of income. The treatment she received at Hogwarts and even around her home produced enough tear created precious stones to nearly fill a small vault at the bank."

Hermione was again looking a bit shell shocked, so Harry brought the discussion back to the original purpose of this talk. "Back to my idea, I want a chance to blow off some steam without the possibility that it will affect the two of you. Hermione, I would be willing to bet you would like to visit at least one good bookstore while we are down under. Luna, I would likewise be willing to bet that you would like to get lost in the muggle zoo here. Rather than all of us just taking off in different directions, I am hoping the pairs left behind will clear the air of any little issues they are having. Like Hermione feeling guilty about Luna's seventh year at school; Mione and I talking about how we are able to stay at a very posh hotel; and Luna and I trying to develop our heart ties a bit more. It just never seems to be the right time to do these kinds of things when the three of us are together."

Luna smiled widely, saying, "Who would have thought? Hermione, would you believe our Harry could come up with a valid plan with valid reasons, or at least valid enough to convince me. Did they convince you too?"

Luna was smirking at her heart-tied, and Harry was on the receiving end of a very definite push of affection. It seems she wanted to be sure that he knew she was teasing. Unfortunately, Hermione was not aware of that side of the conversation. One of the things Harry wanted to talk to her about without Luna around.

"Luna! Harry is not that bad."

At Luna's breathless laugh, Hermione changed tactics.

"But you are right, we must be rubbing off on him a bit, I don't recall this kind of thought earlier."

Harry decided it was time to get back at his ladies, and to expand their thoughts a bit.

"I could wish you were rubbing me off, but alas, no, I am surrounded by untouchable beauty."

Both of his ladies blushed to the roots of their hair, and in perfectly synchronized movements smacked his head.

**Luna's Day Off**

Because Luna did in fact want to go to the muggle zoo, and the weather was expected to turn stormy in a day or two, the three of them agreed to let Luna go off on her own first. So after getting up and having a nice breakfast together and after many warnings to be careful, Harry and Hermione saw Luna skip down the sidewalk to the bus stop that would take her to her very own local adventure.

"Is she going to be ok Harry?" Hermione asked as they returned to their rooms.

"Hermione, she is going to be better than ok. She really does love looking at and researching animals. That book you got her about the unique creatures found here is already falling apart because she is studying it so much. To actually get to see them and not worry about either of us wanting to move along will put her in seventh heaven."

"This must be what parents feel like when their kids leave home for the first time. What my parents felt like when I left to go to Hogwarts."

"I'm glad you know."

Harry led Hermione to the small table and sat down next to her after she sat down herself. Hermione look at him with a questioning expression on her face.

"Glad about what Harry?"

"Two things: first, that you have learned to care so much about Luna; second, that you left me an opening for one of the things I really want to talk to you about without Luna around."

"Of course I care! I find myself wondering if not finding my parents as quickly as expected is either a curse or a blessing. I have never been this close to anyone before, and now I am so close to both you and Luna."

"Hermione, I am not really good at being subtle so I am going to ask outright. Would you being willing to consider a family of three? You, Luna, and I?"

Hermione's face was a study of confusion as she tried to work out what Harry was trying to say. "You…Luna…Me…You…Me…I mean…Luna…You…Me…I thought…"

"Hermione let me try again. I am as sure as a person that never had much love in his life can be that I love both you and Luna. I would like to always have the two of you with me, and I do not mean as friends. I have been having some very pleasant and interesting dreams in the past couple of months, and you both figure in those dreams together."

Harry had a slight blush on his face as he finished; he really hadn't intended to say that last bit. Hermione's face had a bit of color as well, as she looked at Harry.

"Luna aside for a minute, you love me and you want me?"

Harry's face turned a deeper red as he looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, I do. I have come to treasure our good morning hugs. I almost wish I had my nightmares more often as you two both join me and comfort me. Waking up the next morning with you gives me a sense of completeness I never even knew I was missing. Add the fact I think you're a beautiful person inside and damn sexy outside…Yeah, I love you; yeah I want you."

When after a few moments with no sounds from Hermione, Harry chanced a glance up at her. She had a look of wonder with eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Harry, I didn't think you could like me that much. We were just friends for so long. And I am not really sexy."

"I know, we are friends, and after we beat Tom-I-refuse-to-call-him-by-his-stupid-name-Riddle, you and Ron were a thing, while I was a thing with Ginny. When we first started on this trip I thought my attraction to you was bleeding to me through my tie to Luna, but now I don't think so. Luna has mentioned to me how I have grown into my own love."

"I always wondered what she meant when she said that. You were never looking at her when she said it."

"She is more than just amazing, but back to you, as you said to put Luna aside for the minute. You are too sexy! And while I am a bit prejudiced on your behalf I think your looks and figure are, well, hot."

"Harry, I care for you as well. And if you want to think this rat's nest of hair is sexy, I know it is better to humor the insane."

Taking his Gryffindor courage to heart, Harry scooted his chair over to Hermione's and wrapped his arms around her."

"What's wrong with your hair? I know I like it because it is a part of you."

"Like I said humor the insane; you are insane to like me when you could have Luna."

Harry felt Hermione wrap her own arms around him for a second then she shifted away and when Harry released her, she stood up, and drew him over to the couch where they both flopped down and re-established a distance of zero between the two of them.

"Luna no longer aside, I do want Luna, but I want her with you, not instead of you."

"That is insane Harry. People don't do that."

"Since when am I like other people Hermione? And I thought you were going to humor me."

Harry felt Hermione sigh, and surprisingly she settled even deeper into his side.

"Ok Harry, for the minute let's pretend that I go along with this. Why are you asking me without Luna present? She has just as big a say in this as I do."

"I am speaking to you first because I expect to have a harder time convincing you. Luna and I are heart-tied, and that gives me a bit of an unfair advantage over you. I know she is already attracted to you by no small degree, and I also know she is beginning to like me more than just a little. And being tied to her in the way I am gives me hope that we, that is you and I, will be able to help Luna work through her fear of men. I would have no hope at all of reaching her without the heart tie, and I have almost just as little hope to get her to stay with me permanently without your presence in the group."

"I am jealous of your tie with Luna."

"If we are a threesome, there is something we could do about that. Remember, while we were in the garden of Luna's mom the three of us were able to feel each other. According to what I have learned about the heart's homes if you and I created a heart's home adjacent to Luna's and to each other, we should be able to share a bond much like the heart tie I have with Luna now."

"Harry, you saw what happened when I stepped in Luna's garden; doing that would make us very vulnerable. And just how would we put two more gardens all adjacent to each other and Luna's? The geometry doesn't work that way very well."

"Hermione, you are trying to change the subject, and nearly succeeded. We can talk about gardens and geometry and the forming of heart ties only after you agree to an unconventional family arrangement. If you agree, then I will approach Luna, hopefully tomorrow, while you are digging through the local bookstores. Then the two of you can plan my happy life for me while I wander the town on my own the next day."

"You are still planning on us each having a day to ourselves?"

"Yes, I am; now more than ever. I want this to work for a lifetime and that means three equal partnerships: you and I; Luna and I; and one between you and Luna. Luna is more than half in love with you already, and you have not been pushing her away like I half expected. But I do not know if you can learn to more than care for her."

"Why are you stressing this so much Harry?"

"You are a very strong person Hermione. Luna is not as strong, or as self assured as you. If you cannot love her enough to let her be herself, your inner strength will overwhelm her, and I don't want to see the result of that. I have been acting as a kind of buffer between the two of you so far. I have the advantage of feeling her emotions; I am learning when what she is feeling is something that can be ignored, or if it is like yesterday when she needed a chance to be outside in the sun. That need was strong enough that I took my cue from her and we ended up spending the morning at the botanical park. The flowers were pretty and all, but if Luna had not needed the chance to enjoy this brief stretch of sunshine, we would have spent most, if not all of the day checking out dentists."

"So Luna and I are going to have a day to talk about this together without you to play referee?"

"Yes, I have no idea how I am going to stay away for the day knowing you two will be deciding a good bit of my future happiness, but I have to trust you both or the idea of three equal partnerships will be sunk before it can set sail."

Hermione in typical fashion released her part of the embrace they were sharing and slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"That was a very poor pun Harry Potter!"

"Yeah it was. I am quite pleased with it. Ouch! Quit that!"

Harry watched while Hermione first smirked at him after delivering that second blow; then turned pensive. He asked, "What are you thinking lady of my dreams?"

Hermione sighed, and then went into what Harry knew as deep thinking mode, still snuggled up against his side. He continued to hold his friend close and hope. As the minutes slowly crept by one of his hands began a soft movement against her back. Harry was more than a little surprised when Hermione did not challenge his actions; if anything she snuggled a bit closer to him, re-establishing the two-armed embrace she had released to hit him. Finally she stirred, but instead of releasing him, Hermione pushed and the next thing Harry knew he was on his back with Hermione pressing down against him from above. Hermione was no longer lost in thought, but Harry could not recognize the look she was giving him either.

"Harry, are you sure you want me as well?"

"Yes Hermione, as I said before I want you."

"Kiss me?"

Harry Potter was not a brilliant guy, but he did not need to be asked twice. His first real kiss with Hermione did not cause the earth to move for Harry but he put as much of his love for this young woman into the kiss as he could. When the kiss ended Hermione sighed yet again and collapsed on him.

"Yes."

"Yes what Hermione?"

"Yes I think am in love with you as well as Luna. And yes I will agree to a family of three. Oh, and yes I could feel your love for me in that kiss. It was just a bit that I was able to feel just now. Perhaps since you gave me your affection in the garden I could feel your emotions just now."

"Thank you Hermione."

"Don't thank me yet, you have to convince our Luna."

"Our Luna, that has a nice ring to it. I think I can do that. But the thanks is for your loving me."

"You talk too much. Kiss me," she purred.

Harry squeezed his new girl friend and complied with her request. The room became mostly quiet.

**Teaching Harry**

"Harry?"

"Yes Mione?"

"Do you know anything about French kissing?"

"All that I know is that Ginny did not enjoy it whenever I tried to start anything beyond a simple kiss. I thought that girls didn't like it."

"From what Luna has told me, Ginny was being influenced by her mother. I do enjoy that kind of kissing with the right guy. I would like to enjoy it with you."

Harry let Hermione start the next kiss and after only a second, he felt Hermione open her mouth a bit, Harry did likewise and moments later his tongue was meeting hers at the joining of their lips. While there were no words, Harry felt that he was carrying on quite a conversation with Hermione. When the two of them came up for air, Hermione was smirking a bit which caused all sorts of alarm bells to go off in Harry's head.

Through the smirk she said, "When I next see Ginny, I am not sure if I am going to thank her, or tell her off."

Harry turned Hermione's statement over in his head several times before giving it up for a lost cause and asked "Huh?"

The smirk on Hermione's face got even bigger and after giving a Harry much shorter, but still deep kiss, she got off of him and sat the two of them up.

"I was not expecting that I would need to teach you how to go on as a boyfriend. And while I am relishing the fact that I am going to get to teach you, I am also unhappy at the time that may take. We really do need to talk a bit about how much I am costing you and Luna."

Since that seemed as clear as mud to Harry, he repeated himself. "Huh?"

"Harry, I like being touched, and caressed. It appears Ginny trained you not to let your hands do any roaming."

Harry watched dumbfounded as Hermione took one of his hands and brought it up to her face. The both of them shivered as she guided his hands in a very gentle exploration of her face. But instead of letting his hand go as he expected, Hermione then guided his hand to her neck, and down till she was holding his hand against her breast.

"Harry, I want to be touched, and I am not glass. If your hands start to go anywhere I do not want them to, I will be sure to tell you. We are not going to end up starkers today, but you have my permission to explore. I have every intention of doing some exploring of my own. The same rules will apply to you, if I put my hands anywhere you do not want them to be, let me know."

"I…I won't hurt you?"

"Why would you think you would?"

"I kind of interrupted a couple at Hogwarts once. As she was groaning pretty badly I was sure she was hurt, even though she stayed in the room with her guy after they chased me out."

"Harry I have every hope that I will be groaning a bit myself. But I promise I will let you know if you start to hurt me. You really don't have any experience with a female's body do you?"

Harry looked at his hand still pressed against Hermione's breast and blushed as he answered. "Unh I never really had the chance before the final battle, and well afterwards, well no I don't. I have seen some pictures around, I know what all the guys in the dorms whispered, and well I have had 'the talk', but no, other than touching Luna's breast by accident while we became heart-tied, no experience."

"Harry, look at me."

Harry looked back into Hermione's eyes and was surprised to find a very caring face without the rejection he half expected.

"Harry, we have already agreed that we care for each other more than a bit. I don't have much more experience than you do, but Ron and I did play some of these games. I want to feel you touching me. As I said I will let you know if you get out of line. Now enough talk for a while, kiss me."

Time seemed to blur in Harry's mind; buttons, snaps and zippers all became very important as pieces of clothing became obstacles that needed to be discarded. Kissing and being kissed was first and foremost, but after Harry's shirt joined Hermione's in a pile she began kissing not just his lips. Having been granted the right, nay even invited, to explore Hermione's breasts, Harry discovered that bras were an evil invention. But once the offending hooks were beaten, a new kind of soft was discovered; or rather a soft that had some very hard nipples, both of which needed close examination. Kisses to those nipples caused the first moan from Hermione and when Harry tried to back off she pulled his head back down to her chest with a very firm order to not stop his trip of discovery.

True to her prediction and wishes, Hermione's groans became a bit more frequent as Harry learned more. It was not long however, before Harry began doing a bit of groaning as well. Hermione spent some time kissing his nipples. That first kiss nearly had him plastered to the ceiling. When Harry found himself in only his boxers and Hermione in nothing but her panties, Hermione reached down and slipped her hand south of his waistband. All thoughts of discovery stopped as the sensations quickly overwhelmed him. Harry was sure he would die of embarrassment when he realized exactly what he had done, but Hermione stopped his attempts to apologize with a kiss, and then took one of his hands with her remaining free hand and placed it against her own panties. She then whispered that he was to continue learning about her body, and warning him to be very gentle, captured his lips with her own…

**How much?**

Hermione had been quite pleased with Harry's trip of discovery, and after two separate showers to clean up a bit, and some new clothing the two of them sat down to examine the ledger cards Harry had been keeping. Hermione was not just displeased at the bottom line, she was speechless. Harry feeling more than a bit pleased with how the day had been going so far took full advantage of the look of shock and got in a good hug and a bit of a kiss on her cheek. He did keep himself in check though and did not try to take any additional liberties.

"Harry! I will never be able to pay you back for even a small part of this trip."

"I don't recall saying you needed to pay back any of it. Don't slap me sweetheart, I didn't. You were so busy getting the passports and Portkeys and such, that you did not discuss the financing of this trip with us. Luna and I however, did discuss this and we both wanted to be comfortable and we both have quite a bit of money. The Potters do not have as much wealth as say the Malfoys had, but I do own a mansion as well as the property at Godric's Hollow, and I have transferred enough from my vaults to some muggle banks that I will be able to live quite well on just the interest from those investments. And Luna is even richer than I am. She has two mansions she could move into, and I think two additional smaller houses as well as the house where she grew up. And that does not count the cash she could bring in if she sold more of those gem stones from her garden."

"But Harry, I don't bring anything into this relationship!"

"Whoa there Hermione, you bring yourself. As a family we will have money. A lot of money, but we are not buying you. When we started this trip neither Luna nor I were planning on seducing you. Well I didn't; I'm not too sure about Luna."

"But Harry!"

"But nothing Hermione. If you would please recall our school days, did you think for even one minute Luna was rich? I know I didn't, and to be sure a goodly number of the kids that teased her didn't know it either." At least Harry had gotten Hermione to start listening, but she was still looking pretty unhappy.

Harry continued to press his point, "Our Luna doesn't care about money. It is just a tool that let her dad hunt for those creatures he was always writing about. She was quite surprised when I asked to help pay, and she was even more surprised when I told her, you would want to help as well."

Both Harry and Hermione started when a third voice entered the conversation, "Yes I was, and I am still a bit confused as to why you would want to pay if you don't have the money at hand. It is not like I am counting what we spend."

Un-noticed by either Harry or Hermione, Luna had come in while they had been speaking. As Harry turned to look at his other lady, he could see her day had been all she had wanted. Her hair was a bit wind blown; her face flushed with pleasure; and the grin on her face was from ear to ear.

"So how did you sneak in without my knowing young lady?"

"I had to put a damper on our heart tie this morning. I have no idea what you were doing, but the emotions were pretty intense."

"I had one of the most productive mornings in my life. Hermione was a great teacher."

While Hermione blushed, and then snickered, Luna looked between the two of them with an arched eyebrow.

"And why did you not wait until I was here for these lessons?"

Harry grinned evilly at Hermione and retorted, "I am sure you can ask about them the day after tomorrow while I am having my day out."

"Well that may be fair I guess." Luna allowed, as she let her heart-tied to feel her emotions again.

He smiled and told her, "Based on what I am feeling currently, and the expression on your face, I believe you enjoyed your visit to the zoo Luna."

"Oh Harry, Hermione, you should have been there. It was above all things great. They had these creatures that …"

Harry allowed himself to get lost in his blonde love's chatter. Tomorrow would be another big day.

**Hermione's Day off**

"Harry James Potter! What mischief have you gotten me into?!"

Luna was not really mad, he could tell, in fact she was just short of doing cartwheels around the room because of the joy in her heart. The evening yesterday had gone much better than Harry had expected. Luna had noticed not just one, but three different bookstores for Hermione to visit, and had prepared instructions that included the normal kinds of landmarks that Hermione could follow. And all without a single mention of nargle nests. And this morning after sharing a very pleasant breakfast, Hermione had prepared to leave for the day. But just before she left, she grabbed Harry, turned him around and thoroughly kissed him. Before Harry or Luna could say anything she then turned around and wrapping her arms around Luna, looked into the blonde girl's eyes for a second and then very gently kissed her as well. Then Hermione slipped through the door leaving behind a very bemused Harry and an ecstatic Luna.

"I don't know if I should be grateful to Hermione, or if I am going to be upset at her for this," he said, shaking his head.

"Harry, you are making even less sense than you usually do. How did you bribe Hermione into kissing each of us? And how do we get her to do it at least to me more regularly?"

"I have every hope that we will both be sharing more kisses with Hermione. But I did not bribe her with anything. No, don't look at me that way; I didn't. All I did was ask if she would like to have a family of three. Damn, I hadn't intended to say that just yet!"

While Harry was cursing himself for spilling the beans that way, he looked at Luna as she tried to make sense of her roommates this morning.

"Three Harry? Hermione and who?

"You are being a bit slow this morning love, who did she kiss as she left?"

Luna's eyes got bigger than ever as she made some kind of sense from that comment. Harry was able to lead her to the same couch he had learned so much on yesterday. Perhaps it would be good luck today as well.

"Me? You? Hermione? Us? All of us? … Wait! Love?"

"Yes, you. Yes, me. Yes, with Hermione. Yes, us. Yes, all of us. And last but by no means least, yes, love, as in a term of endearment meaning that I love you."

The emotions slipping through their shared heart's tie were chaotic, swinging from happy to sad to happy to disbelief to hope to happy again all in just seconds. Harry decided to take part of that disbelief out of the picture right from the start. He sat them down so they were looking at each other and took Luna's left hand in his right and placed it over his heart. Then he placed his own hand over her heart and pushed his feelings, all of his feelings for her through. The wonder on Luna's face as he did this was a memory he would treasure for the rest of his life.

"But you can't love me."

"Yes I can, and I do."

"But Harry, how can you love me when you could love Hermione? What is that smile for, I don't think I said anything funny."

"I'm smiling because Hermione said pretty much the same thing yesterday, only her comment was, how I could want her when I could have you."

If possible Luna's eyes got even wider, while a small smile began to play across her lips.

"And as I told Hermione yesterday, I love you both, and I want you both, and I want the three of us to be a family."

Luna's smile got a bit bigger, and then disappeared as a sorrow intruded on their shared link.

"What, dear-heart?"

"You can't want me. I'm soiled and dirty and-"

"Stop right there Luna Lovegood! You are not soiled and dirty. I told you right after we became heart-tied I did not think you were dirty, and I also told you I was not going to give up on you. I still find your joy-of-life one of my reasons to get up in the morning."

"But Harry! I try, but I can't even get a hug from you without nearly freezing up."

"You may not have noticed, dear-heart, but you are doing better. You are accepting many one armed hugs from me with out even realizing it."

"Dear-heart?"

"Yes as in someone that is very dear to my heart. I have been calling you that in my mind from a couple of weeks now. Hermione is my sweetheart to be both different from you and still as important to me."

"You have managed to hug me?"

"Many times, only one armed so far, but that is, without a doubt, progress."

The smile was gone from her face again, but she was no longer about to shift into full flight mode. Instead she did something Harry was not expecting. Harry was suddenly awash in a longing and love from Luna. His own eyes got very big as he felt the depth of her feelings. Not knowing exactly what he was expected to do, he just loved his Luna right back. It must have been what was needed as she gave a very contented sigh and dropping her hand from his heart, turned so they were next to each other and she leaned into Harry's side. Harry very carefully wrapped one arm around her and applied a very gentle pressure as he enjoyed the feel of her body against his.

Luna gave a slight gasp and Harry realized she must have picked up that he liked the feel of her body through their link. Instead of pulling away Luna pulled a bit more of his emotions including the guilty pleasure of a beautiful woman molded into his side.

A very quiet whisper full of wonder could be heard from his side. "You really do love me. You really do find me attractive. Harry, how can you want me when there is someone as beautiful as Hermione around us all the time?"

"You are your own beauty, dear-heart. Don't get me wrong, I want Hermione as well, but that is _along_ with you, not instead of you."

"But I don't have a very good body; I am spacey; I have trust issues; I want you oh so very much… I didn't mean to say that last you know."

"Yes, dear-heart I know. I also let something slip to Hermione yesterday that I hadn't intended to. It led to a very interesting conversation. I do object to you downplaying your physical beauty though. Do you know your breast was the first woman's I ever felt? I feel a little guilty at how much I enjoyed it while you were so wracked with pain. And then you actually caused me to do it again when as you started to perform you own pain management. Your body is your own, and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see a great deal of it. But it is only a part of what I love about you. By the way you have not really been spacey with either of us nearly this entire trip, which I believe means we have started on the trust issues. And very important; I want you as well."

"But Harry, how do we do a family of three?"

"How do new couples make a family Luna? We will be making a family the same way; you, me, and Hermione all working together. It sounds like heaven to me."

"I…I don't know what to say Harry."

"I have known how you feel about Hermione through our tie for quite a while. Your feelings for me have been much better hidden, but I was pretty sure you were feeling more than just friendship towards me. One of the reasons I wanted these days with one of our threesome absent was to have a chance to sound you each out about becoming a true family, the three of us."

"Hermione agreed?"

"She kissed us both this morning didn't she? Actually her exact words were 'Yes I think am in love with you as well as Luna. And yes I will agree to a family of three.'"

Harry was stunned by the emotions that poured from his blonde dynamo. The feelings of hope and longing battled with a shrinking feeling of being unworthy.

"You are _too_ worthy Luna!"

"You felt that? That is new."

"Our ties have been running at full throttle for much longer than they ever have before."

Harry internally smirked which got a questioning feeling back. "I did say I wanted to work on our ties today. So far I have managed to kill two birds with one stone. I am quite pleased with myself."

In a movement that was so Hermione-like it was scary, Luna rapped the side of Harry's head with her free arm.

"Ouch Woman, that hurt!"

"What is that new thing I am feeling Harry?"

"You hit my head almost exactly like Hermione did yesterday when I let out a very bad pun. I am feeling a bit of déjà vu. Luna will you please say it out loud?"

"You already know I love Hermione Harry; but yes I love you as well. So much it has hurt me a bit to see you be so free with Hermione. I also want this family of three you are planning."

**Feeling Harry**

The affect of Luna's words were profound. A sense of completeness and worth settled into Harry's heart. He had done it, his loves had agreed. Harry was unable to answer Luna's question; he did not hear it. In a very unique reversal of roles Luna poured her love through their link to anchor Harry as emotions he had been holding in check began to leak through and, as the barriers he had around his emotions eroded, they began to stream and finally pour through his being.

When Harry began to take notice of his surroundings he found he was in a new position, one he did not remember taking. His head was buried into Luna's shoulder which was damp. Damn, Harry had not cried like this in forever. Luna's arms were wrapped around him in a loose embrace.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Harry, I am here."

Luna released her embrace; she took his head in both of her hands and raised it up so they were looking at each other with their foreheads touching. Tears had been falling from her own eyes as well; she was flushed and had very red eyes. Merlin she was beautiful.

"What was that Luna? I feel…well I am not too sure how I feel right now, but it…"

"You feel like your emotions have been let loose for the first time in forever Harry. Because that is what happened."

"Please remind me not to let this happen again Luna."

"Sorry, love; I have every intention of making sure you release your emotions more often. It is not healthy to keep them in like that."

Harry was a bit tired of sounding stupid in front of his ladies so he grasped the important part of her words.

"You called me love?"

"Yes I did, and I expect I will call you love quite often, or at least until I can find a pet name to match yours for me. What little I was able to think during your release I decided I like your name for me."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, Harry love, you hurt yourself."

"Why were you crying then, dear-heart?"

"I was crying for several reasons, Harry love: first, I was crying because of all of the pain and hate you have been holding in for so long; second, I was crying because you really love me and want this threesome with Hermione; third and last I was crying because there I was holding the man that means so much to me, and I couldn't bring myself to kiss him. Harry, do you have any idea what you are getting into? Pledging yourself to me? I…I really wanted to hold you closer and I couldn't. I wanted you to come back to yourself with me kissing you. I couldn't."

The tears were starting to stream down Luna's face, so Harry reached up with both hands and wiped them away, all the while sending her his support.

"Oh, dear-heart! What have I told you on more than one occasion? I will not give up on you! It takes time to reverse the hurt that was done to you. You have started to heal. You have made progress. You will be able to hold me in more than just your heart. Hermione and I will be there every step of the way. Praising your progress; cheering you up after the setbacks that will come; we will be there for you."

A couple of sniffles answered Harry as Luna buried her head into his shoulder, not even noticing that Harry's arms moved around her to hold her to him loosely. When Luna did raise her head, the tears had stopped falling although her eyes were still huge with tears that hadn't fallen yet. His heart-tied began feeding him a series of pleasant emotions; with hope being the strongest. And with a weak smile, Luna tried to put her emotions into words.

"I couldn't be happier unless Hermione was heart-tied with us as well."

"She mentioned she is a bit jealous of our tie." Harry responded. "I told her I thought creating our own heart's homes in conjunction with each other would simulate that tie for her to us."

Luna finally noticed that Harry was holding her and suddenly started, but Harry simply released her and combined a wink with some low grade longing and love through their still raw tie. Luna looked shocked for a moment and then shaking herself continued with her thoughts.

"That is a very good idea, Harry. There are other ways to form heart ties, but we will have to be home before I can check the family spells to be sure. And I think sharing a Heart's Home would be a good start that could be added to with other rituals."

"Hey that's several good ideas in the same month. You may be rubbing off on me after all."

Luna provided Harry with a mental slap instead of the Hermione patented swipe at his head. And the two of them traded some teasing emotions back and forth till Harry processed something his dear-heart had said.

"Wait, you said you can share a Heart's Home?"

Luna stopped teasing her heart-tied and new love to answer.

"In a manner of speaking. You see, Harry, twins always share the same Heart's Home, and remember I tied you to my Heart's Home for a night. It is possible to actually join more than one person to a Heart's Home on a more permanent basis."

Both Harry and Luna were then surprised when another voice joined the conversation.

"I am glad to hear that, I was not looking forward to becoming a gardener. Merlin, you two look terrible! Is everything ok? Did you agree to a family, Luna?"

Harry groaned as yet again the missing person from their threesome had managed to enter without being noticed. Luna however turned to the young lady that had just entered the room and if it was at all possible to do without a wand, she glowed.

"Hermione!"

Hermione stared at the change in Luna, and a smile grew on her face to answer the happiness that radiated off of the small blonde.

"Hi Mione." Harry greeted her. "Yes, Luna said yes. She also asked how I bribed you into kissing her this morning."

Harry received a mental smack from his happy love and as a blush began to rise in her cheeks, she questioned her own love.

"Oh please tell me Harry was right and you want to be a family with me and him!"

Harry also received his physical head slap from Hermione as Luna was asking, and turning to Luna she responded.

"Yes Harry talked me into this, and after thinking about you two all day I admit some of my reservations about it are gone. We will still have to work on me a bit though, Luna; I was not brought up to like girls. Some of my upbringing will no doubt cause us some issues."

Harry who was just standing collapsed back onto the couch as the joy from his dear-heart burned through their still raw link. Hermione looked hard at Luna and himself, and the smile on her face faded into a concerned expression.

"Harry? Luna? Are you two ok? Luna, why are you crying?"

Harry watched as Luna wiped her again overflowing eyes and smiled weakly at Hermione.

"Based on what I felt from Harry yesterday; when I got out of bed this morning, I was sure you and Harry were going to tell me you were engaged, and wanted me as a maid of honor. Now I find I am not going to lose you but have a chance to be even closer to you; both of you. How can I not be crying?"

Having been reassured that Luna was ok, Hermione then turned to Harry.

"What happened to you while I was away? You look horrid."

Harry couldn't help himself; he smirked a bit and replied in a manner he expected would gain him another mental smack from the lady sitting beside him.

"I got what I asked for… That is to say Luna not only agreed to our family, we also strengthened our heart ties."

Instead of the expected slap at his intentional bit of conceit Luna put one of her hands against his lips, and turning to Hermione, Luna started to tell all.

"Shh, Harry! Mione, I am here to tell you just how much our Harry wanted us as a family."

Harry tried to interrupt his blonde love. "Luna, you don't…"

Only for him to be ignored as Luna, in a rare show of confidence, interrupted right back. "Harry! Be quiet for now. Mione needs to know."

"What do I need to know? You two are acting a bit off and I will be getting worried here very soon."

Harry gave up trying to stop Luna from embarrassing him over his emotional outburst and slowly turned very red as Luna explained to Hermione.

"Harry needed to open our link to convince me he was serious about including me with the two of you. When I agreed, Harry's defenses fell in relief, and since our link was wide open all of the emotions he had been holding back in, well forever, came pouring through. It took Harry more than a bit to regain his own sense of self. Mione, he was that worried one of us would turn him down."

Harry saw Hermione glance over towards him and knew he was embarrassed, but she then re-focused on their blonde love, to make sure she was telling the whole story.

"That explains Harry but what about you, Luna? Did you have to share all of those emotions? Were you hurt by them?"

Luna blushed a bit at Hermione's concern and continued to explain. "No, Hermione, I was able to weather the storm of Harry's emotions unhurt. I was crying because here I had Harry in a very vulnerable position, and I still could not bring myself to kiss him, and hold him like I wanted. I've asked Harry already, Mione. Are you sure you can put up with me and my problems?"

Harry watched as Hermione surprised both himself and Luna by pulling the slight girl off of the couch and into a gentle hug while exclaiming. "Oh, Luna! I will put up with your problems if you will put up with Harry's and mine." Releasing the hug Hermione stared into Luna's eyes and continued. "And, Luna, Harry and I both treasure you."

Luna responded to Hermione's declaration with a gentle blush and a quiet sniffle and then as Luna turned back towards him she noticed exactly how embarrassed Harry was. However, instead of smirking or even smiling at his discomfort, Luna sat herself back down beside him and reached out to pull Hermione over so she could sit down on to the couch on his other side. Then Luna, speaking in a serious type of voice seldom used by a Lovegood, spoke to him through both her words and their tie.

"Harry, I have no words to express how happy I am that you love and want me. There is no need to feel embarrassed by your outburst. It means just that much more to me that I can affect you in that way; and that you feel that strongly about both Hermione and me. You have felt it, but just so there is no doubt; I love you as well."

As Harry tried to absorb what Luna had sent and said Hermione caressed his jaw line with one hand to get his attention onto her. Once she was sure she had his attention, Hermione professed her own affections towards him. "Harry, you have been one of the mainstays in my life for a very long time. We did not always see eye to eye. I do not expect us to always see eye to eye in the future, but hold on to the knowledge that I am not just a friend. I also love you and will be one of your lovers. And your willingness to love me back is something I can hardly believe."

Harry was completely undone by the double declaration and could only stare as his loves then turned to each other. Luna was about to speak when Hermione reached across him and placed a finger on Luna's lips and spoke first. "Luna, you have no idea how much I have come to love your company during this trip. I told Harry yesterday that I wondered if not finding my parents quickly was a blessing. It has allowed me to see the Luna that Harry sees. We will have issues, but Luna, never doubt that I have come to love you. As our family of three grows strong that love will also do nothing but grow stronger."

With tears again running down her face, Luna took Hermione's hand in her own and kissed it. "Hermione, I have wanted you to love me for longer than you have known me. I learned to treasure the little moments we had at school. Now we have the promise of many more moments. Even as Harry must love me gently to woo me from my pain; I will love you gently. You are my light, my beacon, the rock that – with Harry – will free me."

Harry took Hermione's free hand in his own and felt the need to speak his own promise.

"Hermione, you have seen me through times that would cause a lesser person to falter. We have seen pain together and we have come through it; we have the promise of joy and life's pain ahead. With you I will treasure both the pain and the joy. I have in you a love that shapes my being. My love for you has been in place for ever so long. But it is only now growing strong enough to be recognized."

Harry then turned to Luna and took her free hand into his remaining hand as well. "Luna, you have seen me as no other has. You saw me through the loss of my godfather; you saw my desire to be away from the victory that cost too much; you gave Dobby's burial the words that I could not say. In you I have found a keeper for my heart. Even before we became heart-tied, you were watching over the part of my life that was stunted by my upbringing. My love for you is newer and more recent, but it is not any the less for the short time it has been in place. You put the foundation for our love in place long ago when you took interest in my heart instead of my fame."

Harry brought his hands up and together to the already joined hands of his loves, thus drawing all six hands into a single mass. "My loves, my ladies, my life's purpose; you each complete me in your own way. From this moment you are my family."

Harry stood and drew his loves up and into his arms. After some time Harry was able to draw his loves to the table, and ordered up some room service. Dinner was a strange affair, no one was really talking yet, but the three also wanted to be close as well. It became something of a dance as all three tried to eat without letting go of each other's hands. After eating, Harry let Hermione draw Luna and him to the bed room part of their suite and one after the other they prepared for bed, but when Harry started to head back out to the couch he was stopped by both of his ladies. The three ended up crawling into only one of the king sized beds; with Harry on one side of the bed; Hermione on the other; and Luna between the two of them. As the events of the day caught up with Harry, he mumbled to his ladies. "Sleep sweet, my only loves." And Harry knew no more.

**Harry's Day Off**

Harry slowly came awake; and with a sense of quiet humor decided that someone or something like fate really had it in for him. He was once again curled up against Luna's back; he again was cupping one of her breasts; and again Hermione was facing the two of them trapping his hand against Luna with her own breast. Harry ignored the not quite urgent need to visit the loo and worked at memorizing the feel of Luna against his body. Luna's breasts were smaller that Hermione's and the feel of the one he was cupping felt just a bit different as well. The joy in Luna's heart was easier to find this morning. Harry guessed that was a result of working their ties so hard yesterday. Yesterday! Harry allowed his mind to review all of the events of yesterday. It surprised Harry how much recalling their impromptu declarations could affect him this morning.

Fate still had it in for Harry as he felt his blonde love awake from the emotions he was bleeding off. Before she could panic from her trapped position Harry opened their tie wide and thought about his love for her, and how her love for him made him feel. It almost didn't work as Luna still started to panic, but just before Harry was sure she would bolt upright screaming, she started to draw on the love he was sending her. He could feel the disbelief she was feeling that anyone would want to caress her with love battling with the love and longing he was offering.

When Luna tensed up it must have disturbed Hermione a bit as she also awoke and after only few seconds she must have realized the fight going on inside of Luna, and in a very un-Hermione type of way she settled down in to the bed just a bit more and loosely holding Luna to her, she gently kissed Luna. The affect to the battle being fought inside of his blonde love was startling and immediate; Harry could actually feel the love Hermione was sending Luna as it joined forces with his and pushed her fears and feelings of self disgust away.

In the physical world, Luna's body bucked once and then she snaked one arm under Hermione and pulled her a bit closer. Luna's other hand reached out and back to hold his thigh and in a surprise move Luna tried to pull him closer as well. Harry added his love for Hermione into the mix and felt it as Hermione was first surprised and then as she accepted it she added some of her love for him as well.

After an eternity that actually only lasted a bit over a minute Hermione lifted her head from the pillow breaking the kiss to Luna, and propped herself up on an elbow; when Harry did the same the two of them kissed each other good morning as well. After the mishmash of emotions they were all feeling began to stabilize and Harry could begin to think as an individual again he excused himself to the now urgently needed loo.

Returning from the bedroom, Harry found Hermione sitting up in the bed with Luna curled up against Hermione's side purring. Hermione transferred the purring Luna to his side and excused herself for the same reason Harry had needed to leave the bed. While she was away Luna stopped purring and looked up at him.

"Harry, I cannot thank you enough for this morning."

Knowing she was serious but unsure what he had done Harry just had to ask, "Huh?"

"Yesterday you promised that you and Hermione would fight for me. This morning you made good that promise. For the first time since…since it happened, I have hope. It is not all up to me, I have not one but two people that have declared they love me enough to help."

Harry looked down at his blonde love and then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You are welcome, dear-heart. I am willing to wake up with you in my arms pretty much any time. And yes to be serious, you are not alone; we, the three of us, all have some issues. And I believe that all three of us will work on all of those issues."

Luna was pulling at their heart tie so Harry gave her his love, and wanting Luna to know that he needed that same love back, he pulled some of her love for him back into himself. Harry smiled at the wonder in her face and explained. "Dear-heart, I need your love every bit as much as you need mine. I need both you and Hermione to love me."

A new weight settled onto the bed and Hermione sat Luna up and then settled into her side looking much like Luna herself had just minutes ago.

"Luna, what I felt from you and Harry this morning was more than just amazing. It filled me in ways I hadn't known I needed. 'Dear-heart' describes you well; you hold both Harry and I in your heart and we both need that."

Harry watched Luna's face soften as she glanced between Hermione and himself. Then her face took on a bit of annoyance, but before Harry could ask she squirmed and answered his unasked question. "Much as I would love to continue talking about love and loving and you, my loves, your heart is not the only thing that is full. I need my turn now.

Hermione got the hint and getting up sat next to Harry to mold herself into his side while Luna took her turn at the loo.

"Thanks, Mione."

"For what, Harry?"

"For your help this morning. It took both of us to beat down Luna's demons."

"You are welcome, Harry. I enjoyed the opportunity to again feel our loves through your tie. Are you still planning to leave us for the day?"

Harry thought for just a moment and answered. "Yeah, and if I don't get started it won't happen. You and Luna deserve a chance to explore our new relationship."

Harry disengaged Hermione from his side and got up and started gathering his clothes while Hermione got up and a few quick charms later had the leftovers from the previous night's room service hot and tasty again. Just minutes later Luna joined the two at the table and when she heard Harry was still planning his day away asked the question Hermione had wanted to ask him but hadn't yet. "Harry what are you planning to do today?"

Harry finished his leftovers and answered. "I think I will check out the O-Bahn busway we keep hearing about. It will keep me out of trouble and out of your hair."

Hermione smirked a bit and replied: "I am not sure anything will really keep you out of trouble Harr…Love."

Harry smiled and took his gathered his clothes to start his shower. It seemed like no time at all and Harry was at the door ready to leave. He had no trouble gathering Hermione to him and giving her a nice if publicly acceptable kiss. Harry then turned to Luna and opened his arms to let her decide. Luna chewed on her lower lip but did not hesitate as she moved forward and allowed herself to be gathered into his arms. Luna blushed a bit at his whispered "Good Girl, I knew you could do it." She looked up at him and quietly asked for a kiss of her own. Knowing Luna was teetering on the edge, Harry kissed her, but for a much shorter time than the kiss he had shared with Hermione. And with that Harry was out the door to head down to the front desk to ask which buses used the busway.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was boarding a bus and had a tentative destination of the Tea Tree Plaza in Modbury which according to the concierge would have everything Harry would need in order to waste some time. Harry watched as the bus slowed slightly as it took the detour to the busway tracks and then accelerated. It was only twenty minutes after that and Harry was getting off the bus at the station near the shopping centre.

After walking through the carpark, he entered the mall. The store names might not be names he knew, but they carried pretty much the same kinds of things. The first bookstore he found was smaller than the ones Hermione had visited, but it did have a nice selection to browse through. Harry purchased three books and was about to look for some place to eat some lunch when he noticed a doorway that shouldn't be where it was. Next to an aptly named gift store, Mystic Moon, was a shining clean door with an "Open for Business" sign, even though there appeared to be no space for even a broom closet. Hoping he was not about to get in a lot of trouble, Harry walked over and finding the door unlocked, he opened it and went inside.

'Paydirt' Harry thought to himself. It was if he had stepped into a nearly exact duplicate of the Leaky Cauldron. A burly man made his way over and asked to see Harry's wand, and once assured Harry hadn't accidentally entered the wrong shop he welcomed Harry to "The Hall Closet" and invited him over to a table. In between helping the other customers the barman answered Harry's obviously touristy questions. In a coincidence of cosmic scale, Harry found out that the barman's name was Tom. Tom confirmed Harry's suspicions that there was no magical part of town in Adelaide. All of the witches and wizards had moved north to settle in Modbury and the surrounding suburbs. Tom then bullied one of his regular patrons into taking Harry through a wall that worked just like platform 9 ¾ to South Australia's version of Diagon Alley.

This alley was named Kaurna's Refuge and was a unique blend of Aboriginal and western names. The store for potion supplies was named the "The Shaman's Needs" while the joke shop was named Yernkalyilla, and had a small sign on its door saying the name meant something like "place of the fallen bits". The government building was named Waitpingga which translated to something like 'the wind place'.

Knowing Hermione was going to go ballistic over his finding a magical book store even if it did have the unlikely name of 'Book Nurlongga", Harry found the time to browse that store as well and purchased several books he had never seen in Britain for her and Luna, and even one or two for himself.

**Found Them**

Feeling quite happy with his day Harry made sure _The Hall Closet_ had rooms that could be rented and headed back to the muggle side of the mall and then towards the bus stop to start the trip back to Adelaide. Harry came to a complete and sudden stop as he found himself staring at a picture of Mr. Granger. Actually a picture of both Mr. and Mrs. Granger was plastered to a sign board. Not daring to believe what his eyes were showing him Harry stepped back and looked again "Evan and Robyn G. for Great Dentistry" the sign proclaimed followed by a phone number. Harry ducked into a stationery store for a quick purchase of a pen and to search through a borrowed phone book. Later with the all important information written on not one but three different papers Harry was waiting at the bus stop for the trip back to his ladies and cursing his luck. What his find was going to do Hermione after the events of the past three days he wasn't sure. But at first guess, Harry was betting it would leave Hermione even more nervous than before.

Harry had every intention of telling Hermione just as soon as he got back to the hotel, but as he walked in the door he was hit by two lovely missiles, one on each side. Hermione was smiling a very big smile and Luna also looked quite pleased with herself although as Luna re-opened their heart ties and took stock of him her smile dampened a bit. Since Hermione did not have the advantage of knowing Harry was troubled, she grabbed him in a firm embrace and after a short but passionate kiss announced; "I think I win, Harry! I spent the entire day with Luna and did not make her cry even once!"

Harry looked over to Luna and smiled down at her a bit with an eyebrow cocked up in a questioning attitude which caused Luna to relax a bit and with a soft smile she took up Hermione's part. "She is right, Harry, I did not cry even once. It was close a couple of times though, Hermione."

Hermione brushed Luna's qualifying statement a side with grin. "Yes, you almost cried at least three times by my count. But you didn't. So there!" And in a playful movement Hermione stuck her tongue out at Luna and him.

Luna grabbed one of his hands and pulled Harry around to face her while querying her heart-tied for the cause of his worry. "What is it Harry? Didn't you have a good day?"

Keying on Luna's words Hermione also took stock of Harry's attitude and drawing the three of them to the couch asked as well. "Harry?"

Instead of answering directly Harry pulled out the Modbury phone book he had borrowed from the front desk and turning to the page he had marked showed Hermione the big half page ad. "Hermione, I found a magical book store and have some books for both you and Luna, but more importantly, I found your parents."


	3. Family Time

**Heart's Home: Chapter Three**

**Disclamer**:

All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other recognizable characters in this tale. I am not making any money from this drabble.

**Author's Notes:**

If you like what you are reading give NettieT and Paladeus credit. Without their support throughout the entire process it might not be done yet.

My final beta just notified me he will be unable to beta for me any longer. So this will not be as polished as I would have liked. But I don't want to delay it any longer, so here is my next chapter. One more to go.

I have the Grangers fighting the memory modifications Hermione put on them during this chapter. I know this is not canon, but Hermione was a school girl, and as such I would expect her to be unable to do a complete job the first time, and thus she left some holes for a couple of determined adults to exploit. Also, I found a site that mentioned that going by Dr. so and so is an Americanism. So at the last moment I went back and changed all of my Dr's to Mr's and Mrs'.

**Family Time**

Harry decided that he might have done quite well at predicting the future. As he had guessed, his pronouncement that he had found her parents caused Hermione to lose all of the sense he knew she possessed. Luna watched Hermione dither for about fifteen minutes before stopping the nervous pacing, and two or three word sentences, by the surprisingly effective means of tackling Hermione onto the couch.

"Shh, love, we know, we know." Luna crooned into Hermione's ear while holding the larger girl down with her weight. Harry knelt by the couch and wrapping his arms around his two loves, added his silent physical support to Luna's continued calming influence. "Mione, calmly love, we have you, we love you."

Harry could tell when the words began to penetrate Hermione's fevered mind. She snaked an arm around him, wrapped Luna in her other, and squeezed for all she was worth. As Luna began humming a quiet soothing melody, he continued with his own verbal support. "It is ok love, we have you, and we have every intention of keeping you. You won't face them alone."

"You will come with me?" Hermione asked. "You…I…You…Alone, I won't…"

"Of course we will come with you, Mione love." Luna broke off her humming, sounding a bit put out by Hermione's fear of facing her parents alone. "We are only just settling our own family; I have no intention of letting you stress yourself by fretting over your parents."

"Please remember Mione, you have both of us to help you." Harry added. He released his hug and, while sitting his ladies up so he could have better access to Hermione, he sent both comfort and pride through to his heart tied. She had been close to freezing up herself at the thought that Hermione would try to face her parents without them.

Luna responded to Harry's emotional surge with a sigh and, as she re-wrapped Hermione in a hug, she glanced over at Harry and gave him a grateful smile. Harry could tell she was calming as well as the emotions flowing through their tie settled into a quiet simmering. Luna then rested her head on Hermione's shoulder and began humming again.

Now that the three of them were once more established in close proximity, Harry could again feel just a bit of Hermione's presence through his and Luna's shared tie. Pushing his love and all the calm he could through to Hermione, he discovered Luna doing the same thing. Hermione responded to this unspoken support at first with surprise and, when the feelings she was receiving did not stop, Hermione began to accept the comfort and love. Harry could feel it when Hermione began to calm down.

"Remember sweetheart, you have both of us behind you, and we are not planning to let you go." Harry remarked as Hermione began pulling a bit at the emotions Harry and Luna were sending her way. "Luna, I am curious however. How is it we can feel Hermione this way?"

"Mione love and I spent a good part of today wrapped in each other's arms, Harry love." Luna responded, and lifted her head from Hermione's shoulder to smile at him... "You were right, she is a great teacher." Luna blushed a bit and then continued. "I…Harry…Oh Harry love, I had no idea I could feel like that! Thank you for being willing to share Hermione with me!"

Harry smiled at Luna and, noticing a blush blooming on Hermione's face, sent just a bit more pride and love to both of his ladies.

"What she said Harry; what she said." Hermione responded. "She and I had a very productive day. I learned more about Luna today than I had in our entire trip." Hermione pushed back at Harry's feelings with some love of her own and continued. "You pushing us to have equal relationships with each other as well as with you have provided us with the beginnings of a very stable triangle."

In full blush Luna settled back into Hermione's side. "Hermione was even able to get me to talk about my problems a bit. And that was after what she taught me something about my body."

Harry could not help himself, and he cocked an eyebrow towards Hermione and waited. Hermione glanced down for a minute and mumbled something about talking about it later. Then as Harry felt her emotions boil up again, Hermione turned back to him.

"We have been very remiss Luna; Harry needs a chance to tell us about his day." And after a bit of a pause, Hermione continued. "And we need to talk about how we are going to approach my parents."

Harry thought for a minute and started thinking aloud. "We have the address of their place of business, but I could not find their name in the Modbury phone book. We cannot meet them today since they seem to close up at four; and it was four thirty when I found the advertisement. So tomorrow will be the earliest we could try to meet them."

Luna picked up on the thoughts and added her own. "Much as I hate to make you wait any longer Mione love, I think it would be better if we showed up at their office near to closing time instead of when they open. The conversations you will need to have are not conducive to an open business."

Harry had been thinking while Luna was talking, and reminded his ladies of the other part of his announcement. "And we have a whole new area to explore. I found a magical area in Modury and they have an inn much like the Leaky Cauldron called _The Hall Closet_. Since Hermione's parents work in Modbury, I am going to hope they live nearby, and suggest that we leave this hotel for _The Hall Closet._ Packing up in the morning and then moving into the new rooms there will take up part of the day. That will leave part of the afternoon to see some of the sights in _Kaurna's Refuge_, which is Modbury's version of Diagon Alley. Then we can get dressed up and head over to the Granger's office in time for it to close."

"Kaurna's Refuge?" Hermione asked. "Kaurna was the tribe of Aborigines that lived here before Adelaide was settled."

Thus proving yet again that Hermione knew more about just about anything than just about anybody. Hermione first glowered and then blushed at bit in embarrassment as Harry and Luna just looked at her after the pronouncement. She did not get too defensive, as Harry could feel that he and Luna were both feeding Hermione with affection through their tentative tie with her.

"Oh, I could so get used to feeling your love for me this way!" Hermione exclaimed. "It makes your teasing so much easier to handle."

"Harry love and I have been tied for months now, Mione love, and I have not gotten used to it. It is new every day. When we three are all together, Harry and I can feel you just a bit, but it is not the same as the full tie Harry and I share. For you to share that with us we will need some spells from the family book." Luna then turned to Harry and smiled at him. "But I do think I need to make one change to your otherwise acceptable plan, Harry. That would be room, not rooms that we rent at your inn. A big room will be needed, but only one I think."

As Hermione smiled at Luna she agreed. "What our blond genius said Harry." Hermione then turned to him and he watched as her smile turned into something even warmer. "Harry and I need to continue our own trips of discovery. And Luna admitted to me that you have started to make her feel 'gushy' inside, so I think some limited trips of discovery by you two are warranted as well."

At Harry's surprised look Luna blushed again and tried to bury herself into Hermione's side. Luna then squeaked in surprise when Hermione stood up suddenly, leaving Luna to fall over onto Harry.

"You two will get to discuss it a bit while I see if we can make reservations at that restaurant we have wanted to try. Since it looks like we will be heading to Modbury in the morning, tonight will be our last chance while it is convenient." With that Hermione left the room.

Since Harry could tell Luna was more embarrassed than scared at the moment, he scooted closer to her and was able to wrap his arms around her without triggering her fears. "Gushy?" he asked.

Luna continued her process of trying to bury herself, this time into Harry's side. Her reply was muffled but the emotions coming through their tie were strong and clear. "Yes gushy; you showed me that you really do want me yesterday. Harry, I am not that…well I…Merlin this is hard. I really didn't think anyone could want me; to find out that you do…well it changed me a bit. And then Hermione…she…Harry I had no idea what a gentle touch could do to me. And then Hermione promised you could and would be every bit as gentle as she is."

Luna raised her head and looking Harry square in his eye, continued her thoughts. "I am still afraid, Harry; very afraid of what you can do to me. But I also really do want to experience your gentle touch. It made for a very interesting conversation between me and Hermione."

Hermione re-entered and interrupted the conversation to say the restaurant would seat them but they needed to clean up (with a pointed glance at Harry), and get downstairs almost right away. Harry promptly took the hint and made his way to the bathroom for a sponge bath and a quick change of clothes.

Dinner turned into a quiet affair since the ladies could not ask Harry about the magical area he had found in public, and the three really could not talk about any of the promised trips of discovery in their future while they were in public either. So Harry mostly talked about the busway and the muggle mall he had found. The three stayed away from the subject of Hermione's parents by an unvoiced but mutual consent. Harry was sure if they talked too much about her parents, Hermione would go nuts.

After dinner, the trio took one last walk around Victoria Square. The three of them kept changing formations as first Harry was surrounded by his ladies; then at a corner Harry found himself on one side while Hermione became the center. Once, all three stopped to look in a window, and when they started walking again, Harry found himself holding one of Luna's hands while Hermione held Luna's other hand. At the next corner Harry again centered the formation with one of his lovely ladies on either side of him. They continued weaving a pattern like some kind of fancy braid all through their jaunt.

As the three entered the hotel and made their way to their room, Hermione leaned against Harry and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Harry."

"You are welcome Hermione, but do you think you could tell me what I did that you think deserves a thank you. I don't recall doing anything but enjoying a walk with you two."

Luna leaned in and reaching up, she pulled his head down so she could kiss his cheek as well. Then as Harry looked at her, she answered for Hermione. "You shared Harry, you shared. We, that is, Hermione and I, talked about a lot of things today. And one of the items covered was that you really don't want to be the center of this family. As you told both Hermione and me, three equal partnerships."

Hermione changed position so she flanked Luna's other side and continued. "You started to make good on that promise tonight and didn't even know it. Luna swore to me that you would; I was still worried you would not fall into the sharing quite so easily. I am very pleased I was wrong."

Harry felt a surge of pride from his heart-tied as she looked up at him. "Harry love, you did a good thing tonight and you didn't even know it." Luna then shifted positions with Hermione so that brown hair centered the trio for the rest of the short trip to their room.

Harry noticed that Hermione got more nervous as they prepared for bed. The prospect of finally seeing her parents combined with the revelation that they had regained their original names had affected Hermione greatly. Harry crawled into bed first, and Luna either divined his purpose or was just a slower this evening, thus placing Hermione in the center of the bed. Hermione tried to re-order herself from the center but found herself trapped by two sets of arms and surrounded by two different loves. After a very brief struggle, Hermione gave up and settled into the center of the bed, and started to drink in the emotions Harry kept pushing at her.

As Hermione relaxed, she turned to Luna and as Harry watched, Hermione gave Luna a very un-public kind of kiss. Then Hermione turned to the side Harry knew she normally slept on and gave Harry a goodnight kiss every bit as powerful as the one she had just given Luna.

"Harry? Luna? I so could get used to feeling this way." Hermione remarked. "Sleep sweet you two. I love you both."

Harry continued to feed Hermione his love, and was startled to feel Luna start to feed a different emotion to Hermione. Calm did not quite explain it. Whatever emotion it was, Hermione gave a huge sigh and, against all of Harry's expectations, she quickly fell asleep.

Harry propped himself up on his elbow and looked across Hermione's head to stare at Luna. "Wow!" Harry whispered. "I was sure she would be awake for hours. What did you do?"

Luna's face could not be called relaxed, and Harry could tell she was working at whatever she was doing.

Luna whispered back. "My mum would do this after I had nightmares. Daddy learned it from her and, just before I left for Hogwarts, Daddy taught me. It is quite effective I think."

Harry watched as Luna continued feeding Hermione some kind of calming sleep. "You know, Luna you really are very beautiful. And doing this for Hermione shows how wonderful a person you are on top of that beauty."

Harry watched as Luna's eyes popped open wide at his comment and stared at him. Leaning over one sleeping beauty, Harry gave his other beauty a gentle kiss and settled himself for sleep as well. "Sleep sweet dear-heart. You are well loved by Hermione, and I love you as well."

Luna's reply was quiet. "Sleep sweet Harry love; I…we…that is Hermione…" she sighed "…I love you too, Harry."

**Luna's Face**

Harry slipped from dreaming to waking to discover the erotic dreams he had been enjoying were based on more than his imagination. Opening his eyes, Harry found Hermione's eyes were also open and filled with an expression Harry did not recognize. It was easy to tell where Hermione's hands were, as they were both tucked under his waist band and a bit further south. They caressed and wrapped around him giving gentle squeezes. Seeing his eyes open and then widen as he took stock, Hermione smiled slightly and leaned forward to kiss him. Wow, what a kiss!

Breaking the kiss to breathe, Hermione whispered, "Luna is still asleep. She must have been awake half the night doing whatever it was she was doing to help me sleep. I need to come up with a special gift to thank her for that full night's sleep."

After thinking for a moment, Harry whispered back, "That you love her is the only gift our Luna will ever want. But I agree that we need to think of something special to get her." To himself Harry thought he needed to get something special for Hermione as well.

Harry disentangled his free arm from the covers, and used his hand to repeat the actions Hermione had initiated just a couple of days ago. He gently explored Hermione's face, and then slipped his hand down to caress and fondle a breast through her nightshirt.

Hermione's eyes half closed while Harry explored her face and the brunette purred. As Harry's hand found her breast and gently teased her nipple, however, her eyes opened wide in shock and a shudder ran through her body.

"I had not realized I was that close to the edge." Hermione gasped while a second shudder followed the first.

Luna's voice, soft and low, could be heard from Hermione's other side, "Oh…my…oh!"

Releasing her hold on Harry, Hermione quickly turned in Harry's arm to face the slight blond, "Luna! I didn't hurt you did I?"

Harry freed the arm he had slipped under Hermione, and propped himself up to peer over to his blond love. Her eyes were as wide as Hermione's had been, and a blush stained her cheeks and ran down the neckline of her own favored nightgown. The garment had shifted in the night, and one breast with a pink and very erect nipple was peeking through the folds.

"Hurt? Oh no Mione love that did not hurt!" Luna exclaimed in a still soft voice. "I fell asleep still tied to you to help you sleep. _Clémence d'en haut!_ That was amazing."

Harry watched as Hermione puzzled through Luna's exclamation, "You speak French, Luna?"

Shrugging slightly, which hid her breast from sight, Luna answered Hermione's query. "No, not really; it was one of my mum's favorite sayings." A slight mischievous grin replaced the look of surprise as she continued. "Especially after I had done something I really shouldn't have."

Satisfied that his dear-heart was not hurting, Harry nuzzled the back of Hermione's neck and asked the obvious question, "Huh?"

"_Mercy from above_, Harry. It translates to Mercy from above," Hermione told him.

"Harry?" Luna queried, "Harry, do I have that to look forward to? If…When I…I mean we, when we…"

Hermione interrupted the blond with a kiss, and answered, "Yes Luna, Harry wants to do that and more to you." The brunette looked over her shoulder at him and smirked a bit. "He told me on your day off he has been dreaming about all three of us doing things together, and they were not the kind of dreams you can share with parents."

Luna's face did not take on the surprised look Harry expected after that pronouncement. Instead, a look of satisfaction followed by a look of determination settled onto her features. And her reply was not hesitant in the least. "In that case, I will be working very hard to fight my fears. I will want to feel that for myself, and not muffled through sleep and a temporary tie."

While Hermione wrapped their blond love in a tight hug, and then gave her another more insistent kiss, Harry pushed pride and love through to his dear-heart. Harry's hand again was put in the enviable position of being trapped between two breasts. He had allowed his hand to go with Hermione as she had turned to face Luna, and the current hug had pulled his blond love close. This time though, Harry was encouraged by Luna's new resolve and he gently moved his hand, caressing Hermione, thus feeling and caressing Luna's breast with the back of his hand as well. Both ladies gave gasps and broke their kiss.

"Harry love? Mione love?" Luna's voice warbled a bit, but their tie was not radiating any fear, so Harry continued the enjoyable task of teasing Hermione's breast, and so by proximity, Luna's breast, while he made an answer. "Yes dear-heart?"

Hermione's response was a bit breathy but still could be heard. "Yes my Luna?"

After a few seconds, Luna shook her head and continued, "Thank you both for loving me enough to let me love you back."

Hermione released the hug and giving Luna a look of concern, replied for both herself and Harry. "Like it is an effort to love you Luna," she scoffed in good humor. "You give us every bit as much as we give you." A look of concentration briefly crossed Hermione's face and then cleared. "_Soleil_! Thanks to your mum's saying I now have a pet name for you; _soleil_ as you are my sunshine."

With his hand no longer held as tightly, Harry slipped it from between his ladies and used it to begin an exploration of Luna's face. Eyebrows needed to be traced, as did Luna's cheek bones; her chin; the line of her jaw; back to her ear; following the hair line to the forehead; smoothing the forehead; down the bridge of her nose; and finally down her nose to her lips. All the while Harry let his amazement at her beauty and love pulse through their tie. Luna's eyes had gone wide as Harry started tracing her face, but by the time he was touching, feeling, caressing her chin, Luna's eyes were the half slits that Hermione's had been earlier.

Harry could feel Hermione sending calm and love to Luna as well, but her hands and arms remained where they were, wrapping Luna in a very loose hug. Hermione seemed to be entranced by the soft movements, perhaps reliving how that had felt on her face just minutes before. She even began purring again, even though Harry was not really touching her at all. Then Luna began to purr a bit as well. She also began to radiate a strange kind of joy tinged with a tension Harry did not recognize through the tie.

Hermione must have felt it as well, and she started a very slow caressing of Luna's back with her hands as she whispered over and over, "_tu es mon soleil_; you are my sunshine". Then as the tension Harry felt from Luna grew, Hermione stopped her chant, and asked, "_Soleil_, do you trust me?"

Confusion marred Luna's face for a second as she replied, "I trusted you with my love, Mione love; so yes I trust you."

"Good." Hermione replied and she slithered down a bit and nuzzled her face into Luna's breasts, as one hand slipped down Luna's bottom and around to rest at the junction between her thighs.

Luna's eyes opened wide, but before the fear Harry was expecting could fight through, the tension broke. Luna arched her back with her free arm swinging wildly, hitting Harry in the head and then reaching up to hold Harry's hand as it was nuzzling against her face. While her lips were moving, no sounds could be heard from Luna for several seconds. Harry felt a strange rushing, and then an overwhelming joy and pleasure poured though his tie. As the emotions poured though, Harry surrendered himself to the shared joy and felt as much heard Hermione's surprised cry as both he and his sweetheart were sucked into a maelstrom of joy from his dear- heart.

**Moving House**

Several minutes passed before Harry could feel sanity return to his dear-heart. Pushing his love again to her, Harry leaned over Hermione and gave Luna a very slow kiss. Luna responded to the kiss for several seconds before her emotions began to churn. Harry broke the kiss and, shifting positions slightly, again nuzzled into Hermione's neck as she had shifted back up to her original position.

"Harry Love? Mione Love?" Luna started to speak and then taking a deep breath, she continued, "That was very, very wonderful. How did you do that to me, Harry Love?"

Harry shifted away from Hermione and sat up as he replied, "As I recall dear-heart, it was both of us. Sweetheart and I both did that to you, and don't expect an apology later either."

Hermione also took the opportunity to separate into a single unit instead of a single mass, and helped Luna sit up as well as she continued Harry's thoughts. "I don't plan on apologizing either, _soleil_. I got to feel the echo of your joy on top of my own earlier release. Our green eyed love surprised me this morning with his care as well."

After Luna sat up and reordered her nightgown, she took one of Hermione's hands, and quietly but firmly exclaimed, "As I said before, the only words I have that can describe that were my mum's, _Clémence d'en haut_. But Harry Love is right; you were there and it took both of you to do…do whatever you did. And I thought the feelings you gave me the day before were good! _Clémence!_"

Harry had to excuse himself to go to the loo, and when he returned, his lady-loves were up and moving; gathering their various belongings into piles, one pile for each person. While Luna attended to her immediate needs, Hermione decided that she would need a shower and groused a bit about that since she had just showered the night before. She stopped grousing, however, when Luna re-entered the room and snuggled up behind her and suggested that the two of them shower together. Hermione squeaked once, and excused herself to the bathroom saying she didn't think she was ready for that yet.

Harry took stock of his heart-tied as Hermione left the room, but found no disappointment, but rather a fond affection instead. He changed direction to make sure she saw him as he approached and gathered her into the one armed hugs she was learning to accept. "You knew she was going to turn you down, didn't you." Harry gently stated instead of asking. "You just teased Hermione to get her to stop complaining."

One of Luna's radiant smiles slipped through as she felt the pride Harry was sending her. "Yes, although I am also starting to work on her hang ups as well. It is only fair after you two worked so hard on mine this morning. I don't have any idea how I could get so lucky to find a guy to love me enough to let me love Hermione as well. And it was your idea!"

Luna turned in Harry's arm to face him and to his shock; she initiated a two armed hug of her own. "Harry Love, I got to think a bit last night after you and Hermione fell asleep. You have been courting me, and pushing your affection towards me for some time. I was blind to it then; I will try to be blind to it no longer. As you said, three equal partnerships; ours, that is yours and mine, will grow beyond our heart tie. I swear it!"

Harry blushed a bit at the heartfelt emotion he could hear and feel from his dear-heart. But rallying, he bent his head down to kiss Luna's forehead, sealing her vow. The two of them then separated and continued to gather their clothes and things, before transferring their belongings to the ready trunks.

When Hermione re-entered the room with her hair still damp she went straight to Luna and made sure her _soleil_ had not been upset by her refusal about the combined shower. Once she was reassured, Hermione joined in the packing. Harry was surprised when Luna hesitantly approached him with concern and worry radiating through their tie.

"Harry love, I…Could…Would you be willing to join me in the shower?"

Harry started in surprise and looked closely at his blond love. "Luna, dear-heart, do you think you can accept me there?"

"I…I don't know yet." Came the timid reply. "But I won't know until I try, and I promised to fight my fears."

Harry fought his own embarrassment for a second, and replied in the same timid tone. "If you want me there, I will share a shower with you."

Luna's eyes got big, and the emotions from their tie became jumbled together with fear, pride, hope, and longing all fighting for dominance. She took his hand and tentatively pulled Harry towards the bathroom. The two of them got all the way to the entrance before the fears Harry felt through the tie began to win over Luna's other emotions. Harry stopped and turning her to face him he fed her some love and his pride at her attempt. Then giving her a brief kiss, he returned to packing.

Hermione came over to Harry's side and melded against him for a moment. Then, with her own packing done, she helped Harry fold his clothes and finish his own packing. Luna joined them while braiding her hair a few minutes later, and also molded to Harry's side much like Hermione had. "Thank you Harry, for understanding."

Hermione attached herself to Luna's side and whispered how proud she was of how Luna had even tried, while Harry left to take his own shower.

With all of their things packed and the trunks closed, lightened, and shrunk to fit in pockets, the three checked out of the room that had been their home since arriving. An hour later found them checking into _The Hall Closet_, and unpacking the things they had just packed.

After a filling lunch, Harry took his loves through to Kaurna's Refuge and an afternoon of shopping; the highlight of which was the joy in Luna's face as Hermione gave her a pair of silver earrings the brunette had found that were shaped like radishes.

**Memory holes**

The three of them found their way back to the inn to clean up, and then headed to the office used by the Grangers by 3:50. All three of them took a big breath, and Harry opened the door to let his ladies in the building.

Harry had been to see a dentist while he was younger, and the waiting area he found himself in matched his memories of that event almost exactly. Chairs lined a wall, and around a corner were some low tables that held magazines and some children's books. A wall with a pass through window and a doorway separated the waiting area from the rest of the office.

Behind the window sat Mr. Evan Granger with his head down, concentrating on something hidden by the high ledge of the pass through. "I'm sorry, but we are about to close." He said it without looking up from his work.

Hermione looked like a rabbit, frozen in place but about to run, as she stared at her dad. Mr. Granger glanced up from his work and froze as well. His face looked shocked, and then an expression of hope appeared as he shook his head and whispered, "Honey Bear?"

"Daddy?" was Hermione's reply, just as soft.

"Honey Bear!" Mr. Granger stood, and entering the waiting room, pulled a surprised Hermione to him in a huge bear hug. "You are real!" Turning his head Mr. Granger raised his voice and called to the back office, "Robyn! She's here! She's real!"

"Evan, what are you talking about? What?..." From the back office Hermione's mother came out and stood just as shocked as her husband had been. "Hermione?...Baby?"

"Mum?" Came Hermione's reply and she squeezed herself out of her father's arms to take a hold of her mother. Evan Granger promptly re-wrapped his arms around both his newfound daughter and his wife.

Harry gathered Luna to him as the two of them watched the family reunion take a turn no-one had expected. Tears were streaming down Luna's face, and Harry was blinking back some tears as well.

After several minutes, the Granger family separated from each other and Hermione was held at arm's length from her dad. "I know this must sound like the stupidest question in the world, but I have to ask. Are you our daughter? And is your name Hermione?"

Hermione's mum also posed some questions to show that not all was right in the adult Grangers' world. "Are we Evan and Robyn Granger? And more importantly, do you know why we can't remember?"

At Hermione's dumbstruck face, Evan shook his head and muttered something about confounded holes. Looking around, he spotted Harry and Luna and asked another question. "Hello, do we know you?"

"No sir, we have never been introduced. My name is Harry Potter, and this is Luna Lovegood. We are very close friends with Hermione, your daughter." Harry responded.

The answer to at least some of Evan's questions eased the rising tension in the room, allowing Hermione to make the more formal introductions, and to allow Mr. and Mrs. Granger to re-collect their scattered wits. After locking the office door, the adult Grangers then led the group back through the exam rooms to a small apartment-like area, with a living area, a full kitchen, and a bath. Once all were seated, an uneasy silence fell over the group as no one had any idea of how to proceed.

The silence was broken by Luna as she smiled at the adult Grangers. "Do you think you could tell us what you remember, what you think you remember, and perhaps what you think you should remember but don't. That way we may be able to discover what to do next."

When Luna started talking, Hermione started but as Harry watched she relaxed and reached over the end table separating them. She took Luna's hand in hers with a whispered "Thanks _soleil_."

Robyn Granger also looked thankfully at Luna, and her husband took a deep breath and started to speak. "A year ago, I thought I was Mr. Wendell Wilkins, and that I was married to Monica here. Then we noticed some things that did not line up. Monica and I thought we were childless, yet a doctor told Monica in no uncertain terms that she had carried at least one child to term; a child we did not remember. When we started talking about how it could be possible that we had a child and did not remember one, we noticed that we also could not remember many other things; our wedding, how we met, school friends. It was as if we were paper dolls and had only enough history for the pretend life we were currently living. Then I found something important."

Pausing, Evan pulled a much worn wallet out of his back pocket and opened it up. Inside were a series of photographs which Evan pulled out. A series of five pictures showing signs of being handled frequently were laid on the low coffee table. The first showed a younger smiling Evan and Robyn; the second showed a very proud Robyn holding a baby; the third showed a young Hermione in a paper cap and gown; the forth showed Hermione in her Hogwarts robes, but without the Gryffindor patch and colored trim; the final picture again showed Hermione in her school robes adorned with the Gryffindor patch and trim, and being hugged by Evan and Robyn.

Evan picked the first picture up and as he turned it over Harry could see some faded writing. "Evan and Robyn married on June 25th, 1977" recited Evan. Hermione gave a gasp of shock which Evan ignored as he put that picture back down, face up and picked up the next one to read the writing on it. "Hermione Jean Granger, two days old September 21st, 1979." Again the picture was replaced and the next one lifted. "Hermione, graduating from kindergarten, May 25th 1985." The next picture was picked up. "Hermione goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 1st, 1991." This picture and caption caused both Hermione and Luna to gasp, but it too was laid back on the table and the final picture lifted. "Evan, Robyn, and our own witch Hermione Granger, June, 1995." After reading the last caption, Evan put the pictures down and stared very hard at them.

Robyn picked up the telling of lost memories. "We, that is, Evan and I, took everything we had and looked for more clues. "I found a couple of pictures as well; we keep them at home. We also found our diplomas showing Evan and Robyn Granger were dentists and had graduated nine months before our daughter was born." A small half smile graced Robyn's lips for a second before she continued. "When I found that I had my first memory flash; that is I could remember the night Hermione was conceived. It was a wonderful night. When I told Evan about it, he also saw a flash of memory. It seems whatever happened to our memories can be overcome. If we have a lot of emotion tied to a memory, we can again see that memory when we copy or concentrate on that emotion."

Evan glanced up from the pictures he was staring at and continued. "We started keeping a journal of all of the memory flashes we have. We decided to share this journal completely with each other, even the embarrassing or personal things in the hope that more memories would be freed. It worked after a fashion."

Evan paused and after taking a deep breath he continued. "I could not understand the captions of the last two pictures for a long time, but then we went to a dinner show here and saw a stage magician's act. That triggered or freed a whole series of memories for both of us, some shared, and some personal. We remembered that magic really does exist; we have each had memories that were tied to Hermione and her having some accidental episodes. One of those memories was a lady, whose name we cannot remember, telling us you were a witch and about a school to train you in witchcraft. Some headlines we have seen triggered memories of something bad going on in the hidden world of magic, but we are not sure what it was that was so bad, or how Hermione was being affected by it. We also managed to trigger some memories about our home life, but not too many as most of those memories do not seem to the needed emotion attached to them."

"So you have a very partial picture of a home life with your memories of Hermione being the ones that are the most complete, because memories of her have the most emotion attached them." Luna interrupted, "But you also have large holes in what you are sure you should know, since you either did not attach a lot of emotion to them, or have not triggered that emotion."

Evan nodded his head while Robyn replied. "Yes that is a concise picture of what we are going through." She paused for a second and then asked. "Luna right?" Luna nodded. "Luna, are you and Harry magical as well? Will you three be able to help us?"

Luna turned to Hermione but did not lower her voice so the adult Grangers could hear what she said. "Mione Love, I do not think the normal charm will work on your parents at all. They have been very clever and resourceful in finding the truth." Turning back to the adult Grangers she continued. "Yes, Harry Love and I are also magical. And we have every intention of helping you with your memories; it is why we are here after all, but it might not be as easy as we had hoped."

**Rabid Fathers**

Luna's pronouncement produced mixed emotions from both of Hermione's parents: pleasure that they would be getting back the memories they had lost, and confusion about why they had lost them in the first place. Harry watched as Hermione waffled a bit, but then she told her parents she would explain after their memories were restored. Knowing Hermione was dreading the event to come, he supported her decision, all the while thinking that delaying it would not help defuse the situation.

Evan and Robyn invited Harry and his ladies to their house so more detailed plans could be made. So a short time later, Harry found himself on a very comfortable couch alone with Mrs. Robyn Granger. Hermione, who had been too nervous to sit and wait, was gathering some clothes from their room at _The Hall Closet._ Luna was in some kind of a trance while she explored the damage to Mr. Evan Granger's memories.

"Harry?" Robyn started. "I know I don't really know much about the magical world, but did Luna call both you and my daughter 'Love'?"

Harry had been worried this might come up, but was a bit startled that it had come up this quickly. "Yes, she did." Harry replied cautiously. "The three of us have become very close while we searched for you and your husband."

Robyn grinned at him. "Your face got the famous 'deer in the headlights' look there for a second. Still I am glad you answered honestly. How close are the three of you?"

Harry swallowed and forced the answer out. "Close enough that we are planning to set up a household of three."

"Is that a normal thing for the magical world?" Robyn riposted.

"Not that I know of." Harry answered, "But I can't imagine ever living without them now; either of them."

"And Hermione agreed to the threesome?" Robyn queried.

"Yes ma'am, she did." Harry tried to appear as friendly as he could while Robyn was no doubt circling in for the kill.

Then Mrs. Granger surprised him with another grin that slipped into a bright smile. "Don't worry too much about me Harry; you answered honestly and I could tell you are supporting my daughter nearly as much as Luna seemed to be supporting her. Evan, however, may have something like the same kind of discussion with you."

"And that discussion will most likely be starting now." Evan's voice surprised Harry, as he turned to see Luna blinking slowly, and Evan looking over at Harry.

"Actually, no I don't think so." Luna interjected. "Harry and I both love your daughter, and I expect you to behave yourself until Hermione can join us and participate in the discussion."

Harry blinked at the firm tone that came from the gentle and loving Luna Lovegood. He then blinked back a tear as he realized she was defending him. Evan and Robyn were also taken aback at how firmly this slight young woman had just given her instructions.

"Based on what I found in your mind Mr. Granger, I will need Harry's help to correct what was done." Luna continued, her voice no less firm. "That means no threatening him or scaring him with a father's worry about a daughter who is old enough and determined enough to make up her own mind."

"A daughter I've only just rediscovered Luna. A daughter I only just rediscovered." Evan rallied. "And it is not just a father's fear. It is a longstanding tradition that the father gets to try to scare the hopeful suitor. It is a kind of test, if the suitor can stand up against a rabid father…" Evan looked over at Luna and a slight grin showed. "…then he or _she_ might be worthy enough for his princess."

Luna blinked at the convoluted logic for a second, and then as some of what Evan had said began to sink in, she smiled one of her room brightening smiles. "He or _she_ might be worthy." She echoed.

A second later the smile disappeared leaving both Grangers and Harry wondering what had happened.

"Daddy never got the chance…" Luna started.

Harry stood, and slipping over to his blond love, wrapped her in his arms and love, only to be joined by a surprised Evan.

"Luna, is your dad no longer with us?" Evan asked gently. "What about your mum?"

"Luna's mum died when Luna was nine, Mr. Granger." Harry answered for his freshly grieving love. "Her dad died not long before we started our search for you. It was because she had no one and no other close friends, that I suggested that Luna join Hermione and me on the search for you."

Both adult Grangers shared a glance that only couples firmly committed to each other can share, and Robyn joined her husband. "Harry please go and get some wine. Downstairs, third door on the left. And please take your time."

"No! Harry, please don't leave me! I need you!" Luna cried, turning her face into Harry's shoulder shuddering.

Luna had dampened the heart-tie they shared while she was absorbed with Evan, and guessing she was feeling alone, Harry pushed against their tie, gritting his teeth at what he was afraid he would find. The tie opened up, and as Harry expected, his blond love was in a huge turmoil of loss and hurt. The surprise was, that as soon as Harry pushed his love against Luna, she responded in kind, loving him right back as her emotions quickly calmed.

"Shh Luna, softly dear-heart, I have you." Harry crooned to his no longer crying love.

"Harry?" Luna's voice was quiet. "You do have me. Always you have me!" Luna took a deep breath, and turning to the adult Grangers started to apologize only to be engulfed in two more hugs.

"Don't worry Luna." Evan started, "If you want, I will play the rabid father for both you and Hermione." At Luna's amazed look he continued. "Harry, why don't we go and get that wine?" Glancing back at Luna he added, "If that is ok with you, Luna?"

Harry watched as Luna smiled a weak smile and nodded. Her face resumed the look of amazement though as Robyn re-established the hug Harry had been giving Luna. Harry followed Evan down the stairs but once in the small wine cellar, Evan turned to Harry asked. "Rabid father aside, did Luna have any chance to grieve for her father?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't find out about his death until sometime afterwards, when I ran into Luna by accident." Harry answered. "Luna has cried on our shoulders a couple of times, but this was different from any of her previous outbursts."

"How were you able to calm her down so quickly?" Evan continued the questioning.

"Luna and I share a magical tie to our emotions." Harry tried to explain. "It came about while I tried to magically heal Luna when she was in a great deal of pain. That tie was shut down while she was doing … whatever it was she doing with you. When her grief assaulted her, I re-opened that tie and reminded her that she was not, and never will be alone again."

"Do you share this same kind of tie with my daughter?" Evan asked the logical fatherly question.

"Not yet, although she has indicated she would like to have such a tie. And Luna says that there are some of her family spells that can do that without her having to go through the pain Luna did." Harry replied and tried to answer the expected next question from Evan.

Evan nodded, proving Harry had been correct in his assumption about the next worried fatherly question and changing the subject, asked Harry what kind of wine he would like. After Harry admitted he knew almost nothing about wine, Evan's subsequent lessons about wine were only interrupted when Luna and Robyn came looking for their men folk.

Luna smiled at Harry and then wrapped Evan in a hug. "I am sorry about that display. The magic I was doing while I was examining your memory holes left me a little unsettled." Luna explained to both Harry and Evan. "I am afraid something much like this will happen after I look at Mrs. Granger as well."

"As much as I want my memories back, Luna, do you want to rest some or even delay this until tomorrow?" Robyn asked.

Harry felt the surprise from Luna at Robyn's question, but then Luna shook her head, and smiled her patented sunshine smile.

"You and your husband have been more than just kind to a stranger who has upset your view of the world." Luna remarked with her smile firmly in place. "But it would be better for all of us, if we continue instead of waiting. I will need Harry's support to help with the rabid father." Luna glanced at Evan, her smile getting just a bit bigger. "And I expect I will need it to help the caring mother as well. The thing is, the magic I used has weakened some of the memory holes. But I do not want too many more of them to fill by themselves; that would make Harry and my job a bit harder."

A wine selected, the four of them re-climbed the stairs and Harry found himself facing the rabid father on his own while Luna was again in a trance, this time with Robyn as the subject.

"Harry, you can wipe that worried look off of your face." Evan started the discussion. "I have been given firm orders from your blond general, and I have no intention of mucking up the retrieval of my memories by scaring you off." Evan paused, "At least not just yet." Evan then grinned in the direction of the two ladies. "You appear to be well matched; tell me about Luna. I don't have any memories attached to her, and that shouldn't spring too many new Hermione memories on me."

Grateful that he had a reprieve of sorts Harry started talking about the quirky and lovable Luna Lovegood. The Quibbler, the Thestrals, the hidden things at school were all discussed; with Evan interrupting and asking questions as he felt the need. As the story of Luna continued, Harry began to weave a tale of the wizard's war that had just been completed. Tales of a school under siege, of students trying to steal a famous sword from a head master's office, of a student being kidnapped from a train, and the accidental finding of that student when Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been captured themselves.

Evan interrupted a couple of more times, and then let Harry finish with the costly victory and the death of Luna's father. After the discussion, Evan changed the focus of his questions and asked more about the war, and the tactics used by the wizards. As Harry answered more of Evan's questions, Evan's frown got bigger. Just as Evan was looking like he wanted to spit nails, Hermione returned, and the interruption allowed Evan to regain some of his calm.

True to her prediction, when Luna finished with Robyn, she was feeling pretty emotional. The sight of Harry and Hermione talking calmly with Evan was all it took to set off a new stream of tears. Again almost as soon as Harry re-opened their shared tie, Luna calmed herself, and enjoyed the sensations of being held by a cooing Hermione. Hermione, being unaware of the previous outburst and warning, had jumped to Luna's side just as soon as the tears had started to fall.

**Busted**

A quick dinner of sandwiches and a salad, and Luna was again preparing to enter Mr. Evan Granger's mind. This time Luna had a worried Harry wondering what he could do to support or assist his dear-heart, and an even more worried Hermione and Robyn were wondering if Evan would be the same person afterwards.

"Luna, what help can I be to you?" Harry asked. "I am not even sure how or what you were doing when you were 'looking' at the memory holes before."

Luna's reply was full of affection. "Harry love, you are my anchor and my strength. That night you tied yourself to me you said you needed to stop a couple of times to regain your balance as Harry instead of re-living my pain as Luna. Once we start this spell, I will not be able to stop to regain my balance or sense of self. Also I do not have enough strength to do both of Hermione's parents by myself, so I will be drawing on some of your magical ability. The fact that we are already heart tied is an advantage. That you love me enough to let me be myself on top of the tie is a blessing."

Luna turned to Hermione and took her hands in hers. "Mione love, you have the terrible task of getting to watch and not interfering. No matter what you see or hear, do not allow your mother or yourself to interfere. I do not expect there to be fireworks, but I will be attuned to the inside of your father, and will be unaware of the outside world."

Finally Luna turned to both Evan and Robyn, noticing how tightly they were holding hands. "I do not expect this to hurt. In fact I expect you will feel like you are asleep and dreaming. In spite of the fact I will be 'inside' your heads, I will not be reliving any of your memories. The magic I am using is a family magic that has been in the Lovegood family for centuries. I believe it is the best choice since you have started regaining your previous memories."

Luna had Evan lay on the floor and kneeling beside his head, she had Harry kneel on the other side. "Harry love, I am going to raise a warding. When I finish, place the tip of your wand at the center of his forehead, his third eye. I will place my wand on top of yours. When I do that, open our tie and love me. I will be working the spell through you. That way I can draw on your strength as well as keeping my sense of self."

As the light from Luna's unusual warding formed a half sphere around the three of them, Harry did as Luna had requested and placed his wand gently at the center of Evan's forehead. Luna took a deep breath, whispered that she loved him, and placed the tip of her wand on top if his.

For the rest of his life Harry would not be sure how to explain the next forty-five minutes. He felt like he'd aged three lifetimes. Three times he felt like he was losing Luna, three times he called her back; not by pushing his love at her, but by pulling her love for him towards himself. Part of the way through Harry felt a third presence; it seemed to just watch and did not interfere, so Harry ignored it and continued offering whatever strength Luna wanted and pulling at her love.

As Luna ended the spell and erased the warding, Harry heard a new voice exclaim. "That was a most amazing event."

Startled, Harry turned and found no less than five new faces in the room; all of them held wands and wore robes. Three of the new arrivals had a star like insignia on their chests, and Harry guessed they were Aurors. The last two were older and wore the green robes often worn by healers. It was one of these last two individuals that had spoken. "If you can release whatever spell you just used to the healers, I know of at least twenty different people that could be healed from memory problems. And that is just here in Modbury."

Before the visiting healer could continue Robyn got a word in edgewise. "Evan? How is Evan?"

All of the attention was too much, and Luna flung herself at Harry and started crying. All of the newcomers were startled at that and backed off while Harry tried to calm both Luna and Robyn. "We think Mr. Granger will be just fine. I got the impression from Luna that she expects him to sleep for an hour or so."

Hermione weaved between the Aurors and gathered Luna in her arms, leading her away from the unwanted attention as she explained. "Harry, the Aurors showed up almost before Luna finished with the ward. After I explained what was happening, they contacted the healers. One of them verified that mum had been_ obliviated_ and had a new set of memories installed, while the other observed what you and Luna were doing. He got very excited as mum explained that she and dad had recovered a few of their past memories, and that Luna was trying to deal with the rest."

"Indeed, young man, generally we can do nothing to help anyone that has recovered even one memory after having their memories modified. Based on what I saw, the young lady was using you as a channel for strength, and as some kind of anchor while she worked. Did she develop this new spell?"

Harry blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts before he tried to respond. "Luna claimed it's not new but old, centuries old magic; something from her family's book of spells."

"Old? Really? That is most exciting. Do you know what caused her to cry? I, that is, we, did not intend that to happen." The other healer spoke for the first time.

"Luna was very emotional after the earlier spell when she was just looking at what the Grangers were calling their memory holes." Harry responded.

"So she performed a checking spell first? On both of you?" The second healer seemed excited that Luna had not just blindly started to work, and turned to Robyn for her reactions.

"Yes, she did. It took some time, and it felt, well I am not sure exactly how it felt. I just knew time was passing, but had no idea what was going on while it passed." Robyn explained. "And both times afterwards Luna ended up having mood swings and crying."

Harry turned to the Aurors while Robyn was speaking and asked, "Are we in some kind of trouble?"

"No, I don't think so. We responded to a very unusual spell in a home where we thought only non-magical people lived. Once the lady of the house explained that she had a magical daughter, and we were able to show she was not under a compulsion, we contacted the healers to verify you two were not hurting the gentleman here, and to verify the somewhat strange story. Since the story has panned out, we are just here to safeguard the healers." Answered the oldest of the three Aurors. "I will want a look at the ward your young lady used though, and I am sure the healers want to see that fancy memory recovery spell from the start."

"You will get your chance then sir, sirs." Luna's voice came from behind them, and Harry turned to see his two loves come back towards them. Luna looked much better as she came over to Harry and wrapped him in a gentle hug. "At least I hope you will. Harry love, can you do that again for Hermione's mum?"

"I think so, Luna." Harry replied. "I thought you were going to be pulling some strength from me, and I didn't feel any of that at all. How are you feeling?"

Luna grinned up at him and then shook her head. "Oh I did pull from you, Harry. More than I thought I would, but you didn't even seem to notice."

Luna turned to the healers and cautioned them to not interrupt and asked Hermione to levitate her dad upstairs to his bed. Then she asked Robyn to lie where her husband had.

Under the watchful eyes of the Aurors and healers, Luna again created a ward, and when Harry put the tip of his wand gently centered on Robyn's forehead she glanced up at him. "Harry love, you have no idea how much your support means to me, and to Hermione." Luna then put the tip of her wand against the tip of his, and after Robyn could no longer hear, in a very Luna like change of subject, Luna continued. "Hermione is going to have to admit that she is the one who altered her parents' memories, and I am not expecting them to take it well."

And then, in a repeat of the previous attempt, Harry lost all track of the outside world as his focus settled on the blond love of his life. This time Harry needed to pull Luna back towards him just once. But he could feel her pulling at his strength more this time as well. When Harry felt the spell ending he glanced up at a wan Luna and winked at her. As a result, when the ward dissipated the room was treated to a laughing Luna Lovegood.

The roomful of people included Mr. Evan Granger. After checking with Luna that it would be okay, Evan let Hermione levitate Robyn up into his arms, and he carried her up to their bedroom. Harry looked over at Hermione and asked the silent question.

"Yes!" Came Hermione's response. "He has his memories and also remembers his time here."

Luna gave into her swinging moods, and scooting over to Harry, she buried her head into his shoulder and started crying again. One of the healers added to some notes he was taking, and based on the amount of parchment in front of him, he had been taking notes almost nonstop. The older Auror also had a quill and some parchment out, but had nowhere near the same number of notes.

As Evan came back down the stairs, Harry noticed a slight smile on his face and he came over to where Harry was still holding a now silent but still leaking tears Luna. Evan got down on the floor with Harry and whispered to Luna that whatever she wanted, he would see that it happened if it was in his power to achieve. "Even play a rabid father, or as is more likely, offer to give two girls away at a wedding."

Luna started at that statement, and releasing her death hold on Harry, she transferred it Evan, and sobbed a thank you.

Evan then looked up and asked if there was any reason their visitors needed to stay any longer, as he and his family had some catching up to do. One healer asked to stay long enough to see if Robyn's treatment had gone as well as Evan's, and one Auror stayed as his escort. The older Auror asked Harry to pass an invite to Luna for any time in the next couple of days so he could talk about the ward she had used. And the leaving healer agreed, and asked if Luna could stop by the magical hospital off of a side street in _Kaurna's Refuge_ so he could ask about the healing spell and perhaps in what old books it might be found.

At almost one hour on the dot, Mrs. Robyn Granger came slowly down the stairs to wrap a silent and worried Hermione in a powerful hug. She then submitted herself to some tests from the healer, after which the remaining visitors left the Grangers' house.

**Something hits the fan**

In spite of Evan asking for time to catch up with family and guests, the first half an hour after the healers and Aurors left was spent by Evan and Robyn cradling each other with little attention for anything or anyone else. Harry wasn't complaining however, as he was enjoying a little three way cuddling of his own. Hermione's parents seemed to be accepting of their unusual relationship, and since it had been a very stressful couple of hours, Harry, Luna, and Hermione were taking comfort from each other. The few kisses were quick and light, but still satisfying. When Evan and Robyn disengaged from each other to find Harry, Luna, and Hermione comfortably settled on the floor, they brought the cuddling to an end, and suggested the five of them adjourn to the kitchen where a light snack could be served. The round table there was only just big enough to hold the five of them.

Evan finally started the conversation with a heartfelt "thank you", and continued with some general questions to Luna as a way to get to know the blond young lady that had restored his previous life. Robyn also included thanks to all three as she joined the conversation, asking Harry some questions about himself. In a very short time they had included Hermione in the discussions as well.

Harry was amazed at how well Mr. and Mrs. Granger could read between what was said. The conversation covered just about every topic about all three of them. From Luna's view of Hogwarts, the conversation skipped to Luna not being in school right now. Next the conversation led to a short discussion about how Luna had been treated, and then touched on how wealthy the Lovegood family could be considered. This included a brief talk about Mr. Lovegood's death.

When the conversation reached Harry finding Luna's Heart's Home, he found he was next up to be examined. After a short discussion about Harry's life, and the recently completed wizard's war, the Weasleys were discussed, which brought Hermione into the spotlight for a bit. In what seemed to be an eternity but really only took less than an hour, the adult Grangers knew more about the relationship Harry, Luna, and Hermione had started, than the three of them had even thought existed.

Evan brought the interrogation to an end when he started volunteering some information about the time he and Robyn had spent in the land of Oz. Robyn seemed to be mostly quiet and only added some little things from her perspective during this discussion. Harry felt she was still processing the previous subjects.

As Evan finished his tale of Modbury's newest dentists' office, Robyn started the next topic. "We are assuming that Evan and I had our memories tinkered with in part because of this war between wizards." Robyn took a deep breath and continued, "What we don't understand is why these 'Death Eaters' would even care that Evan and I existed."

Hermione had a panicked look, so Harry answered. "That would be my fault Mrs. Granger. I was a primary target, and so by extension were my friends and their families. Because Hermione's support was so important to me, her name was right under mine on the 'terminate with extreme prejudice' list. Because you and Mr. Granger are non-magical, you would have been on the list already. As Hermione's parents, you became prime targets as well."

"Hermione, why are you looking so terrified?" Robyn asked. "It's not as if you were the one who altered our memories."

At her mother's words, Hermione's face paled even more, and she just stared at her mother, unable to speak.

"You didn't do that to us Hermione … did you?" Robyn was looking rather pale herself as she worked it out. "Just before we lost our memories, Evan and I were talking about how excited we were that you were going to visit. Then we were waking up in the airport just in time to catch our flight."

Robyn was going from scared to angry as her face lost its pallor and became flushed. Her tone of voice changed as well. "You did this to us? … You did this to us! You did this to us after spending nearly two years ignoring your parents, and then you suddenly want to visit? I don't think so; you wanted to visit so you could kill the people we were!"

Robyn and Evan both stood while Robyn continued to vent. "So why did you come back Hermione? Why? After killing the people we were, did you feel guilty? What happened to my daughter? Does magic change you so much that you have no respect for someone without magic? Do you have so little concern for us, that your way becomes the only way?"

"Mum?" Hermione managed to whimper while Harry and Luna could just look on.

"Mum? I don't think so! Mrs. Monica Wilkins did not have a daughter, and magic took Robyn Granger's daughter!" Robyn spat out the word magic as if it left a sour taste in her mouth.

Robyn looked like she was ready to leap over the table to physically attack Hermione when Evan put his hand on her arm, and quieted her without a word. He was no less angry, however, as he turned from Robyn to Hermione. "We are both extremely upset by this! We will continue this discussion in the morning. And Hermione, I expect your reasons to be very convincing! Also while I know it will be difficult, do not leave. Or if you do leave, don't come back tomorrow."

Evan then enfolded his wife in his arms and, as they turned towards the stairs, Robyn collapsed on her husband sobbing loudly, and Harry heard her say, "I really thought I would get my daughter back".

Harry turned to Hermione to find Luna already had the brunette in her arms. Hermione had not moved, her face frozen, her eyes wide but dry. Harry quickly moved over and joined Luna in trying to comfort the taller of his two loves. It took ten minutes before Hermione gave any response to Harry and Luna's attempts to reach her. And when she finally did start to react, the tears started streaming down her face as her body became wracked with harsh soul wrenching sobs. Picking Hermione up, Harry carried her to the spare bedroom and with Luna's help, prepared her for bed. After Luna left the room to prepare for bed herself and before Harry left to make up the couch, Harry turned to Hermione and forced her to look at him.

"Hermione, you will get through this." Harry started, and when she tried to look away, Harry prevented it and captured her eyes with his. "No matter what comes tomorrow, remember you are not alone. Even if we can not reconcile with your parents, you have not lost either Luna or I."

Hermione stared at Harry green eyes and murmured "_Yeux verts_" quietly and then as Luna came up beside them, Hermione murmured "S_oleil._ I haven't disgusted either of you?"

"No, Mione love, you have not disgusted either of us. We know you, and we knew you had done this, and we love just the way you are." Luna answered.

"Luna is right sweetheart; we knew this was a possibility. You knew it as well; it is one of the reasons you were so worried." Harry added his own words.

Harry turned to Luna and asked, "Are you going to be able to help Hermione sleep tonight as well? Or should I try to spell you so you have a chance to get some sleep yourself?"

Luna smiled her half smile, the one reserved for when one of her loves showed they cared, and shook her head no. "I will be fine, Harry. It would not do for either of the Grangers to find you in Mione love's bedroom in the morning." Luna then reached up and gave Harry a kiss, and pulled Hermione to the bed.

Harry followed to the bedside, and gave Hermione a goodnight kiss as well, and whispered, "We both do love you, you know. This doesn't change anything." Harry then left the room and headed downstairs to the living room couch.

**What is Family?**

It was past one in the morning when Harry gave up trying to sleep and slipped back into the kitchen. Keeping the lights low, Harry found the opened bottle of wine and poured himself half a glass of the stuff. Evan had claimed it was a fine vintage, but Harry just thought it tasted like wines always tasted.

Evan's voice surprised Harry as he sat sipping his glass of wine. "Good, you are up and awake."

"Sir?" Harry turned and found Evan entering the kitchen as well.

"Stay seated Harry, and pass me the bottle, as I could use a bit more of this as well." Evan replied.

After Evan had a full glass of the wine in front of him, he downed half the glass in just three big swallows. Setting the now half-filled glass down, Evan looked and asked. "Did you know what Hermione had done to us?"

"She told me after it had been done, but did not ask my opinion before she did it." Harry answered truthfully. "From that morning onwards she has been very worried you would not forgive her."

Evan nodded, and staring into what was left of his wine, he spoke. "I need more information, and Hermione is a part of the problem, so I need to go to one of her friends." Evan glanced back up to Harry to continue. "I know I am putting you on the spot, but please answer my questions truthfully, or tell me you can't or won't answer a question at all. No evasions."

Harry nodded to indicate that he understood.

"Why did she feel she needed to erase our memories?" Evan queried. "For the two years before she betrayed our trust, she had not spent any time with us. Why would anyone think she was attached to us? We were sure we would never see her again; then out of nowhere she contacted us to say she wanted to meet. And this was the result of that meeting."

Harry thought his answer over carefully before he replied. "I know that the Death Eaters were killing a lot of people; even some of the so-called neutral families were hit, and several of our school mates were attacked, or had their families attacked. In most of the attacks at least one person died; generally several people were killed or badly injured."

Harry paused for breath before he continued. "Luna is a pureblooded witch, but her father was standing up against the Death Eaters and what they stood for. So Luna was 'snatched', and used as a way to influence her father's beliefs. Luna's father folded under that pressure, and in order to try and save his only daughter, he tried to capture and turn Hermione, Ron, and me in. That is something the man would never have done otherwise."

Evan absorbed those words and briefly changed the subject. "Was Luna hurt by those bastards?"

Harry sighed and replied. "She suffered some torture, that is for certain, but as near as I can tell, she was not used or raped. She had been abused some years prior, and I don't think she would have remained sane if her captors had violated her that way."

Evan brought the conversation back to Hermione's actions after a minute of thought. "Do you believe Hermione's actions prevented our, that is Robyn's and mine, deaths?"

"I do not have a crystal ball, and was never very good at that kind of magic. But if I have to guess, I would say that, yes, her actions at least saved you from death, and most likely saved you from death after a prolonged period of torture." Harry answered, looking Evan directly in the eye as he did so.

"And you said she was worried about us?" Evan continued in his quest to discover all he could.

Harry again thought for a moment before he replied. "Shortly after Hermione sent you off she and I went through a very unpleasant period. We were alone; Ron had left us after he had been pushed too far. During that period, she and I spent a lot of time talking. It was all we could do while we waited for it to be safe to move to the next hiding spot. You and Robyn were some of her favorite subjects, although she almost always prefaced the story with something like: 'They will never forgive me…'".

Evan took a sip from his glass and while he again stared into the depths of the remaining wine, Harry took the chance to ask a question of his own.

"Mrs. Granger said she thought she was going to get her daughter back. What did she mean?"

Evan sighed and answered slowly. "Ever since her second year at that damn school, Hermione has been drifting away from us. We and our _muggle_ ways were not good enough for her any longer. When our daughter gets her teeth into something new, it generally takes a while before she comes back down to earth. The problem with this magic is it continued to be something new every year, so Hermione never returned to us. We really did think she had become ashamed of us and our non-magical ways. And there was nothing we could to bring her back. Both Robyn and I are totally without magic. We had nothing to tempt her like we could when she was young. The magical world crowded us out before we even knew there was a problem."

"And now?" Harry asked.

"Now I don't know." Evan replied. "She thought enough of us that she didn't want us tortured or killed. But neither did she think enough of our intellect to give us the truth and let us make some decisions as a family. I don't know if we would have left knowing what you told me, but at least it would have meant that she talked to us first. Instead she assumed she knew best and didn't give us a chance."

"And she regrets that decision." Came a soft voice from the kitchen door. Luna entered and crossed over to the cupboard for a glass before filling it with water. She then walked over to the table. "She is asleep, finally." Luna leaned against Harry for support as she turned to Evan. "She regrets the decision even more after the way your wife tore into her."

"And you Luna? What do you think?" Evan asked.

Luna was quite firm in her reply. "I love her. She and Harry rescued me from a half existence to become my family, and I can and will forgive just about anything that involves either Harry or Hermione as a result." Luna turned to Harry briefly to murmur. "I love you too Harry, don't you forget that as we talk about Hermione."

Harry smiled a weak smile at his blond's declaration and wrapped a single arm around her waist. "I know, dear-heart, I know. How are _you_ doing?"

"Pretty well I think." Answered Luna. "This evening's discussion went about how I expected it to from the clues our hosts were giving us. That Mr. Granger is in here talking sensibly was a pleasant surprise."

Luna turned again to Evan, and continued to speak. "I saw my mum die when I was nine; I was abused and mistreated at my school; my dad died of the abuse he suffered during the war. Until Harry and Hermione stepped back into my life, I was alone. Now, I can face the world with a smile on my face as well as in my heart. Mione love, and Harry love, have become my family. And to my surprise they want and need me as well. Harry love, is continually pushing me to improve and fight my fears. But when I reach my current limits, he still loves me. Mione love is as surprised that she has learned to love me as she is that Harry loves her. They are my world, my family, my purpose."

When Luna paused for breath, Harry put his mostly empty wine glass in her hands, and she grinned as she finished the glass. "_Dans le vin, la vérité_" Luna spoke, "In wine, truth."

Evan grinned slightly and replied. "_Dans le vin, le courage_, In wine, courage, I think applies a bit better."

Luna smiled and slipped around the table to hold one of Evan's hands. "Hermione made a mistake, and that mistake cost her. It cost the parents she could have had, the parents she should have had. That mistake started long before she violated your trust and memories. Are you going to help her recover from that mistake? Can you be a part of her family?"

Evan stared at his own glass of wine and then emptied it before he replied. "In part that needs Hermione to accept that we are her parents, and as such we demand a bit of respect. Destroying our lives without discussion is not a form of that respect. I want my daughter back. And yes, I know she has grown and will not be the same little girl I sent to school. But to get my daughter back, my daughter has to accept I am her father; her non-magical, _muggle_, father. I am married to the most wonderful woman in the world. But for my wife to get her daughter back, again, Hermione must want her mother; her non-magical, _muggle_, mother back."

Evan stood but did not release Luna's hand. "For us to be a part of Hermione's family we need Hermione to be a part of our family." Evan then surprised Luna by kissing her forehead as he released her hand. "Hermione has two very special people that love her. We, her parents, have never stopped loving our daughter. What I don't know is if Hermione can again be our daughter."

Evan then turned to include Harry in his conversation. "I plan on talking to Robyn tonight, and since I need to go to the office for at least half the day tomorrow, she will be the one that Hermione has to deal with first. If they can even start to patch up their differences, I will try to patch them up as well."

Evan picked up Luna's forgotten glass of water, and after handing it to her, he headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Harry felt his heart-tied sigh, and to his surprise she put her glass back down and came around the table and sat herself on Harry's lap.

"Harry love, I think you won him over even before I got here." Luna settled against his chest while she spoke. "I have more hope now than I did when we went to bed. Hermione will thank you later. I want to thank you now."

At Harry's dumbfounded expression, Luna pulled his head down to hers and they shared a special kiss. It lasted longer than any of the other kisses Harry had been able to share with his blond love, and to his surprise and pleasure, Luna moaned into the kiss and pulled one hand around her and the other up to rest against her lightly covered breast.

Harry cuddled back into his love and was very soft and gentle as he caressed her back and the soft mound. Luna sighed again as she broke the kiss and slipping off of his lap, she groused a bit about 'being too tired to be afraid also means being too tired to enjoy the pleasure'. And picking up her much forgotten glass of water, she wished her love another good night and left to re-join their Hermione.

Harry placed the now empty wine bottle onto the counter, after rinsing the glasses and putting them beside the sink. He then returned to the now welcoming couch, where he quickly fell asleep to dream of the joys his loves gave to him, and the joys he could give them.

**Are you my daughter?**

In spite of the short night, Harry woke up early when a sliver of dawn's sunshine slipped through the curtains to shine on his face. Getting up, Harry found Robyn already in the kitchen starting to make breakfast. Robyn's eyes were puffy and red, but she offered Harry a smile when he entered and began helping with the preparation. And other than a mutual "good morning", the conversation was confined to the fixing of the meal.

Evan came down the stairs looking like he had slept the entire night; a bundle of energy and more cheerful than a person who had been awake for more than half the night should be allowed to be. Evan kissed his wife and, in a surprise move he turned to Harry and promptly gave him a hug as well. Harry froze as for the first time in a long time an adult male had just offered him the kind of contact and acceptance he had craved the entire time he had lived with the Dursleys.

Evan must had sensed something as he let go of the hug, and turned Harry so he could stare at Harry's wide eyes. "You ok Harry?" Evan asked, "You look a bit confused."

"I've…that is I didn't get much contact like this…" Harry stuttered.

Evan grinned, and gave Harry another hug before turning to the table and serving himself from the food Robyn was placing there. "Robyn and I are able to read between the lines Harry." Evan started to explain, "You were abused as a youngster, and treated not much better after you went to Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes grew big and he took an involuntary step back before Evan continued. "You also defeated a very evil man without becoming evil yourself. And to top all of that, Hermione loves you. If Hermione, Robyn, and I re-forge our ties, you get to join the family by default.

"Re-forge? Family?" Hermione's voice came softly from the doorway.

Hermione looked about how Robyn looked. Puffy red eyes, but instead of the smile, Hermione had the confused look of someone that expected an entirely different greeting.

"Yes, Honey Bear, family." Evan stood, and while he did not greet her with the smiles and hugs he had yesterday, he did not avoid touching her either. Hermione was led to the table and sat down before Evan continued. "You are still in trouble young lady. A lot of trouble, but I have to go into the surgery for the morning, so you will not have to face both your mother and I at the same time."

Hermione swallowed visibly and chanced a glance towards her mother. Robyn's face was no longer wearing the smile Harry had seen earlier, but neither was it showing the blind anger from the night before.

"You and I will get to talk Hermione." Robyn stated firmly, but again without anger. "Your dad and Harry had a long talk last night after both you and I went to sleep."

Hermione now looked over at Harry with a wild expression.

"You have very good taste in men, Hermione, Something I, as your father, am both pleased and upset about." Evan interjected.

"Shush you!" Robyn silenced her husband, before turning back to Hermione. "Harry has convinced your dad, and your dad has convinced me that you do regret what you did. And while that does not excuse you, it does buy you a chance to plead your case."

"Case? What case?" Hermione asked still a bit shell shocked by how her morning was going.

"Are you my daughter, Hermione?" Evan asked.

"Are you my daughter, Hermione?" Robyn repeated, and continued before Hermione could answer. "That question does not have a simple yes or no answer young lady. You have done a very good job of burning your bridges as you left us, your parents, behind."

Robyn paused to take a breath before she continued. "Before I am willing to accept you as a daughter again, you need to convince me that I am your mother. And by that, I mean more than just giving birth to you."

"Assuming you are able to convince your mother that you are her daughter, I will be willing to let you convince me that you are also my daughter." Evan explained as he picked up his now empty plates and took them to the sink. Evan then turned to Harry, and added a kink to his plans to support Hermione. "And Harry, both Robyn and I feel you and Luna do not need to be present for the majority of this discussion. We both know how you two feel, and you are both loyal to a fault, but this must be between Hermione and her mother."

"What must be between Hermione and her mother?" Luna came in, showered and dressed for the day, and looking better than either Hermione or Robyn, but Harry could still almost feel how tired she was through their tie as he opened it up.

"Good, you are up." Evan replied, not answering Luna's question, but rather stepping over to the blinking blond and giving her a light hug, before setting her down in the place he had just left as Robyn put a plate already filled in front of her.

"Mrs. Granger asked a question of Hermione before you came in Luna. She asked if Hermione was her daughter. And Mr. Granger has requested that you and I not be present to interfere with the discussion between Hermione and Mrs. Granger while they try to answer that question." Harry answered for the collected Grangers.

Luna blinked several times after Harry finished speaking and, in a surprise move, a smile formed on her face. "That is wonderful! Thank you so much for that."

Harry and all of the Grangers stared at Luna while they tried to make sense of the pronouncement she had made. And for the first time in a while, Hermione beat Harry to the obvious question. "Huh?"

Luna looked up at the sea of confused faces, and the smile slipped into a smirk as she lifted her hands and counted off on her fingers.

"One, Evan and Robyn Granger still love Hermione and really want her to love them back. Two, the Doctor Grangers want to reconcile with Hermione so much that they are giving Hermione the chance to re-build her bond with her mother without her father around to second guess what they say. Third, in spite of the rather ugly words that we heard last night, the Doctor Grangers are being more than polite. They want this to work and are meeting Hermione more than half way. Fourth, the Grangers have accepted that Harry and I love Hermione enough to move mountains or convince parents on her behalf. And fifth, since Hermione can love both Harry and I as much as she does, it will be very possible to re-kindle a love that truly was never put out. I expect a peaceful resolution to this by late lunchtime."

**Heart to Hearts**

This was the first time the adult Grangers had experienced life and logic, Luna style. It left both Evan and Robyn more than just a bit bemused. Hermione had settled into her deep thinking mode after Luna had explained her views of the morning's revelations. Harry just chuckled a bit and leaning over to his blond love, he told her good morning and gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"Good morning to you too, Harry." Luna replied. "Since we are banished from the house while mother and daughter Granger get emotional, shall we go visit the healers and Aurors about our spells?"

Harry thought a moment before answering, "Okay dear-heart, we can do that. But remember, they are your spells, not mine. I will be there in support this time."

Luna's reply was swift, "You have spent over a month courting me; you have asked me to be family, and I accepted; they are our spells."

"Family, yes we are, but I did nothing but support you in the casting of one spell, and your ward had the Aurors pretty excited as well, and I did nothing but watch you cast that. I can answer no questions; I can only stand in the background and let my dear-heart shine." Harry answered; he was not going to let Luna fade into the background this time. She was the heroine here, not him.

Luna turned several shades of red before standing and then sitting down again, this time in Harry's lap where she then buried her face into Harry's chest. "I am nothing special to anyone but you and Hermione, Harry." Came a soft and muted voice. "I know I had the knowledge, and I did the casting, but without you none of it would have happened. I do not have either the strength to completely heal anyone using that spell, or the sense of self required to not loose myself in the spell. I pulled more from you than you think, and your ability to pull me back to myself means more to me than you can know. I have learned you love me, but your demand that I love you back is a gift I still do not fully understand. And you pulled me back not by pushing love at me but by seeking, even demanding I love you. It worked very well I think, your pulling at my heart. I expected to take hours on each of the Grangers; instead, it took less than two for both."

Harry blinked hard a couple of times before he responded. "We three are still developing, but never assume I don't want and need you every bit as much as you want and need either Hermione or myself. It will be my pleasure to escort the heroine of the hour, and I may even try to bask in the glory of being able to assist you. But without your knowledge and ability it would not have happened."

Luna sighed deeply, and might have tried to snuggle even more into Harry's chest except for an unwelcome interruption from Evan, as he coughed lightly. He and Robyn had watched the byplay with interest, and had not tried to interfere, at least not until the crisis had past.

"No wild sex parties on the kitchen table you two." Evan joked as he gently pulled Luna off of Harry's lap and back to her chair. "At least none while we are here watching." With that Evan dropped a kiss on Luna's forehead, and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder he squeezed it in support. Then in an unexpected move, he placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead as well. Finally, after giving his wife a full fledged buss on the lips, he left for his morning of work and worry.

After Harry and Luna had finished their meals Harry took both of their plates to the kitchen sink. While he was doing this, Luna picked her chair up, put it next to Hermione's, and then wrapped the silent and thinking girl in a hug. Robyn came over to Harry while Luna leaned into Hermione.

"Exactly how much abuse are you fighting here with Luna?" Robyn asked, quietly.

Harry counted off what he knew. "She saw her mother die in front of her while she was nine; she was nearly raped, at school no less, when she was around fourteen; while at school she was teased and viciously pranked by the very people that should have been trying to help her; not quite a year ago, she was kidnapped and subjected to at least some torture, possibly a lot of torture and some additional physical abuse; her father never recovered from his injuries while he was held captive and died; and finally, because a supposed friend hid the news, none of the few people she thought were her friends attended the funeral of her father. When I accidentally found a place that was special to her family she was alone, absolutely alone and with little hope of ever having a friend. She had less hope of ever having a close friend and next to none of having a lover."

Robyn blinked, and rubbed her eyes, "Damn it!" She exclaimed softly, and then raising her voice she continued. "Harry, you take the guest bathroom. Hermione, please use the bathroom in my bedroom. Luna, since you are already dressed, would you please help me down here? Let's get this day started."

Harry enjoyed his shower, and did not dress as quickly as he could have. He suspected Robyn wanted time to really talk to Luna, and he wanted to give her the chance.

The adult Grangers were very different from what he had expected. He really had not known much about them, just what he had heard from Hermione, but he'd discovered that the two of them were extremely focused and grounded. They had given Hermione her intelligence, but more than that, they worked at completing each other as a team. Harry's ideal of a future home life now had a basis and model. If he and his ladies could become even half as grounded with each other as Hermione's parents were, they were going to be very happy indeed.

He found Robyn and Luna seated on the couch he had used as a bed, with Luna very nearly sitting on Robyn's lap, and crying softly into her shoulder. Smiling, Harry used their tie to let Luna know he was there, and ready to support her if she needed it. Luna stiffened for a second, but then relaxed as she pulled herself from Robyn's shoulder.

"Did you know this was going to happen, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Since I don't know for sure what happened, I can't answer that. I did suspect Mrs. Granger wanted a chance to tell you thank you for your hard work yesterday."

Robyn grinned for a moment before turning to Luna, "Yes that is it, I wanted to say thank you to the person that gave me back my memories and who has such confidence I can have my daughter back." Then Robyn turned to Harry, "I have no idea how Hermione could have found not one but two people like you two. Harry, I would like a minute to talk to you. Luna, would you go check on Hermione?"

"Yes, Mrs. Granger." Came Luna's response as she stood and molded herself into Harry's side for a second. "Harry, Mione love and I will be down in a few minutes."

Robyn patted the couch right where Luna had been sitting, and started talking even before Harry had sat down. "First things first, Harry, are you willing for Hermione to be our daughter again?"

Harry could do nothing but stare in surprise at that question.

"I see I startled you with that. I have a reason for asking, Harry. If my baby decides to come home, I will want her to be here with us for a while. You and Luna will be welcome as well, but from what Luna said, you, at least, have other responsibilities. Luna has said she will plan on leaving with you, at least at first. She started to cry when I told her I was going to miss her when she left. I am going to tell you the same. We are very proud of Hermione; she has done an extremely good job at finding life partners. We, that is, Evan and I, are a bit confused by having three to a bed, but the way you three support each other is very encouraging to us."

Harry blushed a bit at the mention of three in a bed, but answered slowly as he thought it out. "I think Hermione needs you more now than ever before. I cannot and will not stand in the way of her having that family." Harry grinned a bit as his next words were spoken in an over the top manner. "After all, you have agreed to let me in too."

Robyn's response was not the expected one as she gathered Harry into a hug. "You…Are…Family Harry. Never, never think you are not a part of our family. And you are family because of who you are Harry, not because of how you feel about Luna, or Hermione."

Harry could not believe what he had just heard and raising his eyes, he looked into Robyn's. Her eyes were full to the brim with unshed tears, but she stood her ground and stared right back at him.

"I…that is I'm not the important one here…Hermione is." Harry was finally able to stammer.

"Wrong answer, young man." Came the reply. "Hermione might have been born to Evan and me, but in you and Luna, Hermione has found the son and other daughter we wish we could have had. Based on Luna's breakdown of my upcoming discussion with Hermione, I have more hope than I did. And both Evan and I expect, and may demand, you spend time with us while we get to know who Hermione has become."

An idea came to Harry, and still looking Robyn in her eyes, he guessed. "That is why Luna was crying so softly. You had just informed my lost, and alone love, that she was family, and was expected to accept your love just as Hermione does."

"There is nothing wrong with your intelligence Harry, nothing at all. You got it right on the first try. And by the way, I am demanding you accept love from Evan and I as well." Robyn replied.

Harry was overcome for a moment, and found himself also sniffling into his new adopted mum's shoulder.

**What kind of spell?**

As Harry and Luna prepared to leave the house, Luna pulled Hermione away from her mum for a second, turned, and taking Hermione's left hand in her right, she placed it on her chest, right above her heart. Luna then put her own left hand directly over Hermione's heart ignoring Hermione's started look.

"What is a Heart's Home, Hermione?" Luna asked.

Totally thrown off kilter, Hermione responded hesitantly and with wide eyes. "Isn't that your garden?"

"Yes." Luna explained. "My garden holds my emotions safe, and it is called a heart's home; however, truly my heart now has a home in you, and Harry. Today, you are trying to rebuild a home in your parent's hearts".

Luna let Hermione think only a moment before she interrupted Hermione's thought processes. "A hammer may be needed to build a house, but it takes a heart to build a home. Do not think today Hermione, that is the hammer, to build a home today, you need to feel with your heart. It might seem like it is going to hurt, but to have a mother again, you need to open your heart to her."

Luna paused for effect and then continued. "I like your intelligence, dearest, but I love your heart." Luna's smile changed just a bit as she continued, "I love your body as well, and I could get lost just watching rise and fall of your…chest."

Without giving Hermione a chance to respond Luna released Hermione's hand. She then slipped her left hand off of Hermione's heart and down the curve of her breast before turning, grabbing Harry's hand, and pulling him out of the door.

Once they made it to _The Hall Closet_, Harry sat Luna on a chair and ordered a gillywater for her and a butterbeer for himself. Harry then turned to his grieving love, and enfolded her in his arms.

"Dear-heart, what has you so wound up?" Harry started, "We just left, and you are about to go to pieces. And you are radiating grief."

"Did Mrs. Granger tell you her short term plans for after she and Hermione reconcile?" Luna was on the verge of crying. Her words were coming slowly, as if it were painful to speak.

"About Hermione needing to stay here with them? Yes, she mentioned it." Harry was putting as much comfort as he could into both his words, and their shared tie.

"Harry, we aren't firm yet! We three are only just starting to work out how to be, and already we are being divided. I…I'm not ready to be away from either of you. Yet I have to choose; how, how do I choose between the two of you? I was so happy that Hermione could fix her relationship with her parents, now I can't help but wish she doesn't. And I feel horrible for hoping she, or her mum, get stubborn about something." Luna was speaking softly, but with a great deal of passion.

Harry raised Luna's head from his shoulder and kissed her forehead. A move that surprised his upset love greatly; the love he was pouring into their tie seemed to be surprising her as well.

"Harry, how can you still love me for wanting Hermione to fail?" Luna queried.

"How can I not love the wonderful person you are Luna? As we left the Granger's house, you gave our love the best advice you could. In spite of the fact it was tearing you up inside to do so."

Harry took a deep breath before he continued. Some of Mrs. Granger's actions seemed clearer to him now.

"We three: you, Hermione, and I are not threatened by this. Hermione's parents are both intelligent, and understanding. They watch and see more than most people do. Why do you think Mrs. Granger went out of her way to call you daughter? Before, I might add, she told Hermione about the plan to keep Hermione her with her. I think she wanted you to know that this isn't a ploy to separate us; I got to cry into her shoulder as well, when she called me family…son."

Luna looked up, surprised by his admission, but Harry could tell, she was calming a bit. Their tie no longer pulsed with grief; sadness could be felt now, and a bit of longing as well.

"She, and I think her husband as well, have accepted us. And Luna, you can be strong enough. You are strong enough. You are overly tired right now because you were strong enough to comfort our Hermione when she needed it. You pieced two people back together using only a bit of support from me. You presented your calming face to a chaotic room filled with tension and worry. You have grown while we were on this trip. You no longer need Hermione and me. I am very pleased you want us, but you no longer have to have us."

Harry prevented Luna from shaking her head no and continued.

"When we started this trip, you were too hurt and lonely to assert yourself. Now, we are building a three way relationship, and your strength is necessary for our family to work. I know I depend on your strength, I am sure Hermione depends on it. I know of no one else who can fight their fears by actively confronting them the way you do. And look at the progress you have made. Wasn't it only two mornings ago that you asked me to join you in the shower? When we started you would sneak into the shower in the hope it did not inconvenience either Hermione or I."

Luna stopped Harry from speaking by putting a finger against his lips. "But I am not well, I still fear." She admitted.

"Dear-heart, what is our credo?" Harry asked.

Luna looked confused for a moment, and then a light dawned and the first smile Harry had seen since leaving the house peeked through. "You won't give up on me." Came the answer.

Harry nodded his approval, and kissed her forehead again, letting his pride in her tickle their tie as he affirmed her answer. "Yes, and that credo applies to all of us. I am not perfect; Hermione is not perfect; and as close as you seem to be to me, you are not perfect. We have supported Hermione in this quest, and when all seemed lost we didn't give up on her. You two have supported me as I had to fight through my nightmares and guilt. Hermione and I do our best to support you, and help you grow past your fears. That is a part of what being a family means. Truly we were a type of family before I suggested we recognize it and move it a bit further."

Since his love's smile was a bit bigger now, and the grief had nearly disappeared, Harry couldn't help smiling at his dear-heart and teasing her a bit. "I mean really, there I was, surrounded by two of the most sexy and lovable girls I know. How could I not want to get my hands on you two?"

It was a sign of exactly how far Luna had come; that instead of freezing in fear, or striking out blindly, she sat there and blinked for a minute, and then blushed while collapsing into Harry's side. "Merlin Harry! That was very underhanded." She groused.

"As underhanded as caressing Hermione's breast in front of her mum?" Harry replied.

"Uhh, umm…well maybe." Luna answered, with a grin, and then as she sat up she turned serious again. "Thank you Harry. I am not sure what I would have done without you this morning."

Harry shrugged his shoulders a bit and looked bashful.

"But we will need to figure out how to be a long distance threesome." Luna brought up the concern that had started her breakdown.

"Is a heart tie affected by distance?" Harry wondered.

"Harry! I am not going to just hide here and send you off!" Came the angry response.

"I am not asking you to, dear-heart I was more wondering if we couldn't combine our ties with Hermione a bit sooner than we had originally planed. I am not looking forward to being away from her for any length of time either."

"Oh." Luna whispered as she realized where Harry was going. "I am not quite sure, Harry love. Daddy said he could always feel mummy wherever she was. I do not know if that applies to crossing oceans."

"Can the ties be enhanced at all? So we could like talk or understand more than emotions?" Harry continued with his line of thought since it had not been shot down yet.

"I think so, Harry love, but I will need to study the family spell book first to be sure." Luna said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Mrs. Granger did say you planned on returning to England with me. So we can get that spell book while we try to figure out the single most important question of our time." Harry fought his smile as he tried to set up his dear-heart.

It was working, as Luna's face took on a confused look of worry. "What question is that, Harry?"

"Why, which of the three or four manor houses we own between us, we plan on living in, of course." Harry delivered the question in a serious tone, even though he was smiling nearly from ear to ear.

_The Hall Closet_ was treated to a sight Harry had come to love, his dear-heart smiling her famous smile, while laughing out loud.

**Saving People and Making Plans**

The meetings with the healers followed, and Harry was very surprised at how much he was questioned. Both healers had noticed Luna was casting her spell through Harry, and wanted to get as much information from him as they could about this new technique. All previous methods of channeling power involved the channel, or power source as it was explained to Harry, pushing power to whoever was doing the actual spell casting.

Instead of the using this time honored method, Luna had cast her spell through Harry, and, based on the notes and dialogistic spell they had cast, Luna had been able to channel Harry's magic more efficiently then the healers had thought possible. It was normal for a healing spell of the strength Luna was using to need a channel. It was very unusual for the caster and channel to be able to cast two such spells within an hour of each other. Normally it would take a day or two for the both caster and channel to recover.

While Luna went off with a couple of the oldest healers Harry had ever seen to check the hospital's library for any references for the spell Luna had used, Harry was taken to a room holding a couple of very sick people, including one person who had been paralyzed. Thirty minutes later, Luna returned with three books to find Harry, sitting exhausted on a chair, while both patients were being wheeled to more normal rooms.

The news that a single channel had been able to power two intense healings in under an hour had the entire hospital excited. According to the books, it would have been impossible to heal the paralyzed patient with less than two healers and as many as four channels working together. That a single channel had succeeded and had still been strong enough to assist with yet another major healing performed by a different healer, would cause a huge break through in intensive healing.

Once back outside and walking down the alley to the next appointment at the Aurors' office, Luna alternated between gently scolding Harry for exhausting himself, and teasing him about his 'saving people' complex. "I mean really, Harry love, you didn't know either of those people."

The Aurors' office took nearly as much time as the hospital had. There seemed to be a communication issue between what Luna was saying and what the senior Aurors were hearing. Finally Harry heard the difference and pointed out that Luna was saying she was '_raising'_ a ward, she was not _'casting',_ or '_setting_' a ward. One of the older Auror's became really quiet, and then excused himself to go to his library. When he returned, he was carrying a book that appeared to be hundreds of years old. In that book was a reference to raising a ward. After that the discussion progressed much more quickly.

Still, it was nearly five before Harry and Luna found themselves walking up the path to the Grangers' door. The door opened before they got to it, and a brunette missile launched from the doorway and into the now waiting arms of Harry and Luna.

"They still love me!" Was the only phrase Hermione seemed to be able to get out. But she was saying it over and over again.

Seeing Hermione this happy was a new experience for Harry. He was sure he had never seen his Gryffindor love so happy that she seemed to bubbling over. Luna smiled her bright smile and handed Hermione off to Harry so the two of them could dance, yes dance, across the lawn.

Once Hermione had calmed enough to re-enter her parent's home, both Harry and Luna were met at the door by Robyn and Evan. And to the surprise of Hermione, both Harry and Luna were greeted by both of her parents with hugs, and Evan gave Luna a quick kiss on her forehead as well.

Dinner was anything but quiet, and was half over before Evan bluntly asked Hermione to allow Harry and Luna to tell about their own day.

"Harry is famous again, Mione love." Luna started. "He managed to save two total strangers from spending months in the hospital."

"Luunnaa!" Harry whined.

"What, Harry love? Didn't you hear the wireless broadcast as we left _The Hall Closet_?" Luna teased.

"It was more that I hoped you hadn't heard it, dear-heart." Harry sulked.

"Whoa, hold on here." Evan interjected. "Let me get this straight. You, Harry, are upset because you somehow helped two people heal?"

"No, that not quite right," Luna giggled, "Harry is upset because he is suddenly famous for helping to heal two total strangers."

Hermione could only stare at the two of them, and ask Harry's famous question. "Huh?"

His sulk mostly over, Harry answered. "Not only did our Luna perform an unknown spell on your parents, to help strengthen her spell, she also used me in a manner the healers had never seen or thought of before. So while Luna was in the hospital's library, I was questioned and taken to an examining room where a couple of healers tried to cast some simple healing spells through me, to see if they could use some of my magic to power those spells. Once they were able to do that, it was strongly suggested that I help with a couple of critical patients that had just arrived."

"When I came up from the library, there were only two healers still interested in what I found." Luna picked up the tale. "It seems a totally unknown Brit had just powered a spell it would normally take two healers and four channels to perform and had been able to perform another major healing within five minutes. They were calling in the press for a conference."

"Soleil, love? Shouldn't you be getting some of this credit?" asked Hermione.

"They were very clever, Mione love." Replied a calm and collected Luna. "I was not there when they asked Harry to help. Not that I mind, as they are going to discover it won't work for everyone, or for all types of healings."

"Are you sure, Luna dear?" Robyn asked, and was dumbfounded when Luna smiled her bright smile, and then turned to the chair next to hers and started sobbing into Hermione's shoulder.

"Come on dear-heart, it is time to put you to bed." Harry put words to actions as he stood and lifted his little Ravenclaw from Hermione and took her upstairs to the bed room the girls were sharing.

Hermione followed Harry up the stairs, and between the two of them they got Luna into her nightgown. Harry thoroughly kissed Luna, before going back downstairs to explain, leaving Hermione upstairs with Luna.

"What did I do wrong?" Was nearly the first thing out of Robyn's mouth as Harry re-entered the room.

"Wrong? Nothing, you did nothing wrong. What you did was call Luna 'dear'. She has been on more emotional ups and downs in the last several days than she could take. On top of two nights of not enough sleep; finding out Hermione and I love her; healing you two, finding out you want to keep Hermione here; finding out you accept her as family for herself; we had a much more stressful day than either of us expected. Your kindness and willingness to go to bat for her was too much."

"Okay, I was hoping to spend some time with her tonight, but that can wait." Evan said. "How are you doing yourself?"

"I am about the give it up for the night as well." Harry replied. "I had more sleep the night before, but actually less last night. And it really was a pretty stressful day. Neither of the visits went as we expected them to go. Not for any wrong reasons, but still it adds up to my being exhausted."

Harry paused for a second and continued. "But before I go, I would like the highlights from your day. Based on Hermione's reaction you are going to rebuild your relationship with her, but I know nothing more than that."

"Luna gets two really big hugs and perhaps a kiss in the morning." Robyn answered. "First, she gave Hermione some really good advice before she left; second, she somehow knocked Hermione off of her normal composure. And I did not let her get it back. We were bawling into each other's necks before the clock had struck ten, and actually nearly comfortable again before Evan got home."

"It was scary how much the two of them were able to get done." Evan announced. "All I had to do was show my face and I had my little girl back. And all in an afternoon, my little girl grew four years to a young woman."

"You do know that I, at least, cannot stay here fulltime." Harry said. "Now that you and Hermione are reconciled, I will need to return to England within the week. Luna is planning to come with me to look up the heart bonds in her family spell books. If she finds what she is looking for, we could be back soon. We will want to have Hermione join us with the same kind of bond Luna and I share. It will help with the separation, I hope."

"Please try to plan for Christmas here, Harry." Robyn suggested. "And you know you can stay longer if you wish."

"I think I can promise to be here for Christmas." Harry smiled as he said it. "Since it appears I now have family here."

--**Heart's Home Chapter 3 End**--

A/N: I know no French, so I hope I did not offend anyone or get the phrases used in this chapter wrong. I used ets dot freetranslation dot com to come up with these phrases.

_yeux verts_ green eyes

_clémence d'en haut_ Mercy from above

_vous êtes mon soleil_ You are my sunshine

_dans le vin, la vérité_ In wine, truth

_dans le vin, le courage_ In wine, courage

Less formal version from NettieT: _tu es mon soleil (thanks NettieT)_

When I first started this chapter I was sure it would be shorter than the previous one. HA, boy was I wrong. I am showing a word count of over 20,000. Some is this note and the disclaimer and such. But 20,000? That is the longest of anything I have written. And I didn't get quite as far as I had planned. The first scene for the next chapter will still be at the Granger's house instead of England as I had planned.


	4. Heart Ties

A/N the first: Several terms, and actions that are referenced in this chapter relate directly to chapter one; for example, 'family anchor'. These have not been mentioned during the time Harry, Hermione, and Luna became more than just friends (chapters two and three), but they will come into play again, now that we are going back to England.

A/N the second: For whatever reason, this was a very difficult chapter to write. It is not the end as I planned, but rather than make you wait even longer it will be posted as it is.

* * *

**Home is where the heart is**

The hug Harry was currently receiving was sure to bruise his ribs; of course the hug he was giving back to Hermione was just as strong. As promised, Hermione's parents had requested that Hermione remain with them for the next six months. But Harry felt he needed to check up on Teddy, and the Weasleys. Luna had, after much waffling, decided she was returning as well, both to check her family spell books, and to officially take over the Lovegood estate. So Harry and Luna were about to travel back to England although the route would not be direct. One of the books located in the Grangers' house talked about some of the more unique, non-magical, methods of travel, and Luna wanted to try one of them out. Thus, the international portkey would take Harry and Luna to France, and from there they were going to take a hovercraft across the English Channel.

"You take care of our Luna, Harry," Hermione whispered through her quiet sobs. "And let her take care of you. I expect letters from **both** of you often. And Mum said to be sure and come back here soon."

Hermione then released Harry and turned to the waiting Luna to give her the same treatment, before slipping out of the building, and heading back into _Kaurna's Refuge._

"I already miss her, Harry." Luna whimpered, "I'm not sure how we are going to get through our days without her. I've become dependent on her."

"We both have, dear-heart, but we also still have each other." Harry replied while wrapping Luna in his arms. It was a testament of how upset his little love was that she accepted and even returned the embrace. "If you'll help support me, I'll help support you. Come on, we have our own adventure to enjoy and that'll give us something to write about to Hermione tonight besides the 'wish you were here' type of stuff."

Harry turned, and releasing one arm, he continued to hold Luna to him with one arm as the two of them headed further into the building towards the international portkey pads.

"You know, Luna, for a pureblooded witch, you're becoming quite the non-magical expert." Harry gently teased. "You have seen and done more living in the muggle world…ouch, sorry…than just about any of our magical friends."

Harry rubbed the sore spot on his already abused ribs. Robyn and Evan had requested that they not be called 'muggle' as they did not like the sound of the word. And the three of them were re-training themselves to avoid the word, and Luna had just jabbed her elbow into his side at his slip.

"Harry, you and Hermione have pushed and led me through a lot of growth." Luna announced as if she had only just then seen it. "I don't doubt but for that, I would still be in that house feeling sorry for myself if you hadn't found my Heart's Home."

"And I wouldn't have had the chance to become tied to one of the two most wonderful women in the world, so I think we're even." Harry responded.

A weak laugh sounded at his side, and just before the two of them stepped up to the counter, Luna could be heard saying, "With our tie I think, you have proven the old saying, Harry, home is where the heart is."

**Growth and Life**

Harry awoke earlier than normal and wondered at the warmth he was feeling next to his back. In the month since he and Luna had returned to England he had spent his nights alone. Luna was continuing to work very hard on her fears, but felt too vulnerable to join Harry in bed without Hermione's presence to buffer Harry's maleness. This morning, however, snuggled up against his back, and sleeping the sleep of the just, was Luna Lovegood. Harry turned as gently as he could and enjoyed just looking at the beauty that formed the calm and accepting part of his triangular family.

Luna was sleeping on her side, and now that he was facing her, he could see Luna's long blonde hair was not in its usual braid, but was framing her face and falling over her back. She was wearing the light blue nightgown Harry had bought for her, and, for the first time since arriving back in England, her face was at peace. The week prior to leaving for England had been hard on Luna. The month that had passed since they returned had been harder. She was missing Hermione more that even Harry was, and Harry was missing Hermione a lot.

As Harry watched Luna sleep he let the warm and fuzzy feeling of love he had for his lady filter through their shared tie. He had other feelings of love for this slip of a woman, but she would not enjoy waking up to them this morning as the huge strides she was making could be set back quite easily. However, it was becoming harder to keep Harry's physical desire for his dear-heart toned down; she knew he desired her in a physical way, and that desire seemed to amaze and scare her every single time she ran into it. Most evenings she and Harry would spend at least a few moments together, and she was learning to enjoy this time they made for kisses and cuddles. A couple of evenings ago, she had even initiated a deeper more demanding kind of kiss, but only once. However the mornings seemed to be the hardest for her and her fears. So Harry, pleased to find her in bed with him this morning, made sure to calm and sooth those fears as much as he could.

It seemed to be working; his Luna was showing signs of waking, without the jolt of fear and adrenalin she often experienced if he needed to wake her in the morning. As her eyes opened, instead of fear, Harry got some warm and fuzzy feelings back. As he watched Luna join the world, she did not put on her determined face, the face she used while actively fighting her fear of men and physical desire. Instead a warm smile started to light her face and one arm surprised Harry as Luna drew him into a tantalizing hug.

"I have so much to learn from you Harry." Luna whispered him, confusing him even more.

"Good morning my blondest love, and while I hate to sound so dumb before breakfast…Huh?" Harry replied while gently returning this surprise hug.

Luna didn't giggle often, she was more of a laugh out loud kind of person, but this time a delightful giggle escaped her before she replied. "Blondest love? That's a new one." A quick sigh later and Luna continued. "I never knew loving people could be so complicated, Harry. I was sure you'd be upset with me this morning; instead I get to wake feeling warm and cherished. And your lovely green eyes are looking at me like they're enjoying the view."

Harry was very puzzled by now, and releasing Luna from their loose hug, he pondered the previous day and continued to come up with a blank. "Upset? With you? Why would you think I would be upset with you? In retrospect, yesterday was what I consider a turning point for you."

"Harry," Luna exclaimed with a slight blush. "How can you not be upset that I was stubborn and willful towards you yesterday? I expected a cold shoulder from you this morning, not the safe cocoon of love you gave me."

Again, Harry mentally reviewed the events of the previous day, and, deciding he would never truly figure out the female mind, took a guess. "Are you talking about us not being able to cuddle last night? I'm sorry, I came back so late. Andy wanted to talk a bit after Teddy was down for the night…"

A soft finger against his lips stopped Harry's flow of words. When Luna was sure he had stopped talking she returned her hand to Harry's back and scooting up a bit, she gave him a gentle good morning peck on the lips before hiding her face in his shoulder, thus muffling her word slightly. "You really don't know? I refused to go with you to see Teddy yesterday. You requested I join you at least three different times, and I said no."

Harry blinked several times and paused to digest Luna's comments, then let his amusement at his dear-heart slide through their tie as he spoke. "Yep, you stood up to me yesterday. I was so proud of you. I need to be reminded every once in a while that my plans are just that, my plans. You shouldn't always agree to them. It'll help keep me humble."

His words so surprised his dear-heart that she removed her face from Harry's shoulder, and stared at him for a moment. Then as his words seemed to penetrate, she sniffled a bit and re-buried her face into his shoulder for her cry.

Luna seemed to be crying into his shoulder pretty often, and it had taken a while for Harry to realize that crying was a release for her. She cried most often after she had beaten back her fears for the moment, or whenever Harry expressed his pride in her efforts. Harry tried to maneuver the two of them till they were in Luna's favored 'crying' position, but she resisted this morning and Harry ended up with an armful of sexy blonde sitting on his lap. Normally, Luna preferred a position where the two were facing each other, but sitting side by side.

After giving her a few moments to release her pent up fears and absorb his words, he gave into his temptations and began a gentle caressing of Luna's back. To Harry's pleasure and surprise, Luna responded, not with the rolling turmoil he expected, but instead returned a sweet and tentative feeling of desire to him. The crying stopped, and Luna murmured a soft "we don't give up on each other" before raising her head and giving Harry the first fully fledged solid kiss he had received from Luna before breakfast since they had left Hermione.

Before the kiss could lead to more interesting things, however, Harry and Luna were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. The knocking was followed by a soft pop, as their house elf, Ginger, appeared beside the bed.

"Master Harry and Mistress Luna are ups early this mornings." The diminutive creature announced, not at all upset that the two were in what could be considered a compromising position. "Breakfasts will be ready soon. Mistress Luna asked that her bath be ready this morning and is ready."

Harry felt Luna sigh, and for a brief moment, she seemed to melt into Harry giving him a tantalizing taste of what the love of his dear-heart could do to him, and at the same time how much his love for her meant to her. Then the two untangled and Luna whispered a quick "I find I'm loving you more and more Harry", before she slipped off to her suite for her morning bath.

Ginger did not follow Luna right away. Instead the little elf stared at Harry with her big eyes and made a very surprising announcement. "Master Harry is very very goods for Mistress Luna. Ginger is very happy with yous."

"Thank you, Ginger." Harry responded, not knowing what else to say.

The elf nodded and continued. "Mistress Luna was very hurts and Master Harry is beings gentle with Mistress Luna. Mistress Luna was sures Master Harry would be upsets with Mistress Luna. Ginger is happy Master Harry was proving Mistress Luna wrongs." The Lovegood family retainer then followed her mistress out of the room.

Harry and Luna had been pretty busy since returning to England dealing with the management and red tape that comes with taking over the reins of two different wealthy estates. And frankly both of them had found themselves in over their heads. It had taken nearly a full week of doing nothing but meeting with the goblins at Gringotts to sort things out. In the morning, the meetings generally dealt with the Lovegood estate and, in the afternoons, the Potter estate, although there were a couple of times that the Lovegood business bled into the afternoon as well.

Once all was said and done, Harry found that, along with Grimmauld Place, he owned one manor house and several smaller 'get away' locations scattered across England and Europe. Luna found she owned three manor houses; one was so huge it nearly rivaled Hogwarts in size, and three smaller places. One of the smaller places had been the house Luna had called home (which was now being repaired), and in a very pleasant surprise the other two were across the Atlantic and Pacific. One was somewhere on the American continent, and the other was somewhere in Australia. After getting the basics of estate management, and a firsthand glance at the paperwork involved, the next week had been spent traveling between the different manor houses and get away locations within England, leading to the discovery of their current residence. It was one of the smaller of the Lovegood manor houses (smaller being a relative term), but both Harry and Luna had seemed to relax when they entered the front door. Ginger had been found at the Lovegood castle, where she, along with two other elves, had been keeping all of Lovegood manors in fairly good repair. Ginger and the other two elves, named Emm, and of all things, Mike, had been very pleased to take on the additional work of cleaning and starting repairs on the Potter manor house.

They had also promised to try and rehabilitate Kreacher, although Harry was sure he did not want to keep him. Harry had given Emm and Mike a month to turn Kreacher around, after which time Harry then would have to swallow his bile and contact Narcissa Malfoy to see if she would like to trade one of the Malfoy elves for him.

Trading Kreacher to the Malfoys had been Hermione's idea. She had been incensed when she had discovered the Lovegoods owned three elves, and Harry was glad that the conversation had taken place long distance. But Ginger had saved the day by popping over to Hermione and having a long heart to heart with the upset lady. Both Emm and Mike had also been to see the missing one of Harry's ladies, the result was an armed truce and a re-direction of SPEW's objectives.

Harry sighed, and making his way to his own bath started to clean up for the day. Owning the Potter and Lovegood residences on top of Grimmauld Place, Harry knew that they might need to convince Hermione that an additional two or three elves would be needed, and Harry was not sure he was up to that fight yet.

After dressing, Harry exited his suite and found Luna waiting for him. A gentle hug later, the two of them wandered down the hall, and then down the stairs to the morning room where Luna liked to have breakfast. Once the excellent meal was history, Harry pulled a page and quill from a waiting bin, and they started the ritual of planning their day.

"Harry." Luna started. "I would like to revisit Gringotts this morning, as the family spell books I need seem to have been moved to one of the Lovegood vaults. Do you have anything you need from any of your vaults?"

Harry frowned as he both thought about her request and wrote the item on the left side of the paper. Then he shook his head and answered. "No, I can't think of anything I might need and we have a bit more to do before cataloging the contents of our vaults floats to the top of our 'needs to be done' list." Harry paused and continued, "I think I will stop postponing the trip to Hogwarts. We are missing this year's schooling and I know Hermione has been quite put out with our failure to arrange to either make it up, or re-enroll. Her last letter said she was about to take a non-magical university entrance exam as well, so I expect you and I will soon also be taking some mundane classes."

Luna's face didn't so much as fall as it slipped into the dreamy mask Harry hadn't seen in some time. And it surprised Harry at how much seeing her 'Looney' face hurt him. "What dear-heart?" he asked.

"I really don't want to go back there, Harry. Even with you in school with me, we're in different houses, and my defenses aren't as strong as they were. You and Hermione have pretty well demolished them."

Harry sat back and thought a bit before frowning. He had really missed Hogwarts, and had been looking forward to being there without the worry of dying and Death Eater attacks. Before the trip to Oz, Hogwarts had been Harry's favored home. But Luna had no such fond thoughts about Hogwarts. The abuse by nearly the entire school did not engender pleasant memories for his blonde love. With a bit of a pang Harry realized he could not go back. Not if he wanted to keep Luna. And keeping Luna was more important than Hogwarts.

"How about we see if McGonagall or Flitwick know about some tutors we can hire then Luna?" Harry offered. "I really do want to meet up with Ron again, and as you know the Burrow is empty, and the 'WWW' shop was closed when we checked in Diagon Alley."

"Hermione expects us, or at least you, to go to Hogwarts, Harry…" Came the tentative reply.

"Hermione has forgotten how you were treated; she won't want you to go there once we remind her." Harry answered back. "The thoughts of going back had blinded me for the moment as well."

"You can go back, Harry; I know you want to. I just don't think I could face that kind of a life again." Luna continued, sure that she did not want Harry to avoid the school because of her.

"No, the saying, 'you can't go back' is true. I've more important things to do than try and relive the good times I had at Hogwarts, between the times I was abused, tortured, and nearly killed." Harry responded, firmly. "My first duty is to my family, and one of the most important parts of that family hated it there."

A slight blush warmed Luna's cheeks as a warm feeling of thanks slipped through their emotional tie. That tie was still growing, and the way both of them were learning to use that tie to 'talk' with each other was a new development. The surface emotions, the ones that everyone feels everyday were not so much ignored as filtered. But now both of them were able to manipulate their end of the tie and send emotional messages across it. Some of their evening conversations, the ones while cuddling, would be very confusing to an observer with only every third or fourth thought being spoken.

Harry put 'Hogwarts' on the right side of the page in front of him, followed by 'tutors' and 'Weasleys'. "So I will check out Hogwarts, both to sound out what happened to the Weasleys and to start hunting for an alternative method of schooling. You want to check the Lovegood vaults, looking for some of the family spell books you remember." Harry said, bringing the conversation back to the matter of planning their day. "I expect you will be in your study afterwards?"

Once they got Hermione to visit the home they were currently occupying, both Luna and Harry were sure she would agree to make this the threesome's primary residence. The library was huge, although only partly filled with books, and had several studies off of it. One of those studies just screamed Hermione, with its large worktable and writing desk; perfect for their missing love. The study next to it was Luna's place. A bit smaller, with a smaller work desk, it had a more homey feeling. This was the place Harry expected Luna to disappear into with whatever family spell books she found in the vaults. Harry found himself most comfortable in the library proper, as opposed to one of the remaining studies. It was a part of the charm of this place. It did not matter what you wanted to do, there was a room in this manor house where you would feel great doing it.

Not only was the interior of the manor house welcoming with plenty of room, but the grounds were also large and well designed without being overwhelming. It bordered on a muggle, er non-magical, country road that did not see a great deal of traffic, but was not too far from a major roadway. Harry had already started the process of bringing electricity to the house and grounds, having asked Hermione to research how to combine at least some of the modern mundane comforts with magic. Yes, he knew no one had figured it out before, but then they hadn't had the genius that was Hermione coupled with the out-of-the-box thinking that was Luna. Plus they had, not one but two very full bank vaults to purchase any necessary supplies. And with Hermione taking the college classes as well as magical tutoring, Harry was sure a way would be found to make it work.

"Yes Harry, assuming I find the book I want, I expect I will disappear until dinner." Luna roused Harry from his thoughts. "Do you plan on eating in or out tonight?"

"Even if I find Ron and perhaps Ginny, I plan on eating here tonight. I missed dinner with you last night, and I don't want to miss another." Harry responded as he added 'in study' to Luna's side of the page.

"Harry?" Luna started and then paused before continuing. "I really want to make a trip to my garden tomorrow. Would you please come with me?"

"Sure dear-heart, I think we can plan on that." Harry answered after a minute's thought. Even if they wanted to meet tutors or such it would likely need more than one day to make the appointments.

Luna gave Harry her 'thank you very much' emotional message through their tie while calling Ginger and planning the menu for dinner. Harry looked at the short list and decided that if too many more days had such short lists, they would need to stop wasting paper and ink. During the days the two of them had been sequestered with the goblins, a list with the things to do sometimes took two full pages.

After giving Ginger an absent thanks and kissing Luna firmly, Harry got his winter cloak out and left the room to floo to Hogsmeade, and from there up to Hogwarts.

**Catching up on the gossip**

"Harry! Harry!! Damn, **Harry**!"

Harry came back to himself when an armful of beautiful and agitated blonde landed in his lap. He had been lost in his thoughts and not paying any attention to the time or to his Luna.

"Omph!, Luna…"

"Harry James Potter!, you come back to me this minute! I can't stand to be locked out of your heart this way!" Luna exclaimed, before grabbing him in a death grip hug.

Harry looked around and found he was sitting in the great room next to the fireplace that was attached to the floo network. Based on the light and shadows, he had been sitting in this room for over two hours. Harry turned his attention to the young woman that was sitting on his lap, and holding him so tightly, it was hard to breath. Checking their tie, Harry found he must have been so closed off, that he had managed to ignore the rather urgent almost panicked emotions rolling through it.

"Shh love, I'm back now." Harry crooned while he began to rock Luna back and forth.

"Please Harry, don't do that again!" Luna was beginning to calm now that she could feel Harry again, and nothing seem overtly wrong. "You were so focused inward that I could not reach you. I was about to panic and send Ginger with all of the elves to see if they could get Hermione here."

"While I really do want to see Hermione again, I do not want to face her wrath if we sent the elves to kidnap her. Really Luna, I'm back. Shh love, I have you, I haven't gone anywhere you can't find me." Harry was concerned that Luna wasn't calming as much as she usually did when they were both pushing care and love through their ties.

"That's just it Harry, you did go somewhere I couldn't reach you. And that scares me more than you can know." Luna replied. "What happened at Hogwarts to put you in such a state?"

"Hogwarts started out not being a problem." Harry started to explain. "But part way through our conversation, Headmistress McGonagall dropped several bombshells on me."

"What? Surely Riddle is not back again?" Luna was starting to panic again, so Harry tried to calm her through their tie again.

"No, nothing quite that bad, but Flitwick retired suddenly from teaching at Hogwarts. In fact, part of the blame for that can be laid at our doorstep." Harry announced quietly. "I have some contact information, and if you want we can see if he would be willing to be one of our tutors."

"Wait. What did you say? Flitwick is no longer at Hogwarts, and it is our fault?" While Luna was no longer panicked, calm would not best describe her.

"It seems some of the students that were hiding your things were feeling a bit guilty about it, and when you didn't turn up at school, they assumed they were at fault. They went to Flitwick about your past treatment and confessed their part in your abuse." Harry paused for a moment and went on with a serious note to his voice. "By the time all of the students that were still in school were interviewed, Flitwick was so mad he had a heart attack. According to McGonagall, it nearly killed him."

Luna gave a gasp, and burying her head in his shoulder asked. "He is ok, right? I mean he is better now, right Harry?"

"It seems to have taken his will and desire to teach away which is why he left. He blames himself for failing to see what you were going through. It seems he gave his house a last talking to before he left the school. After that talk, the entire first year class of Ravenclaws demanded to be resorted, so they would not be tied to the house of bullies that Flitwick labeled them."

"And McGonagall?" Luna asked.

"She asked me to confirm some of your treatment, and was a bit put out that you felt you couldn't come to any of the teachers. But when I explained you felt you would be treated even worse if you had 'tattled', she let that go." Harry answered and then re-asked. "So do you think you would like Flitwick as a private tutor, Miss Lovegood?"

"I like Flitwick, Mister Potter. I would love to have him teaching me again, and in a place where I won't have to hide the more important of my things as well." Luna answered with a bit of a grin. "Did you even get to ask McGonagall about the Weasleys?"

"Yeah, I even got to see Ron for just a bit." Harry answered quietly, while starting to close down again.

"HARRY! Don't you close me out again!" screeched Luna.

"Sorry dear-heart, it's not really good news. I'm having problems dealing with it." Harry admitted.

"What happened, Harry love? I can't try to help fix it, if you won't share." Luna answered back.

"I don't know where to start, love. To put it bluntly and in what I think is in order: Ron has lost half of his left arm; Ginny is at St. Mungo's in a long term care ward, although I understand she is expected to get out by summer; and WWW was closed and all of it's assets sold to try and pay Ginny's medical and legal bills." Harry put it just as bluntly as McGonagall had put it to him.

It might have been not the right thing to do, as for a moment, Harry thought Luna was going to shutdown much like he had, but his blond then rallied and cuddled into his chest.

"Okay, Harry. Let's take that list one item a time, and with a bit more detail this time."

Ginger popped in with a writing desk, paper and quill, and announced that dinner would be served when they were ready. And after Luna and Harry both thanked her, she popped back out while Luna got off of Harry's lap, and taking a paper she divided the page into quarters. She then labeled each quarter with one of the items Harry had listed, dividing the closing of WWW and medical bills into two headings. Finally, she looked at him and waited.

"As you recall, in our last episode," Harry started while drawing a bit of a grin out of Luna, and her grin drawing one out of him. "We left Ron about to head to the Burrow to try and rescue Ginny. According to Ron, it didn't work and he ended up back at George's to talk to his dad. That is one good thing; Mr. Weasley stopped mourning Fred so much and started living again. He was even trying to re-establish himself as the family anchor. But Molly didn't give it up without a fight, and Ginny was the rope between them in their tug-of-war."

"Poor Ginny." Luna whispered while Harry paused for a second.

"Yes, poor Ginny." Harry continued, "She is the one that snapped, and cast an overpowered curse at her dad. Ron pushed Mr. Weasley out of the way, but his left arm was hit. Ginny's _Expelliarmus_ was so overpowered, it shattered the bones in his left forearm so badly hurt it basically died and turned septic before he could be treated. The healers removed the arm at the elbow before it could kill him."

"Can it be regrown?" Luna asked.

"If they had been able to afford the treatment in the first two weeks, it could have been." Harry answered. "Ginny had to stand trial though, and the solicitor's fees, and then the medical bills while they evaluated her, precluded that possibility. Now it's too late."

Harry paused while Luna was writing, and then continued. "As I said, Ginny was evaluated and the healers found some left-over stuff from when Tom's diary had possessed her. That saved her from jail, but she ended up in St. Mungo's full-time while they work on healing that. And the bills for that treatment forced George to close the shop and sell all of the stock. Percy is working at the Ministry again and paying his share; Mr. Weasley is still working there as well. George swallowed his pride and is working at Zonko's. Charlie and Bill are both sending all the money they can from their jobs, but with Fleur being pregnant, Bill can't send as much as he would like. Oh, Percy is about to be married. In fact Audrey, his fiancée, is the one preparing meals and keeping some kind of order. Mrs. Weasley is spending all of her time with Ginny."

"So the family is healed?" Luna asked, pouncing on the apparent good news.

"Yes, the Weasley family is healed of its rift." Harry could say, "They are even becoming prideful again, as Ron said they wouldn't really like it if I just came in and paid all of Ginny's bills; especially since I am now committed to two people that are not Weasleys. Ron sends his congratulations by the way, and I am to say the same to Hermione in my letter to her tonight."

"Ron said that? Who was polyjuiced as him?" Luna teased Harry as she made her additional notes on the page, underlining the notes about money.

"As you mentioned way back before we found Hermione, family issues helped Ron to grow up a bit. That, and he has a steady girlfriend now who seems to be more effective than Hermione was at curbing his bad habits." Harry wasn't above teasing Luna back.

Harry stopped and waited. Luna looked up from her notes and waited. Harry smirked and waited some more.

"Damn you Harry Potter! Who is Ron's girlfriend?" Luna couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you sure you want to know, dear-heart? After all you had a crush on Ron a while back. I might need to protect my interests." Harry teased, a full blown smile on his face while watching Luna's frustrated one.

Luna's face then made an interesting transformation and instead of frustration, a look of wonder appeared. Luna put the quill down and carefully moved the desk a bit out of the way and then she got up and gracefully reassumed her position on Harry's lap. The kiss that Harry Potter then shared with Luna Lovegood would rank forever as one of the most patronus worthy events of his life.

"Merlin, Luna that was beyond wonderful!" Harry finally exclaimed when he was allowed to breathe again. "If I had known not telling you Ron's girlfriend's name would have gotten me a kiss like that, I would have made one up ages ago."

"It wouldn't have worked ages ago Harry." Luna's eyes were sparkling as she settled into his embrace. "You have told me many times how much you love me. It only really sank in when I realized you could be hurt by my loving someone else."

There was a slight pause in the verbal conversation while the two of them shared emotions back and forth. Harry could feel her fears, but she wasn't fighting them any longer, instead she was accepting them and acknowledging that her Harry wouldn't hurt her. He loved her and Hermione, and encouraged Luna to love both him and Hermione.

The wonder and joy Luna was feeling reminded Harry of the joy he could feel when the two of them were no distance apart from Hermione.

"Harry love?" Luna finally spoke again. "I am sure I am about to put your legs asleep, and my stomach is telling me it's past time to eat dinner. We can think about plans to help the Weasleys while we eat. But I do want to know who has taken on the task of taming Ron's bad habits."

**Melvil**

Dinner started out as a quiet affair, with some discussion and a couple of initial plans to help the red-headed clan without much initial success, although two ideas were eventually worked into shape. The first wouldn't require meeting any of the stricken family, while the second, the more direct assistance, would require only Ron, and perhaps his special friend; whom Harry still hadn't identified. A third idea would have to wait until Ginny could be approached by Luna.

"So Luna, enough of my day, how did your day go?" Harry finally turned the conversation away from the Weasleys. "Did you find the books you were looking for?"

Luna's face broke out into a wide smile as she answered. "Yes, I found all the books, and I even found Melvil!"

"Er, Melvil?" Harry asked. "Is that a pet or something?"

"Well no, not a pet, or even really living, but he is beyond wonderful." Luna responded, her smile getting even bigger. "And you don't need to be jealous, Harry, I've known Melvil most of my life, and you are way better at cuddling than he is. Come, now we've finished eating, let's get him set up and introduced."

And with that, Luna bounced up, and grabbing Harry's hand, she pulled him into the library. There sitting on a table were Luna's wand and what Harry first thought was a very big book, taller and thicker then even _Hogwarts, a History_. But when Luna hefted it up, it did not open like a book would have. "Melvil was one thing Mum and Daddy did together. I'm pretty sure they were planning on making another, smaller, one for my own books, but never got it right before Mum died."

Luna handed her burden to Harry, and grabbing her wand led him towards the center shelf. 'Melvil' was not as heavy as Harry expected, just too large to carry easily.

Harry had noticed that this shelf had a very thick end and what he had thought was a niche for a vase, but as they got closer, Harry decided this niche was about the same size as his burden. He was proven correct when, with Luna's help, the niche was filled by the book-like thing with what would have been the front cover looking out. That cover was embossed with some runes and just a hint of a face. Luna placed her wand on one of the runes and frowning in concentration said "_catalogo cominciare__"_. As Harry watched, Melvil seemed to merge with the shelf, leaving no sign they were once two separate items, and a soft hum could be heard.

Luna was bouncing up and down much like a three year old would while waiting to open birthday presents, her wand again perched in its usual place behind her ear. "It will take a few minutes for Melvil to learn what this library has, and then the hum will go away." Luna said. "See it is already softer; let's go to my study."

Luna again grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the study she had claimed as her own, and sitting at her desk, she then put out her hand and said, "Melvil, Lovegood Family Spell book on Heart Magic please". The shelf in her study shuttered, grew an arm, and pulling a book from the top shelf, gently tossed the book to Luna's waiting hand.

"Melvil is connected to all of the shelves in the library and studies; even this little one on my desk." Luna explained. "I can ask for any book we have and it will be retrieved. I like Melvil to practice throwing the books, but for the really heavy books, I would ask him to retrieve the book, and he would transport it to the shelf of whatever desk or work table I am sitting at."

Harry had sat down with a slack jaw at the demonstration, and just had to ask, "Can Melvil transport things besides books?"

"As long as they are on a shelf in the libraries or studies attached to the library, yes." Luna answered. "To include the rest of the house, he would need to be much bigger."

Since Melvil was already bigger than was easy to transport, Harry dropped that line of thought and asked a new question. "Did your parents document the making of Melvil, Luna?"

"I think so why?" Luna responded.

"I can just see Hermione wanting to see how they made Melvil. For that matter I want to see the work that went into making him." Harry answered, and then continued. "Were you able to get much studying done before you came to look for me today?"

Luna frowned a bit and settled into her chair while answering. "Yes, a bit, but nowhere near enough yet. But if want to join me, we can look into joining Hermione to our bonds together."

Harry smiled, and getting up from the loveseat where he had collapsed, crossed over to Luna where he lifted the surprised girl up and crossed back to the loveseat, sitting them both down on it. "I missed my cuddling with you last night, and after the wonderful kiss you gave me earlier, I have no intention of missing it tonight."

The two of them did against all odds get a good deal of studying done, and some of it really did come from the book.

**Interlude**

The next day, Harry made sure they didn't get to Luna's garden as early as she might have wanted. He didn't know all that much about how Luna's mum and dad had been able to actually appear in the neighboring garden. And if it was only during the time from dusk to dawn, he wanted to ensure he and Luna would be there during that time. He had a question to ask, hopefully not while Luna was listening. As was expected, Luna's garden was nearly overflowing with the rocks Luna described as precious stones. It was just dusk when they finished gathering the six bags full of stones. While Luna puttered, putting the start of a new meandering path to the waterfall of her pain, Harry traced the spiral path of the garden next to Luna's. Reaching the center, and sitting on the bench, he pushed his love and desire for Luna into the surrounding ground, and hoped his call would be heard. The answer was almost immediate, a calm and friendly presence seemed to flow from the ground, and shortly after that, a second 'person' joined the first. After asking and receiving his answer, Harry called Luna over, after she reached the bench, Harry gave her a gentle kiss and left her to speak with her parents.

**Rendering Assistance**

"What do you mean? Why would you want to give me some rocks?" Ron exclaimed.

After arranging this meeting with the headmistress, Harry and Luna were sitting in Hogsmeade with Ron and his steady friend Hannah Abbot, along with Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. Ron and Neville were catching up on the Granger hunt and subsequent events, while Luna and Harry were being brought up to date on the major events in magical England; including the introduction of Susan as being engaged to Neville. After congratulations had been passed all around, Harry had hefted a large sack onto the table, and after telling him they came from Luna's garden, pushed them over to Ron and told him they were a gift from Luna.

Hannah peeked into the bag and pulling out a fair sized stone, she first grew very pale and then in a no-nonsense tone of voice told Ron to shut up.

"Wh…where did you get these?" Hannah finally managed to ask Luna.

"My Heart's Home," responded Luna with just a bit of a smirk on her face.

That got Susan's attention as well and looking into the bag, she also became very pale and turning to Luna asked, "You have a Heart's Home?" Pausing at Luna's questioning face, she continued. "I thought they were a made-up tale. Nev's gran has been teaching me some of the history and traditions of the Longbottom family, and she mentioned a Heart's Home as something quite important in their past, but lost to them now. Hannah has been a great sport and has been keeping me company during these lessons."

"Will you please tell me what is so special about Luna's garden?" Ron queried.

Susan and Hannah both turned to Ron and in nearly the same voice and tone asked. "You mean to tell me you have seen Luna's Heart's Home?"

"Well yeah, back a couple of years ago she asked me to come with her. She later told me I was safe, as we were not really compatible. The magic of the place did not let me stay very long at all. I didn't even know she was thinking of dating me before we went. And after telling me, I admit I was so confused I missed some of what she was saying. So please tell me now. What is so special about Luna's garden? It just seemed like a pretty garden to me."

"Thank you Ron," Luna started. "I am glad you think my 'garden' is pretty." Then Luna smiled her really big smile and dropped the next bombshell. "I found Harry asleep in the very center of my Heart's Home that night Ginny kicked him out of the Burrow."

Susan and Hannah turned and stared in open amazement at Harry after the pronouncement. Then Hannah shook her head and gave the stone she was holding to Ron. "What do you think this stone is worth, Ron? Have you ever seen any others like it?"

Ron's face scrunched up and then he frowned as he first looked very hard at the rock, and then answered. "I don't think the rock is worth anything, it is a pretty sort of red, but there were bunches in Luna's garden, and that does not answer my question about a Heart's Home."

While Susan now stared at Luna, Hannah tried to answer Ron. "You are holding a ruby in your hand. A very large but uncut ruby, and if that stone is unflawed, once it is cut, it will be worth more than the Burrow twice over. As for Luna's garden, according to Nev's gran, a Heart's Home is where a person's hopes and dreams are magically placed." Hannah paused and glancing at Luna, she continued. "Although, Luna will be able to tell us more and better since she has one of her own."

"I guess you could say hopes and dreams. Really though, it keeps my emotions safe. Before Harry and Hermione pulled me from that safe cocoon, and back into the real world, it was the reason I could survive the teasing and abuse I suffered at Hogwarts." Luna answered, and then continued. "Of course the fact I was so un-connected to the world around me might've had a bit to do with why I was so treated. Ron, we, that is Harry and I, know your family does not want Harry to barge in and hand you a sack of galleons. But can I give you some rocks from my garden?"

It was an amazing thing to watch as Ron fought a war within himself, and Harry watched as Hannah sat next to him and let that fight take place. It seemed he and Hermione were too aggressive, Ron needed time to think things through. Hermione could have analyzed the issue and have had three lists of why Ron should choose one reason or another already; and here Ron was still thinking it through. Ron was really good at chess, but chess, as played by Ron, was a slow affair with time to consider each move. No wonder Ron and Hermione had argued so much, Hermione wouldn't ever let him come to his own decision. Hannah, on the other hand, was sitting there giving him the support of her presence without the pressure of what she thought. Ron and Hannah could be very happy together, if they could continue in this vein.

Finally, after what seemed like three lifetimes, Ron's face cleared and turning to Luna he asked. "Why? Why would you give me some very valuable stones? You and Ginny are no longer very close, and I know Ginny was a big part of the reason you aren't. You, Harry and Hermione could need those stones. I was a pretty big prat towards you many times, and did a pretty good job of ignoring you after the victory. So why would you want to help me and my family now?"

Before Harry could try and answer, he felt Luna warn him against saying anything through their tie as she waited a bit longer. Their patience paid off a few minutes later as Ron continued speaking.

"Harry and you don't need to be giving us this kind of stuff, I was just beginning to feel like we were going to make it, and without any interference we were going to put the family back together. How can I accept this now?"

Luna reached across the table and started speaking, "How can you not? Ron, you and your family were just about the only people that helped me and Daddy when Mummy died, so if you need a reason or event in the past to allow for some kind of payment that can be it. Pulling yourselves back from the problems your family has had is great, and you did it yourselves, yes. But you have also paid a bigger price than we, Harry and I, feel you should. We do not want to make you feel any less for what you did, but we do want your future to be not as rocky as your immediate past. You are one of Harry's best friends; Harry would want to help just for that reason. I feel a bit responsible as I started the events that led to you being cursed by your sister. And to be quite honest with you, I have three vaults full of these kinds of stones. I will not miss this small bag."

"Three…Vaults?" Both Hannah and Susan chorused, eyes as wide as they could be.

Harry turned to Neville and just had to tease the girls a bit. "Nev, did you know that our little Luna, the girl that was shunned and mistreated by her own house had enough precious and semi-precious stones in her vaults to buy the Malfoys? She has one family castle that is nearly as big as Hogwarts." And turning back to Ron, Harry continued. "Ron, I am nowhere as wealthy as Luna, but the two of us combined could do just about anything, including buying the Cuddly, er, I mean Chudley Cannons and giving them to you as gift without denting our accounts." Harry ignored the expected glare Ron sent his way and continued. "Luna and I cleared six bags of stones from her garden yesterday. One for you; one for Ginny when she gets out of 's; and two so George can reopen his shop. We plan on opening a non-magical account for the Grangers, and the money from the last two will go there."

Harry took a breath and continued. "Ron, you and your family were about the only good things I had in my life before Tom's final defeat. I want to help you get back on your feet. You, and yours, have had a rough time of it recently, and I want to help. I hope you keep enough of these rocks back for yourself so you can have a comfortable start after you leave school, but really I expect most of these will go to help your family re-establish themselves. Ginny's bag can be used to help her re-learn all she has missed from school. It sounds like she will need to repeat more than just this year. As for George, his bags are not really a gift, more an investment so he can start earning his own way again. If he can get Percy and Arthur out of those dead end jobs and to join him at his shop, I expect that, in time, your family could repay us all of this and more."

Ron had once been accused of having the emotional depth of a teaspoon. This was not that same Ron; he stared with wide eyes, first at his best friend, and then at the bag of rocks in front of him. He then turned to his girlfriend and in a pained voice said, "Help?" Hannah proved her worth again by just holding his hand and instead of telling him what she thought, asked what he wanted. Harry was quietly impressed with how Hannah helped his friend untie his jumbled thoughts and emotions. He had to show Hermione a pensive of this moment. He and she had not helped their friend with their constant demands, Ron needed time and space to make his decisions and even when he wanted help, it often was not that he wanted the answer; he wanted someone to help him reach the answer.

The other surprise was how Susan and Neville were patiently letting this happen. They were not trying to rush Ron, nor were they acting at all anxious at the turns in the conversation between Ron and Hannah. It humbled Harry a bit to realize how much being his friend must have been painful for Ron. Hannah was showing Harry that you shouldn't go with the first thing out of Ron's mouth. Instead it was better to let that thought go past, and several others as well, while Ron worked through his options.

Luna cuddled into Harry's side and, in a soft whisper that was anchored in their tie, expressed her own happiness at this turn of events in Ron's life. When Ron and Hannah were finished, Ron turned to Luna and thanked her for her gift to his family, and asked if he could be used to get the other 'bags of rocks' to his other family members. Hannah mentioned they would likely only ever describe them as rocks until after they had been received. A prank on the pranksters by of all people, Ron.

**Oz Part the Second**

"Mione!" Luna nearly screamed as she and Hermione met in a collision that left Harry sure there would be some bruises. He and Luna were again in the land of Oz for a short visit. Harry paid the taxi driver and hefted the luggage on to the lawn before being struck by his very own brown haired missile.

"Harry!" Exclaimed his much missed love and she proved she had been missing him as well when Hermione claimed his lips in a very possessive kiss that prevented his answering her directly. When breathing was required, they broke apart for a moment, so Luna could join them; and the new rejoined threesome enjoyed the fact that their circle was made whole. Harry remained mostly silent as Luna and Hermione seemed to speak rapidly and at cross purposes as they worked at erasing the pain of separation. There wasn't any real news being shared; Harry and Luna had been writing Hermione nearly daily, and had been getting letters from her just as frequently. Still being together again felt so good.

After a few minutes of enjoying how complete he felt, Harry let his two ladies go and picking up the luggage, he crossed to the front door where Evan and Robyn had been watching their daughter express her joy at the visit. The adult Grangers were holding each other in a loose embrace, with wide smiles of welcome on their faces. After telling Harry to put his burden down on the front step, Harry found himself again in a three way hug. This time, instead of feeling his missing love, he actually felt a surge of welcome and family from Evan and Robyn. He would need to discuss this with Luna when he had the chance. But in the meantime he returned their embraces and in a not so steady voice, thanked them.

"Posh, Harry!" Robyn replied, "You're in so much trouble young man, we expected you here for a visit weeks ago. It's only that you and Luna have been describing what you've been going through with the estates that you've started to manage that has cut you any slack."

Evan seconded his wife's comments. "And hearing our daughter moan about how thoughtless she had been to suggest Luna go back to that Hogwarts place, nearly drove me up a wall. Thankfully you found this Flitwick bloke and Hermione thinks well of him. So I expect only two or three days of Hermione trying to apologize to Luna. Then I hope we can start enjoying your visit."

"In fact our daughter has started the process now I think." Robyn mentioned, before raising her voice. "Hermione, you promised to not abase yourself till at least after dinner, we would like to say hi to Luna as well you know."

A slightly embarrassed Hermione then led Luna to her mum while Evan grabbed one suitcase and told Harry to follow him. Evan guided Harry upstairs and into a room that could only be Hermione's. Evan put the suitcase he was carrying down and surprised Harry when he turned and took the other suitcase from him and put it down beside the first.

"Harry." Evan started in a different tone of voice. "Robyn and I are going to trust you in this. Hermione has sworn that the two of you have not become completely intimate, and that Luna isn't ready for that kind of physical contact yet. Please do not get carried away by your feelings and take your physical expressions that far while under our roof."

"Thank you sir." A very surprised Harry managed to stutter. "I..I..we, that is Luna and I are grateful, Sir."

"I don't think Luna slept in the guest room even once when you two where here before, so she won't be very surprised. You're the exception, I'm worried about. But you three seem to be truly committed to each other. A group of three is something which Robyn and I have no experience of, and even less understanding. But we owe you the chance to explore those bonds. I would normally be asking what your intentions towards my daughter are, in full rabid father mode." Evan smiled a bit at the thought before he continued. "But Hermione has shared many of your letters, so I know your intentions." Evan paused again and took a breath before he continued. "I have no idea how the three of you work, I couldn't do it I am sure. But there it is; all three of you are working at being together, and it is rare to see youngsters that understand that being in love is not a promise of living happily ever after. It takes more, and all three of you are giving that extra bit of attention, that willingness to give on something either small or large in order to continue working together as a family."

Evan again surprised Harry by throwing an arm around him and hugging him for no apparent reason. "Now Harry, do you have something you want to ask me?"

Harry blushed a bit nodded and closing the door, turned to the only living father figure he knew. Embarrassed as much by the fact that this was Hermione's father as what he wanted to talk about…

Dinner was a pleasant surprise, with a buffet serving style of mostly leftovers. It seemed the Granger family did not want to spend much time cooking while Harry and Luna visited and had been making a bit extra of several of the meals since the visit was planned. This left the table not as crowded as it could have been, and had allowed Robyn to spend most of the afternoon with Harry and Hermione. Luna had been captured by Evan since he had complained he had not had much of a chance to just talk with her. Whatever they discussed hadn't touched many tender spots though, as Harry had kept a weather eye on their tie while Evan and Luna went somewhere to get some 'needed supplies'. Their shared tie had spiked only once and that had calmed almost right away. And several times Harry felt Luna … well melt was the only description he could describe for the sensation. After the way Evan had both calmed Harry's embarrassment earlier, and his even and simple answers to most of Harry's questions, Harry knew he needed to spend a bit more time with Evan.

Hermione was extremely lucky in her parents; both of her parents. The time Harry and Hermione had spent with Robyn had been just as pleasant, and looking back Harry was sure Robyn had pumped him for a lot more information than he had really expected to give out. And watching them together was something of a new type of schooling. Once again Harry promised himself that if at all possible, he was going to try to learn from these two remarkable people.

"Harry, you have been very quiet during dinner. Are you okay?" Robyn jolted Harry out of his thoughts, and thus surprising the truth out him. "I was just marveling at how lucky Hermione is by having you as parents and hoping I can become even half as good as you are at creating a home and family." Harry gulped and started to look for somewhere to hide as he realized exactly what he had said.

Luna, however, came to his rescue with just a touch of her hand to the back of his, and a soothing pulse through their tie. Then she added her own thoughts. "You do fine just as you are Harry, though I do agree, Hermione is most lucky in her parents. They seem to be very apt at reading behind the spoken words. And I have no idea how they manage to remain so focused on the important things and not be distracted."

Hermione stared at first at Harry, then at Luna before transferring her gaze to her parents. Robyn and Evan shared a glance and grinned at each other for a moment before Robyn turned to Luna. "Practice Luna dear, practice, Evan and I have always been in tune with each other; that was one of the reasons we were so attracted to each other when we met at dental school."

"Robyn and I are very pleased you think Hermione is so lucky, we happen to be a bit prejudiced on her behalf, but we generally think we are lucky in our daughter. And in our daughter's loves." Evan took up the threads to run with it. "But what pleases us the most is that you two are being as open with us as you have been. We have been able to have some very personal conversations already, and that surprises us. Even Harry just blurting out his thoughts is a part of the signs that we are accepted as more than just the people that separated you from Hermione for a while."

"I know I wanted to hate you when I heard you wanted to keep Hermione here when I knew I had to return to England." Luna spoke first. "And I was an emotional wreck that morning Mrs. Granger and Hermione were to try and make up. But Harry was my anchor and he looked at what you and Mrs. Granger were doing. Mrs. Granger took both Harry and I aside and basically told us we were family here with or without Hermione. Even before they made up, Harry and I were to be family. I was too wrapped in my imagined grief, but Harry could see past the separation. His willingness to be family here has colored my own reactions. I can't tell you how much knowing we were going to be missed by all in this house has come to mean to me."

"Harry?" Evan turned him. "It seems Robyn and I owe you a debt. We were both a bit surprised that Luna didn't start hating us that morning."

"There is no debt here, Sir." Harry tried to make the words flow. "Being told I was expected here not because of Hermione, but because you wanted and accepted me was…is… I can't express just exactly how much that means to me. I am mostly a stranger, one that threatens to bring out that 'Rabid Father' in you. And you and your wife looked past that and looked at my life. You didn't even have your memories back and you knew I had been abused as a child. Did you make a big thing of it? No, you just accepted me and later told me I was family." Harry had to pause a moment before he could continue. "I don't, well didn't, have many adults I could trust since I killed Tom Riddle." Harry paused again trying to make sense of his feelings. "I now have a home in Luna and Hermione. And in you it seems. Before we found you I was having the best time of my life. I had not one person but two with me that didn't see me as the savior of magical England, but rather as Harry. And they were thinking warm and tender thoughts about me anyway."

Harry had to wince when Luna 'poked' him through their tie, but continued. "Then we found you, and in the aftermath of regaining your memories, you made time to tell both Luna and I your plans and that you were pleased to know us." Harry stopped his ramblings and shook his head. "There is no debt between us for my helping Luna past her shock and grief; I would have done that anyway, and besides, for all her upset, Luna did try to help Hermione reconcile."

"Well then we thank you both." Robyn said, "And now on to other subjects; tell us how your studies are going."

**The Plan**

Harry paused to take a breath and then entered Hermione's bedroom. Hermione and Luna had retired a bit earlier, but Evan and Robyn had asked for Harry to remain long enough to give a few more details about the estate he had inherited. A small light was still on and both his ladies were awake and at least Luna was waiting for him. Hermione appeared to be a bit surprised though. "Harry, I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you, but are you going to get us in trouble from Mum and Dad?"

"Your Dad asked that we be very careful about what we do together, but he is the one that put my suitcase in your room." Harry answered as he walked over to the side of the bed.

"He said much the same to me during our afternoon." Luna supplied, as she twisted around to engulf Harry in a hug. Then she turned and attached herself to Hermione. "Harry, you slip in on the other side. This night is about our Hermione."

Hermione's "But…" was only half hearted and once Harry had made the short trek around the bed and attached himself to Hermione's other side, she whimpered a bit and whispered at how happy she was as she wrapped an arm around Harry and Luna. Hermione then gave a very happy sigh, and whispered that she could finally feel them again.

Morning came and Harry, with Luna's shy assistance, gave Hermione a very pleasant good morning. Luna managed to enjoy her morning nearly as much as Harry and Hermione as they gently caressed their surprised love. The morning playtime ended with Hermione greatly embarrassing Harry as she starting to instruct Luna on the differences between men and women, using Harry as the demonstration dummy. Luna later claimed it was one of the most amazing things in the world as she watched and even helped with Harry's 'blood flow problems'. The three of them all managed to shower with some savings of water and get down to the breakfast table before it was too late. The Grangers had closed their surgery for the day, and they did express a bit of surprise that the three of them got downstairs as early as they did.

While Harry blushed and stammered, Luna smiled her smile that could light a room and gathered both of Hermione's parents in a hug as she spoke. "Oh good morning Mum and Dad Granger, Mione and I have already embarrassed our Harry enough for the morning. And I really do want to thank you for letting us share the way you are."

"You're welcome little miss moon." Evan started, while both he and Robyn had surprised looks on their faces. "Hermione has been very pleased to have us, but not very pleased at not having you and the-boy-that-heals around, she would get upset with us if we tried to interrupt her when she was writing you two."

"And when you announced this visit, she alternated between great excitement and greater worry about eight times a day." Robyn continued as Luna released them both and walked around to the seat she seemed to have claimed for her own.

Luna prompted Harry a bit through their tie and he managed to take the hint and shyly went up to Evan and Robyn to hug them good morning as well, while Hermione let out a "Mum!, Dad!" Harry decided he quite liked the smile Robyn gave him as he separated from them to go around the table to sit next to Luna.

"Shush, Mione love; you need to hug your Mum and Dad good morning so we can get on with our meeting."

"Meeting?" Evan asked as he pulled his daughter into a gentle hug before passing her to Robyn. "Please don't tell me you want to be serious this early into your visit."

"Well, serious it is, but Harry and I can't stay as long as we would like, and we also don't like being separated; from Hermione or from you." Luna started while Robyn hugged a shell-shocked Hermione and then sat her at the table next to Harry before she and Evan also sat down.

"Mione." Luna continued. "We, that is, Harry and I have learned the spell that will let you join your heart to our heart tie. But there is a bit of a problem. All three of us will need to remain close together for two days. Except for trips to the loo, we will need and want to be in the same room. That will put a strain on us and your parents. Even after those two days, we will want to be very close for a longer time than Harry and I can afford to be away from England. This will put our new tie under even more stress, and put your parents in a very uncomfortable position."

Harry picked up the thread, as he and Luna had discussed things before arriving. "You are still rebuilding your relationship with your parents, and since you are the only one of us three to have parents, and since they have been so welcoming to both Luna and me, we feel they should be involved in this conversation as well."

"I understand the pressure on my folks, but I don't think I could stand another long separation from either of you." Hermione started, Harry could tell she was trying to give the issue serious thought, but the end of her statement had sounded like the start of a whine.

"Which brings us quite nicely to the next thing we want to discuss." Luna interrupted Hermione. Turning to Robyn and Evan, Luna popped the first big question of the day. "What would it take to get you to move back to England?"

Harry added to the question as well. "And by moving back to England we really mean taking up residence in very close proximity to the house, well mansion, we plan on living in."

All three Grangers stared in surprise of varying degrees. Evan took Robyn's hand in his and placing it on the table, they then looked at each other for several moments. Harry was sure they must be communicating in some manner. Hermione took the opportunity to take Harry's hand as well and then reached across him with her other hand to take the hand Luna was offering. Harry took Luna's other hand and then placed both of his hands on with the hands of his ladies on the table as well. Instead of a circle their hands from the center of a three pointed star. Not a symmetrical star, but still not the circle either.

Evan finally broke the silence, "Robyn and I wondered if us moving to England again would be discussed, but we are a bit surprised."

"And pleased." Robyn interjected.

"That you want us to be close by. But with all of the moves we have done while here, we don't have the money to close shop and move again."

"Since we want you close to us, would you let us help you with the finances?" Luna asked.

"We wouldn't want to be a drain on your own accounts." Evan answered after a moment of thought and a glance at Robyn. "While it seems you are pretty well off, I expect you could become overextended and we don't want to be the cause of that. It would only hurt your dealings with us later."

"Actually Sir, we aren't well off; as a family we are filthy rich." Harry interjected. "The problem isn't the money; it is how much can we give you? Or more correctly how much will you let us give you. We, that is, Luna and I, opened a bank account in your name just before leaving to come here." Harry put the black leather booklet on the table. "We think that would be enough to move you back to England and build a house of your design on the property. You would be close enough to see us every day, but separate enough that we could go weeks without seeing each other."

"Although that had better not happen." Luna added her two knuts. "Harry actually thought of letting you build on the grounds next to the road. But I think it is a grand idea. You will be close enough for us to come over for breakfast nearly every day."

Evan picked up the cheque book, and glancing at the starting balance, he paled before passing the open book to Robyn.

"Before the dentists could start protesting, Luna interrupted their thoughts, "What do you know about a Heart's Home? Did Hermione talk to you at all about the heart tie Harry and I share?"

"She tried, a couple of times actually, but we never could figure out where the facts separated from the fiction." Evan answered.

"The money in that account did not come from either Harry's or my family's bank accounts. That is only a part of the money we pulled from my Heart's Home. It was literally lying on the ground waiting to be picked up. If it isn't enough to do what you want we will be glad to add to it. But the question really is what Harry said. How much will you let us give you?"

"You found this lying on the ground? And what does that have to do with the home for your heart?" Evan asked while Robyn continued to just stare at the cheque book, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Heart's Home Daddy," Hermione corrected, "I know I tried to explain, but I had forgotten the money factor. I never actually saw that part." Hermione turned and looked at Luna. "Why did you have so much, _Soleil_? You never mentioned spending much time crying."

"I cried a bit fairly often, Mione." Luna answered her, "I cried because you weren't there; I cried because I was so scared sometimes; I cried when Harry was extra gentle with me; I even cried happy tears when I beat back my fears for a bit." Luna then turned to Evan and tried to answer his earlier question. "A Heart's Home is a physical place, a garden, which magically holds my emotions and feelings. Because it is a physical place when I cry, or get angry, or am hurt; a physical change can take place in my garden. When I cry, precious and semi-precious stones can 'grow' in my garden. I now believe the happier the tears, the more beautiful the stones. Likewise, when I hurt or become angry, other types of stones grow in my garden. I need to clean my garden regularly, but between my trip with Hermione and Harry while looking for you, and then taking on the estate management, it had been too long. Harry and I gathered six bags of valuable stones. Your account is the worth of only two of those bags."

Harry turned to Hermione, and with their hands still joined he pushed comfort at the presence he felt from her, knowing that Luna was doing the same. "Hermione, I really do want you and your parents to rebuild, but I am hoping that they'll agree to let you come back to England with Luna and me. And then live close enough that all three of us can start to build a relationship with them. Your mum once told me off for thinking of you as more important than I am. She and your dad have both taken our Luna under their wings. I am hoping you will be willing to share them with us like we are sharing with each other."

"Well not exactly as we share with each other." Luna impishly interjected with a very big smile. "But I am looking forward to having a mother again. I have so much I want to say and learn from one."

Robyn came to Harry's rescue as he blushed and tried to find someplace to hide. "Thank you, Luna, I hope we can enjoy that kind of relationship as well, but for now, would you three let Evan and I talk about this a bit? We knew Harry has some money; to hear that Luna has quite a bit more is unexpected. You don't act like you have money my dear little moon."

Hermione grinned at her folks and stood taking Harry and the now embarrassed Luna into the front room saying she wanted a bit of cuddle time, and a chance to talk about the spell that would allow her to become heart tied as well.

**Interlude, the second**

It was Harry's last night in Oz. He and Luna were leaving again in the morning. Evan and Robyn had discussed and negotiated a bit, but they had agreed to accept the money and return to England, and promised to at least consider building and living on the property. They were going to close their practice here, sell the house and furnishings, and let Hermione finish her non-magical school term. Then, in about a month, Harry and Luna would be back as the five of them boarded a cruise ship and spent three weeks traveling to England. The cost of the trip was being split with Evan and Robyn paying for their share while Luna paid for Harry and Hermione.

Luna had confessed that she really wanted to see more of the non-magical world and this was one step in that direction. Harry marveled at his blond love. This trip to visit the Grangers had changed her. Feeling Hermione's love for her again and understanding that the three of them were going to make it work had gotten her over the hump. Her fears were in full retreat, and Harry couldn't be happier. Luna had become a great deal more playful and could lift the spirits of an entire room of strangers just by being in the same room with them.

Hermione had confessed that she also was feeling so much better. Her time in purgatory was set. At the end of her school term she would join her parents and the two people she loved on an enjoyable vacation. And once in England it would be only days before she could become heart tied with Luna and Harry. As for Harry himself, he had his ladies, and he was getting Evan and Robyn as parent figures. Life was overly wonderful.

* * *

A/N: The Hovercraft ferry continued running until October 2000, and so was running during the time of this story.

This is not the end. I had intended to finish with this chapter, but ended up writing myself into a corner and scrapped what I had and started over. Rather than make you wait even longer, I will publish this now, and continue towards the finish. Next up, Hermione gets to join the tie.

Melvil came from "Harry Potter and the Wand of Uru" by alienyouthct and is used with permission.


	5. Family Finally

Disclaimer:

All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other recognizable characters in this tale. I am not making any money from this drabble.

A/N: I have trouble believing the number of you that have marked my tale as a favorite story or me as a favorite author. I am very much a neophyte at this still and your support means a great deal to me.

**Finally Family **

Harry Potter woke feeling a bit confused, he felt different, and he felt exhausted. He also felt bruised inside and out. Wincing, he cracked his eyes open to see a pair of worried brown eyes watching him. Brown eyes, part of a much loved face, framed by brown hair: Hermione. Last night they had tried to combine their ties, but something had not gone as expected. Harry's last memory was that of the three of them, Hermione, Luna, and himself, falling through a whirlpool of magic, and emotions.

Since speech seemed beyond him at the current time, Harry focused on his thoughts, and managed to bring his hand up to feel and caress Hermione's cheek. Hermione responded by grasping his hand and holding it to her face. Harry felt the tickle of a bit of joy from an unexpected source, his heart. Guessing this was his new tie, he tried to grin and tickled that new feeling right back, watching as Hermione's eyes widened, and then relaxed.

"Harry, you scared _Soleil _and me near to death. You are even more stubborn than I am, and I'm pretty sure that I'm very stubborn."

Since Hermione didn't use 'Soleil' as much as she once did, and not unless they were away from the prying eyes of others, Harry had to think for a moment about Hermione's use of it. It was then that he recalled that it was the nick or pet name Hermione had for Luna. And that reminded Harry of the object of Hermione's affections, and when he reached out for the lady he called 'dear heart', he found a calm but happy response that indicated that she was on her way up to his room.

"It finally worked?" Harry managed to croak.

"Yes, you pushed through and bound us all together as we hoped. But it seems that I wasn't as prepared as we thought and my magic fought you and Luna." Hermione responded before sitting on the side of his bed and calling out. "Emm."

Instead of a quiet pop to indicate that one of Luna's house elves had appeared, a door opened, and the house elf that had taken over the cooking walked into the room.

"Emm, Harry is awake, and will need some of that wonderful soup you prepared for Luna and me when we awoke. Also, you may tell Ginger and Mike that Harry is awake. I expect he will need the same help Luna and I did."

"Yes Mistress Mionies. I is glads Master Harry is wakes now."

"So are we, Emm." Came Luna's voice from the doorway. "So are we. Also, please ask Ginger to prepare a bath with the powders I gave her. Harry will feel much better after we get him a bit cleaner."

"Yes Mistress Luna, Emm goes nows and tells Ginger and Mike and makes Master Harry his soups."

As Emm walked out, Harry felt Luna behind him, and he allowed her and Hermione to sit him up.

"Don't try too much yet, Harry, as you've been dead to the world for nearly four days." Luna explained. "You would've been taken to St. Mungo's except we needed to remain close to you for two days after the ritual. Even then, Mione has not left your side very often."

Harry tried to grin, although he doubted it looked good and surprised his ladies. And since they were a bit overbalanced by trying to help him sit up, he was able to gather the two of them to him. Hermione's squeak of surprise was silenced by Harry leaning over and giving her a kiss while again tickling the new tie he was now feeling. Hermione started and then relaxed into his kiss. Then Harry turned and he tickled his other tie the same way as he greeted his Luna. Luna, however did not start in surprise, nor did she flinch as she accepted his kiss, and even tickled their tie right back.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do this for the last four days, Harry. Even if your breath is not quite as pleasant as I would like!" Luna said, after breaking their shared kiss. " And now that you are awake, I expect Mione and I will be attacking you at all hours, trying to make up for lost time." Luna then leaned over and met Hermione halfway so that the two of them could share a kiss. "Mione, before you start trying to apologize for something you didn't do, we need to try and get our Harry clean. He smells a bit ripe." Luna continued as soon as they parted.

As if on cue, Ginger opened the door from the bathroom and walked over to the bed.

"Master Harry's bath is ready, Mistress Luna. Will you need help getting Master Harry cleans?"

Hermione and Luna shared a glance, and Hermione answered. "No Ginger, I think Luna and I want to do this."

Ginger nodded, and again walked out of the room. Harry tweaked his ties in question. Hermione just got big eyes and glanced between Luna and him while Luna answered.

"Hermione's parents requested the elves not to pop in beside them. It gave them quite a scare the first couple of times it happened. Mike, Emm, and Ginger will now pop into a side room and walk in. For whatever reason, they seem to enjoy this new method of offering service and practice it for everyone."

"I have so much I need to learn." Hermione groused. "How in the world did you ask that question?"

Luna reached up to caress Hermione's face, much like Harry had when he first woke. "Practice, my Mione. Harry and I have been tied and in near constant contact for several months now. During that time we spent away from you, our tie was about the only thing that kept me sane. That first week we were back in England without you, I could hardly stand to be touched. Thankfully, by the time we had started talking about visiting you, we were cuddling most evenings. As a result of the constant use, we have learned to 'talk' a bit through our ties. You'll get there, likely more quickly than we did since you will have both of us using our ties that way with you."

Hermione and Luna slipped out of Harry's embrace, and when Luna joined Hermione on the side of the bed closest to the bath door, the two of them worked and pulled at him to get out of bed. Harry began feeling a bit more normal as his ladies pulled his legs, seeming to wake them up. Likewise, as more of his person was touched, he began to feel more like himself. He was weak, very weak, but still more like a person instead of like a disembodied blob of flesh.

Harry needed to lean heavily on both Luna and Hermione during the short trip to the bathroom, and he began to feel a bit embarrassed when his ladies stripped off his nightshirt. That embarrassment changed to wonder as both of his ladies then took turns stripping off the clothes they were wearing and slipped into the sunken tub, which in truth could hold a quite a few more than three people.

"You…You two are so beautiful." Harry managed to say as Luna and Hermione finished helping him into the bath. "I can't believe how lucky I am."

"Quiet you." Luna answered, although a bit of a blush graced both her cheeks and Hermione's. "I know I, er, we, haven't paraded around for you, but you have seen and felt us before."

Harry frowned and again tickled his ties with a question. Instead of answering, Luna glanced at Hermione and Harry guessed she was prompting her through the new tie they shared.

"I'm a bit out of my depth here, Harry." Hermione started. "I don't know all the ways you and Luna are manipulating your ties, and feeling them the way I do, is pointing out how much I couldn't guess while we were traveling together." Hermione blushed a bit more and continued. "Thank you for thinking I am beautiful. I will get better; I'm still learning how to deal with the raw emotions you two trade back and forth seemingly at will."

"You've been thrust into a stable tie, Hermione." Luna soothed. "And as I have already told you, you will learn, and the family credo comes into play here as well."

At Hermione's questioning look, Harry answered. "We don't give up on each other. Hermione, you are every bit as important to us as you ever were. And you can feel that now." Harry pushed a bit at his ladies, both of them. Based on Hermione's face and the response from Luna's tie, she was doing the same thing.

"How, how do I answer that?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Luna shared a glance, and in one voice the two of them replied. "Love us back."

Hermione pushed and pulled a bit before she got it right and her own emotions, with love in the forefront, began to slip through. As the emotions started to cycle, Luna began helping Hermione understand what they were feeling. While the two of them began soaping and rinsing him, Harry commented on how the ties changed from his viewpoint giving Hermione another perspective.

Once they were all sure Harry was clean, and Hermione was beginning to gain some additional control over her ties, Harry pushed a bit of a different feeling to his loves. Luna responded with a major sigh and instead of starting to help Harry out of the tub, she settled in beside him. Hermione stared at Harry in confusion for a moment before she allowed Harry to pull her towards him.

"I don't think I am up to much just yet, as I am beginning to feel weak as a kitten." Harry started, as Hermione continued to look at him with some confusion, he changed positions slightly and drew Hermione closer to him and slipped a hand to the soft, nipple tipped, mound that was only partially covered with the soapy water. "And I want you both to know that I don't just love you two; I also desire you. Luna has told me that when I have some of my best dreams, that desire will slip through. And since I am tied to both of you now, you will need to know how to recognize that desire."

Hermione's face blushed crimson, even as she leaned into the light caress Harry was giving her breast. "Oh My! Harry!" she gasped before turning to Luna and giving a second gasp. "Luna! Oh!"

"I foresee some major kinds of fun in our future when we can get our Harry recovered from this weakness." Luna teased, before turning serious for a second. "Yes, Hermione, we both desire you. And since I have felt a bit of desire slip through from you, I am sure you have a healthy desire for us as well."

"I think we can safely say we both are glad of that." Harry finished as he slipped an arm around Luna, so he that could gently tease one of her breasts as well. "I really have no idea how I got to be so lucky, to have two such beautiful women love and desire me. That you desire Luna a bit as well counts as bonus points."

It was too much for Hermione, she gave the cute squeal Harry so loved to hear as her body shuddered in release. Luna stiffened in response and then sighed as a twinge of joy slipped through their shared tie. "I think we had best be prepared to spend two or three days away from the world when we consummate our love fully." Luna sighed. "We seem to be able to set each other off just by our ties."

"Yeah." Harry sighed, feeling way better than he had in a very long time as he felt the pleasurable emotions cycle from his ladies. As sense began to filter through, the three of them enjoyed the chance to slip out of the bath, and since Harry was famished, there was no sharing of the drying duties, but some playful showing off managed to get accomplished instead. His ladies then helped Harry dress in some clean clothes, and headed down the hall for a light repast of Emm's now famous soup.

**Buildings, Houses and Homes**

Mum and Dad Granger joined the trio just as Harry finished eating his soup, and Evan took care of supporting Harry into a more comfortable chair. "We need to catch you up on what's been happening while you slept, you lazy bones." Evan teased Harry. "Robyn and I have agreed to build on that third site you offered us. It is a bit further from this manor house, I know, but between the views and access to that road, it is the better choice for the two of us."

Robyn picked up the thread. "We have also finished our plans, and they are much more modest than your suggestions. We will not need that much of a house for ourselves even if we do expect you three over daily."

"Really, you three, why would a pair of retired dentists need a six bedroom, eight bath, house with a formal dining room?" Evan asked with a bit of exasperation. "Neither Robyn, nor myself would be comfortable in that big of a place by ourselves."

"We wanted you to have the best." Luna started.

"And we hoped you would be able to invite friends over." Hermione continued.

"And then we got carried away with the planning." Harry finished. "Please bring your plans over tomorrow, as I know I'm not up to any kind of serious thought right now. No doubt, we will still want to make it a bit bigger to match the manor house, but we won't push that big of a house at you again."

"If you do, expect us to not live on site." Robyn promised. "But I do think we can make a few changes so the general shape of the house will match this place."

Robyn paused and taking a breath, continued with a new line of thought. "Harry, Luna, Hermione? Now that Harry is awake, can you please tell a pair of very concerned adults what happened?"

"Harry happened." Luna replied, and then continued when Harry winced through their tie. "Yes, Harry love, I know you didn't do anything on purpose, but there was a glitch during the ritual that was to join Hermione's heart to our tie. Hermione started fighting us; it was instinctive on her part. Harry, I owe you an apology. I did some more research afterwards and found another entry in one of the other books."

After reassuring Harry, Luna then began to explain what she'd found. "When joining a third to a stable tie, we should have taken three separate performances of the same ritual. The first time the ritual would have undermined Hermione's defenses; the second performance would have finished with the defenses and started to create the tie; and the third performance would have eased the new person fully into the tie. Instead, both Harry and I believed it would need to be done all at once, and easing Hermione all the way into our tie took all of our magical reserves. And since Harry was supplying the most of the magic to power the spell, he ended up magically exhausted; which is why he did not awake when Hermione and I did. It took time for his core to recharge."

Harry bestowed a smile on his dear-heart and answered her need for an emotional response from him. Then, he remembered Evan and Robyn couldn't feel the ties, and as they were looking on with some kind of expectation, Harry answered. "Apology accepted. As I recall, I told you not to look any further after we found that spell. It took us long enough to find it as it was. I mean really, magical books should have an index!"

"Well I agree with that thought." Hermione exclaimed. "But Harry, I am so sorry, I thought I was ready but when I first felt you and Luna magically during the ritual, I panicked."

"I've told you that that's normal, Mione love." Luna interrupted their brown haired love before she could get started. "You have none of the blame here; that would need to be shared by Harry and me, since we were the ones that 'invaded' your heart. And since Harry has forgiven me for my sloppy research, I expect we should not dwell on it further."

Hermione thought a moment and then nodded.

"Good girl!" Robyn exclaimed, reminding Harry that the others had seen what could have become a major argument. "Evan and I have wondered, more than once, how you three seem to interact so well. Now that we have seen your dynamics at work I feel much better."

Harry felt surprise from both Luna and Hermione, and all three of them turned to the adults.

"It is very rare to see that kind of honesty between young people." Robyn started to explain. "Luna took responsibility for an error; Harry acknowledged and admitted he had a part in the error; and Hermione accepted that and dropped the blame game. Really I should be saying, 'good job' to all three of you."

"It was hard for me and Harry when we were first tied." Luna said after a moment's thought. "We had to get through our first fight, and had to learn to be honest with each other. Hermione was a godsend during that time, someone either one of us could go to for help with the other's emotions and feelings. Joining Hermione to our tie, after Harry and I were stable, leaves Mione love at a bit of a disadvantage, as Harry and I are practiced, but it will give her stable base from which to learn."

"Luna and I have been working daily on how to accept and send emotions since we awoke." Hermione explained. "When Harry woke up." Hermione glanced over at Harry and said "finally", before turning back to her parents. "I started to get a whole new set of lessons on what being tied can mean. It is a good thing I don't have any other schooling right now. This is going to take awhile."

"Welcome home sweet-heart" Harry said. "We've been waiting for you."

**Researching and rings**

Life had fallen into a very comfortable pattern for Harry and his ladies. Today he was sharing Luna's study with her while going over all the notes left from when Luna's parents had created Melvil. While Luna was in this study, she and Hermione were working together on some project based on the old Lovegood heart magic. As expected, Hermione had picked the larger study as her own, and after being introduced to Melvil, she proclaimed 'him' the next best thing since a library card catalogue. Harry was hoping that if his own research project panned out, he would be getting the same kind of accolade, not that he needed it. The three of them were closer than ever before and still growing closer yet. It was time…

"Dinner is ready, you two. Evan is getting Hermione." Robyn interrupted Harry's thoughts.

Now while Harry was nearly fully recovered, he still was a bit unsteady on his feet, even though it had been two weeks since Hermione had joined their tie, and Luna expected it would be nearly a month yet before Harry was fully back to normal. Therefore, a smiling Luna stretched, and, after standing up, she made her way over to Harry's side to help him onto his feet.

Harry truly didn't mind this extra attention too much; he got to be coddled and pampered a bit. And although neither Luna nor Hermione would pamper him too much, Harry still really did need a bit of extra, not really support, more like a steadying hand at times like this.

As they entered the dinner room, Harry parted from Luna and sat down. The seating for dinner varied from day to day, although tonight, Harry made sure Hermione and Luna were sitting across from him with Evan and Robyn beside him. Once everyone was seated, the elves began the dinner service.

Dinner was generally a more formal type of meal, since it gave the elves a chance to show off their developing abilities. No longer did the food simply appear; each course was delivered and cleared by hand. When Hermione had asked the inevitable question of why the elves would do that extra work, she was dumbfounded when they explained that this new stuff was fun. When she was told that their trio of elves was envied by nearly every other elf in England, Hermione nearly had a nervous breakdown. After much soul searching and several very long discussions, SPEW was consigned to the trash bin. It was just as well that Hermione had found a new project to research.

After the dinner plates were cleared, the group would normally adjourn to a comfortable sitting room to just enjoy being a family, but today would be a bit different.

"Mr. Granger? Mrs. Granger? Are you two ready?" Harry asked.

While Hermione and Luna both questioned what was going on, Evan got up and moved to stand behind Hermione, and Robyn stood and took her position behind Luna.

"I really wanted to be well before we did this, but I can't really put this off any longer." Harry started, and then he too stood. "Miss Hermione Granger, and Miss Luna Lovegood." Harry paused and shook his head. "I am really bad at prepared speeches. I love you both, and I want more than what we have. I have always assumed we would be together for life, and I now want to formalize that assumption."

Hermione was staring at Harry with big disbelieving eyes, while Luna was watching Harry with a yearning, hopeful expression.

"Please say that you both will bond and then marry me." Harry managed to say.

Luna's face became a study of emotions, before a smile broke through and she breathed a quiet, "Oh, yes Harry! Yes please."

In contrast, Hermione's face did not cycle through any emotions, but settled into a big smile. Hermione waited till Luna started to answer before giving her own, "Yes Harry. Thank you very much."

Harry breathed a big sigh in relief. He had been pretty sure they would agree, but still every once in a while, he wondered why the two of them would put up with him.

"But why in the world are you across the table from us, Harry?" Hermione asked. "I would really rather be kissing you right now."

"Mione love." Luna interrupted Hermione. "We haven't finished yet."

Hermione's face registered some surprise, as Luna turned to her and continued. "In order for Harry to marry more than one person in the magical world, the secondary parties, that's us, have to bond legally. Afterwards we become a single entity in the eyes of the Ministry."

Luna paused took a big breath, and let it out slowly, demonstrating how nervous she was. "Hermione, will you bond with me, so we can both marry Harry together?"

"I thought we were already bonded, Luna. But if it takes more than what we have, then yes, I am willing to bond with you." Hermione responded after only a second's thought.

Harry put a long thin box on the table, and opened it. Inside were six simple looking rings.

"Hermione, I am not really happy about the way the laws and this ritual were written. But they are very old, and were written back when women were not much more than property that could be sold. As near as I can tell, the bonding is actually just some words that make you legally the same person, much less than what we three already share. But it allows me to marry both of you. I had to research quite a bit to get this all figured out."

Harry sighed, and then grinned at Luna. "I bet you thought I hadn't been reading up on this. Even after you 'accidently' left that book on my desk."

Harry pushed the box over towards the girls. Evan picked up the ring closest to him and Robyn picked the ring closest to her, and with an ease that showed they had practiced their parts, they spoke in unison. "Bonds may be of the heart or of magic, but no matter from where the bond springs, the bond you will now share makes you one in purpose."

Evan, although he was standing behind Hermione, gave the ring he held to Luna saying. "I, Hermione's father, agree to this bonding. Bond you then to my daughter."

Luna then placed the ring on her own ring finger, saying "I accept this bond, and bond from my heart."

Robyn then gave Hermione the ring she held saying. "I stand for those who have gone on before us. I, who love Luna as if she were my own, agree to this bonding. Bond you then to one I have grown to love."

Having watched Luna, Hermione also placed the ring on her own finger, repeated the phrase she had heard Luna say. "I accept this bond, and bond from my heart."

Harry took the next two rings closest to the end and gave them to Robyn and Evan saying. "Give this token to the bonded to whom I am being pledged."

Evan and Robyn took the rings, and while Hermione watched, Luna turned to Robyn and let Robyn put the ring on her finger while Robyn spoke. "With this ring you, and your bonded are pledged to Harry Potter."

Hermione then turned and facing her father let him put the ring on her own finger and he repeated the phrase.

Harry then took the two remaining rings and holding them together, he placed them on his own ring finger saying. "You, who are bonded, are now pledged to me and mine."

Harry was surprised when a flash of light appeared from his rings and he fell into the whirlpool of mixed emotions powered by another bond forming between the three of them, his last thoughts were 'I guess they were more than just words after all'.

**Ouch**

Harry Potter was in pain. He was in a lot of pain. He lifted his tearstained face from the table when the interruption he was both hoping for and dreading came through the door.

"Harry?" Robyn started.

"The girls? Where are they? Are they going through this as well?" Evan interrupted, and caused Harry to focus on something other than how much he hurt.

"My loves are fine, or at least they are not going through this." Harry explained. "Rather they are the cause of my current condition."

"Harry, you look like you have been chewed up and spit out. I can't believe the girls would do this to you. Where are they?"

"They are having their first big fight since we were tied and then they were bonded. Please, don't interrupt them, they need this."

Harry's words stopped Evan in his tracks, and both Evan and his wife turned to Harry in surprise.

"How can you say they need this, Harry? It seems to be killing you."

"It should be a bit better now that I have to focus on keeping you from interrupting them."

"Okay…" Robyn had crossed the distance and sat herself next to him, and wrapping him in a gentle embrace, she continued her thoughts. "You're now going to have to try and convince us that the girls putting you through what appears to be some kind of hell, is really needed."

"Luna is standing toe to toe with Hermione." Harry then paused as a very painful wave of emotions slipped through. "Ugh, that one really hurt. You did not have the chance to see the way Luna has grown since Hermione and I kidnapped her. The Luna we knew at school did not fight, she ignored things. If you disagreed with her, that was fine, she just kept right on, refusing to be drawn into any kind of confrontation. And your daughter can be a force to be reckoned with when she really gets mad."

"So you are happy Luna is standing up for what she feels is right this time?" Evan ventured from the place in front of Harry where he was kneeling.

"Yes, exactly." Harry's response was again cut short as he winced. "When we first started to consider a family of three, I told Hermione I was afraid her forceful personality could consume Luna's completely. If I were not in much pain right now, I would be so proud of Luna for the sense of her own worth she has grown. For what it is worth, Luna is very aware of what I am going through. Hermione's control slipped and then fell almost right away. The real problem is that they are both right this time. They are just not listening to what the other is saying."

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you, Harry." Robyn ventured.

"Yes, Luna and I went through this, although it seems like a couple of centuries ago. We had Hermione to turn to when it happened, and since she wasn't tied, she could act as the peacemaker. Hermione and I had our big fight before we were tied, and Luna did exactly what I am doing now. She stayed out it. I never realized exactly what kind of pain I must have put her through."

Harry paused and then sighed. "There, the worst is over now."

"Until next time?" Evan asked.

"There shouldn't be a next time. Oh I expect there will be differences of opinions, but as Hermione gains control, her emotions will not bleed through this way again. The thing is, once we get our ties under control it becomes so much easier to see how important something is. Luna and I don't fight any more. Instead we sound each other out and since we can 'talk' a bit over our ties, we can compromise even while in separate rooms. Hermione will get there as well, but it takes time. Luna and I knew this was going to happen, although I expected to be the one Hermione was fighting with, not Luna."

Hermione came running into the room at that point and stopped for a moment to take in Harry's appearance. Luna followed at a quick walk and did not let Hermione turn and run away. Instead, Luna firmly turned Hermione around and the two approached Harry as he disengaged from Robyn and stood. Hermione remained very tentative as Harry wrapped them both in his arms.

"Harry, I…I'm very sorry." Hermione got out before turning and with a sigh she leaned into Luna. "Luna dear, I am sorry. But why did you let me get so upset that it hurt Harry?"

"Harry and I went through this as well right after we became tied, Mione." Luna responded. "You were there for us as I recall. And now that we have had our fight, I don't expect it to happen again."

"What were you two fighting about?" Evan asked, reminding the three that they had witnesses.

"Luna wants to go hunting for Snorkacks." Hermione started.

"But Hermione said there are no such creatures." Luna continued.

"But what Hermione really said was that no one has ever found any Snorkacks, which is quite different from there are no Snorkacks." Harry interrupted before his ladies could get started again. "And I personally would love to take the two of you out to the middle of nowhere with a wizard's tent and spend a part of our honeymoon looking. After all, even if we need to be up early to go hunting for Snorkacks, we would be back to camp by mid-morning and can spend most of our days celebrating our being family."

Both Hermione and Luna blushed and turned very red at Harry's comment. Then both breathed a quiet "Oh yes, please!"

Harry smiled at his loves, took a turn kissing each forehead and then said. "So it is decided, and there really wasn't a need to fight. Which is how it works out most of the time anyway."

**Studies and Projects**

"Professor, can you look at our notes and tell us what you think?" Hermione asked their magic instructor, thus starting the normal afternoon class study and project session.

Their scheduled morning classes and luncheon with ex-Hogwarts professor Flitwick had just finished. The man had jumped at the chance to instruct the three of them in a home schooling environment. And it was amazing to Harry how much the very short man knew. While he had only been the charms instructor at Hogwarts, he was proving very capable at instructing them on the other subjects as well. Flitwick even understood the Ancient Runes class that Harry had just started to pick up. And the help he was giving Luna and Hermione on the project they were working on surprised all three of them, since that project dealt heavily in the old magic surrounding the heart and how a Heart's Home worked. Harry was still not sure what that project was about.

Harry's own project was coming along nicely as well. Flitwick seemed to be just as excited about how it was developing as he was about the one the girls were working on together. But for a couple of days now, it hadn't been Flitwick who had been helping Harry the most, it had been Evan.

A couple of days earlier, Evan had come across a very frustrated Harry. And when Harry had tried to explain the problem in magical terms, Evan had stopped him and made Harry break the issue down into logical terms. Once the problem had been broken down into logical components, Harry had reapplied the magic needed for each individual area. This was something Harry had never tried to do before, but the results had been a huge step forward in his project. The next day Evan had provided Harry with a book, a strictly non-magical book, which had helped even more.

Flitwick came to Love's Rest (the name three had selected for their new home) every weekday morning early enough to share breakfast with them and then to teach. On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, after scheduled class and lunch, Flitwick would help with Luna and Hermione's project. After their luncheon on Tuesday and Thursday, he would help Harry on his project if needed, or if Harry was doing okay on his own, then he would borrow the basic book from Harry or discuss non-magical things with either Evan or Robyn. He was getting along so well with all of them that the entire extended family was thinking of asking if he would like to build on property and live nearby like the Grangers.

Thinking of the Grangers, it amazed Harry, and based on the signals he was getting from Luna it amazed her as well, how much the Grangers were fitting into their lives. They did not force themselves on the three younger people, but they seemed be there any time a steadying hand was needed. Harry was sure they had stepped in and prevented another argument between Luna and Hermione. The commitment that the Grangers showed to each other was now being spread to Harry and Luna as well…

"Harry?"

Harry started and looked up from the book he hadn't been reading to find their diminutive instructor looking at him.

"Um, yes Sir? You caught me thinking." Harry began, only for Flitwick to interrupt him.

"Thinking? Perhaps, you were thinking, but not about your project, or your schoolwork. You haven't turned a page or taken any notes for some time."

While not a tyrant, the man did expect the three of them to commit all of their mornings and half of the afternoons to their studies. Only on the day he tried to undo the years of bad teaching they had received in potions did Flitwick cut them any slack. And this was mostly because Harry, Hermione and Luna nearly always came out of that class time exhausted.

"Sorry Professor, I am a bit stuck getting this rune sequence to work, and it is a day you normally work with Luna and Hermione." Harry explained.

"Ah! Harry I know how I generally divide my time, but if you are stuck, I can be asked for help. It is only if both of your projects are stalled at the same time that I won't be willing to leave your ladies for a moment."

Shrugging, and a bit embarrassed, Harry put down the book he had been using as a cover, and turned to the rune sequence that was giving him his current trouble. After studying the sequence for a few moments and then quietly asking Harry what he was trying to do, Flitwick surprised him by putting aside both the runes and the book of runes they were using, and pulling out a new book.

"There is a charm that will help here, Harry. The work you are doing is about to get very detailed, and before I begin teaching that class of charms to you, I want you to read this book that Mr. Granger was kind enough to provide. Much like that basic book, this one deals some with logic, but more importantly it get down to the swish and flick, err, I think Mr. Granger called it, the nuts and bolts, of what you are actually doing with the logic we are creating."

Looking up, the professor added. "And no, Hermione, you do not need to interrupt your work to see what Harry's project and this new book are about. You two have quite enough to work on. And since you have not been including Harry in your work, I must ask you not interfere with his work. Harry's project is every bit as complicated as yours, and is actually somewhat more groundbreaking than yours. You are trying to recreate something that has been lost, while Harry is trying to do something that, to my knowledge, no-one else ever done."

A chastised Hermione turned back to Luna while Harry felt a rather surprising surge of affection from Luna pointed in his direction. Then, based on the echo Harry received from his ties, Luna focused on her tie to Hermione and re-engaged her attention to the books they had spread out in front of them.

Satisfied, the small man opened the new book to a section about halfway through and pointed to a chapter heading. "Harry you should read this entire book, I think. But for right now, read this chapter, and then go back to the beginning and read the first four chapters and then this one again. What it is telling me is that we have gone as far as these runes will go. Now we need to interface." The professor frowned at the unfamiliar word, but then continued. "Interface with the parchment. To do that we will need a set of runes that is controlling a different class of charms. The rune sequence you started will likely not be of any use at all. Rather, after reading from this book, look at the charms that are found in the advanced and specialized section in this other book of charms."

As Flitwick was leaving Harry to his new studies, he remarked. "I have been very pleased at how well your project has been going, Harry. I am just as pleased with the help Hermione's father has been able to give us. If you are able to put this project together, you may have opened an entirely new field of magical study. It will be a fitting memorial to Luna's parents, since they are the ones that started this work."

Evan and Robyn both entered at that time, which surprised all currently in the study that had been given over to teaching.

"I know it is not quite time, Filius, but we and the kids have all been talking and wanted to know how you were situated since leaving Hogwarts." Evan started.

"And if you would be willing to become a more permanent fixture to this crazy group. The kids need someone that knows the magical world to help, and you are the only one of the magical adults we've met that hasn't looked down on us for not having magic." Robyn continued as she crossed over to sit by Harry.

Harry had seen Flitwick surprised of course; after all he had fallen from books he used to boost his height the first time Harry's name had been called during roll. But, this surprised the man even more.

"Per…permanent?" Filius stuttered.

"Well only if you want to, you know." Luna added, "I know we have taken a lion's share of your time, and we are not paying you at all what you are worth."

"You have, by yourself, taken over teaching us all of our magical studies. Even helping with classes you were not in charge of at Hogwarts." Hermione clarified. "We had expected to need at least three or as many as five instructors paying each of them what we are paying you."

"You have been able to assist with both projects we are researching, and as Mum and Dad Granger have mentioned, you have fit in with our mixed magical/non-magical lifestyle." Harry finished while trying to ignore the slight gasp from Robyn when he called her mum for the first time.

The subject of their 'twin' speak turned to Luna and in a very serious voice asked. "You have forgiven me for the abuse you received under my house?"

Just as seriously, Luna replied. "I don't recall ever blaming you for the things others did, since the perfects were just as guilty and so helped hide what was going on away from your eyes." Luna turned to Harry to continue. "I asked the one person that might have made waves to keep it quiet. It could have gotten worse before you would've been able to stamp it out completely. And the five of us all talked about this, and we all agreed."

"I won't lie; I have to stretch to make ends meet." Their tiny professor spoke slowly. "My Hogwarts' retirement does not amount to much. And I didn't want to overcharge the only people that seemed to want me as an instructor. I would be interested in what you might be offering. I spent so many years living at Hogwarts that I had leased out my home years ago. And the people currently living in it are not likely to give it up till their lease is over, and that won't be for a couple of years."

"I think room and board here at Love's Rest for you, in addition to a raise to the pittance we are already paying you." Harry started the dealing. "If, in a couple of years you decide to continue leasing your property, and we have finished with our regular schooling, we can re-visit the deal. If I thought you would accept it, we would offer to either build, or let you build a place of you own on our property. And before you ask, yes, all five of us agreed on that as well."

"For that matter, there is room in the house we are building as well." Evan added. "These three still managed to make the place bigger than Robyn and I need."

Flitwick smiled and suggested that the group of them discuss their options as they all filed out of the study that served as their classroom, and into a more comfortable part of the manor.

**Bedroom Talk**

In spite of needing to be up and ready for classes just as early as if they were attending Hogwarts, Harry was quickly learning to really love the early mornings. Nearly every morning, Harry was amazed when he woke to find that during the night, the three of them had cuddled into each other creating a knot of arms, legs, and bodies. And the time spent untangling limbs generally would lead to cries of joy as the three of them enjoyed learning how to touch, caress, kiss and taste each other.

One very memorable morning, they had managed to blow away some of Luna's natural reserve. The young blonde had screamed her release, and pulled him and Hermione into a state of near nirvana via their ties. When Luna finally began thinking again, she shared this new trick with the two of them several times. The three of them had been a bit late to class that morning, and Flitwick had complained that Luna had been distracted for the entire morning.

This morning, however, was a Saturday morning, and since they woke up at the normal time, they could spend more time together. Usually this was spent making sure that each of them was able to float down the stairs without touching even one. But Harry could tell something might a bit different this morning when Hermione left the bed and pulled on the fluffy robe she liked to wear when padding around either before or after they'd shared a shower. She then sat down on the edge of their shared bed.

"Harry." Hermione started hesitantly. "Why am I still a virgin? We've become very comfortable with each other physically, but you never seem to want to carry our physical expressions towards that final step. I know I am ready, and based on how our Little Miss Moon is beginning to really enjoy our mornings, I am sure she is ready as well."

Harry glanced over to Luna, as he felt a calm radiate from his younger love. However, she did not get out of bed as Hermione had. Her speech was sure and without hesitation. "Yes, I believe I am ready, Harry. I never expected to be so well loved by one to ever look forward to such a thing. But thanks to there being two of you, and your nearly infinite patience, I am ready to take that next step and unite our bodies, even as we have combined our souls." Luna paused a moment, and then continued. "But Harry, you should know that I support you in what ever decision you make."

Luna then turned to Hermione. "Mione, my lover, you do not know how hard Harry is working at this. You know I am a bit more experienced with our ties. I have felt it several times, as Harry stopped himself from completing our union. While I know he wants it, very badly, I also know he is both scared and hopeful about waiting."

Luna then placed her very naked and sexy body against Harry's while wrapping him in a hug that did not convey need. Harry could feel Luna actually try to absorb the fears that rose in him at Hermione's speech.

A confused Hermione removed her robe, and slipped back into bed so that she could try and mimic Luna's response. She was learning the ins and outs of her ties much more quickly then Harry had learned them. Of course, Luna also told Harry that, it was to be expected as Hermione had been joined to a stable tie. She could model her responses from the two of them and avoid most of the mistakes Harry and Luna had already made.

"Thank you, Luna. I'm very relieved by your insight." Hermione reached around Harry to brush the back of her hand across Luna's left breast. Then Hermione hugged Harry again, not to convey desire, but rather to provide comfort, just as Luna was doing. "Harry, can you tell us what you are waiting for? And why you might be scared?"

"I…I…" Harry started, only to falter.

Harry's tie to Luna stopped trying to absorb his fears; instead it started pushing love at him. Not the love of his body, although she had come to like his body quite well, but a love for a person that believed in her when she was alone. Hermione quickly caught on, and began pushing her own love towards him as well.

Thus bolstered by that strongest of emotions from both sides, Harry tried again, talking to the sheets. "I, I so want it to be so perfect. Perfect and special for all of us. I want it to be something we share on our wedding night. Something none of us has ever done before. But I am unsure, I've not ever…I mean I know it could hurt, and I don't want you to be hurt. I really don't want to hurt you, either of you. And if I hurt Luna, she might retreat, then Hermione might follow, and I really... I don't know what to do beyond the basics. I want it to be so much more than…"

Harry's confused mixture of wishes and fears were stopped by a finger on his lips. The finger belonged to Hermione. Harry dared a glance at her face and froze. It was not a closed or angry face, it was a face filled with affection. A quick glance at Luna confirmed that she wasn't angry either. As Harry's fear of disappointing his ladies retreated, he could feel their responses in their ties. Luna remained unruffled, steady and caring; with no hint that she might fear the act itself or the people performing it. Hermione, was a bit more complicated, but affection and amusement seemed to top her response to his fears.

"It is likely that it will hurt us the first time Harry." Hermione started and then paused.

"And perfection is something we can only strive for, Harry." Hermione started a new thought. "But it will be special for us, because it will be you that will be making love to us. But it will not be perfect. There will be some pain; there will be some shyness at being so open with each other; there could be some clumsiness. Knowing that this will be our first time, I can almost guarantee there will be some clumsiness. But it will also be a most wonderful night. Not because it will be perfect, but because I will be sharing it with you two."

Luna also added her thoughts. "I also doubt the hurt will prevent us from enjoying the joining we will be performing, my love. Don't tear yourself up about wanting our wedding night to be perfect. I agree with the idea; waiting till then will give us a special event over and above marriage vows. We will get to celebrate the union of our bodies as well." Luna smiled and continued. "And for a change we get to echo these words back towards you. Harry love, we will not give up on you."

"I think you and Daddy need to have a much longer version of 'the talk' than you have yet received." Hermione offered up a suggestion. "He is going to be so pleased that we are planning to wait for the wedding, and he will be more than willing to explain things a bit better. And so you don't feel too picked on, I promise I will ask Mum to do the same for us."

It was becoming quite normal for one or the other of the three to finish or continue thoughts. Luna's attempt did leave all three of the young adults laughing. "I am pretty sure that they won't give us a demonstration, however, not matter how much we ask."

**A Trial Run**

"Harry?" Professor Flitwick interrupted Harry's train of thought as he worked through his latest rune and charm combination. "Do you think we could try out your project? Luna and Hermione are sure there is an important reference to _mental disconnects_ in this book, but can't find it."

Harry looked up from his work to find he was surrounded, not that he minded being surrounded by his ladies. And the diminutive professor was pretty high on Harry's respect scale, so his presence didn't cause him to start.

"That sounds unique enough, but I haven't gotten the hard copy working; it keeps shifting into gibberish." Harry replied after thinking for a second.

"I am sure Hermione and/or Luna will be willing to write the references down. Shall we try it then?" The professor responded. "That and this will get them off of my back about what you are working on so diligently."

The professor handed Harry the book in question while Hermione walked around the desk to better see Harry's 'project'.

Harry put aside the page he had been working with and picked up the physical part of his project and put it on the desk in front of him. The device had what appeared to be one large cutting board attached to a medium sized block. The block had a raised circle with some runes showing on the end closest to Harry. The back of the block was open and the insides appeared to be a mess of rune stones stuck to the walls of the block in a semi-random pattern.

Harry then positioned the book that was giving the girls a problem face up on the cutting board, and picked up a blank piece of parchment and a quill. Using the quill, he wrote 'Mental Disconnects' at the top of the page using a golden ink, and he then placed the parchment on the top of the block, before picking up his wand from where it was sitting beside him. Finally, Harry carefully traced the letters with his wand, murmuring a quiet spell as he worked. As Harry traced the letters, each one flashed before changing to a brown, the gold of the ink seemingly being absorbed by the block

"So far, so good." Having finished with the tracing, Harry then put his wand on the center of the raised circle and cast his spell by intoning, "_Cercare_". Harry left his wand in place while a low pitched hum could be heard.

A moment later, the parchment began glowing, and new letters appeared that slowly turned into words: "Page 43 – First Steps; Page 226 – Healing Head Wounds; Page 330 – Fixing Feet; and Page 341 – sl3450jfleh3049843l." Professor Flitwick read off the lines as they formed. "We will need to verify the entry on page 330, to be sure there really is an entry for _mental disconnects_ while healing feet, then on page 341 to see what that is about. It managed to print all but the last one, Harry. Didn't your logic book mention something about a fence post error?"

"There is an entry under the Fixing Feet chapter, Professor." Luna responded quietly. "It is the one I keep finding instead of the one we hope to be on page 226." Luna then looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Harry Love? How in the great green garden of life did you ever get that to work?"

Hermione gently picked up the parchment when the glow stopped, and in a more choked tone asked much the same question. "Oh my, Harry! How did you even think of searching a book for a phrase?"

"Fence post?" Harry murmured to himself, and then he looked at Luna, while grabbing Hermione's closest hand. "Our joining of Hermione to our tie is what cemented what I wanted to do, Luna. You mentioned you found another entry in your book later while I was recovering, and I said there ought to be indexes to magical books. This is a start in that direction. The hard part is getting the letters and words into and out of the search. I was able to use the work your Mum and Dad did while creating Melvil to do the actual search." Harry then blinked and almost shouted. "Fence Post! That is it! Thanks, Professor."

Harry was prevented from taking pen to parchment when Luna nearly climbed over the table to settle herself firmly in Harry's lap. "You did this based on what my Mum and Dad did, Harry?"

Harry stared into Luna's hopeful eyes. "Yes, Miss Moon, this is based on what your folks did. You were very right when you told me your Mum was a special witch. She and your Dad created a very fancy bit of spell work with Melvil. And the notes you gave me to look at from them were very complete."

Hermione hadn't moved, but Harry could feel the smile via their tie as she spoke. "Professor, I know it is a bit early, but Luna is about to get very emotional. And I don't want you to drown in her tears. Do you think we could be excused for the rest of today?"

"A very good first run, Harry." Their professor said, smiling up at the three of them. "I guess we can adjourn a bit early. Swimming was never something I enjoyed doing."

Harry hardly noticed the man as he left the room. He was awash with several emotions radiating from his blond love. Although they did die down for a second as she asked. "Fence post errors? What are they Harry?"

"Suppose you want to put a fence straight across a ditch. The ditch is one hundred feet across, and you plan on having a fence post every ten feet. How many fence posts do you need?" Harry responded with a question.

Luna's answer of "ten" was given at nearly the same time as Hermione's answer of "eleven". At Hermione's answer Luna frowned and then her face cleared as she thought it through. "Yes, eleven is the correct answer."

"That describes a fence post error. Not getting the first or last post that is needed." Harry said as he cuddled into Luna. She responded with the expected wash of emotions.

"Enough about fence posts Harry. I'm going to go meet with Mum and Dad. You need to take care of our Luna." Hermione said as she gave first Luna and then Harry a quick kiss, and then followed Flitwick out the door.

"Harry, my love." Luna said in her quiet voice. "Thank you for this."

"For what, my dear-heart?" Harry asked as he rode the cycle of Luna's emotions.

"For honoring my parents; for letting me have my fight with Hermione; for holding me in the mornings; for oh so many things that you just do because it is the Harry thing to do." Luna responded, and then she looked up at him and finished her thoughts. "For all the times you did not give up on me. Look at me now; I am comfortable in your arms. I am actually looking forward to the time when we make love fully and completely. I have even started our morning fun a couple of times. Thanks to you and Hermione, I am not the girl I was, and I am actually proud to be not just a woman, but your woman. And your woman would really like for us to take our time and feel our emotions crest together."

Luna put her thoughts into action as she pulled one of Harry's arms from around her waist and placed it on her soft breast. And before Harry could speak she pulled his head down to hers and began a very slow, deep kiss. As Harry gave himself up to the emotions coursing through his tie to Luna, he slipped his hand off her breast long enough to work the buttons of her blouse apart, and then he slipped the material off of her shoulder giving him unfettered access to the pert and hard tipped mound of flesh that had been hidden.

Luna really enjoyed it when Harry or Hermione would play, touch, caress, and tease her breasts, although Hermione preferred attention be given to her secret place between her thighs. Thinking of Hermione, she re-entered the room, and joined her emotions to his and Luna's.

"Oh my word, you two." She exclaimed as she began pulling at her own clothes. "I could hardly speak to my parents because of what you two are doing to my ties."

Luna broke her kiss to Harry long enough to turn and watch the now nude Hermione approach. "That is because this is where you belong, our love." Luna then reclaimed Harry's lips while her hand traced up one of Hermione's legs to the junction of her thighs.

**Hermione's Error**

That afternoon led into the evening, and while Harry managed not to go too far, it was only because Luna and Hermione both knew he wanted to wait, and would back off if he started to lose control of his actions. Still, Harry had multiple enjoyable times with his ladies. This new and confident Luna he and Hermione had discovered could now take the lead in their bedroom play; a very welcome change and one that led to several unexpected afternoon delights.

One other change with the discovery of a confident and amorous Luna was the time they could now spend not as a trio, but as different couples. Yesterday, Harry and Hermione had found the time to explore each other physically and via their ties. Harry discovered that the reason Hermione was not fond of her breasts being touched had to do with how ticklish Hermione's ribs were. If Harry did not allow the caress to slide from her peaks to the ribs, Hermione could and did enjoy the sensations. Based on the squeal she let out when she shared her release with him, she actually enjoyed those sensations a lot.

Hermione and Luna had disappeared one afternoon as well, and based on the feelings and emotions that leaked through to Harry, they found that afternoon as educational as it was pleasurable.

Harry was very glad that was not the Saturday Evan had cornered Harry into the more detailed and advanced version of the dreaded 'talk'. Evan did not ignore or tease Harry about Harry's embarrassment on the subject, but rather got him to work through the embarrassment and share his feelings. It had taken nearly an entire day, but Harry was feeling a bit better about what was expected of him, and what it would do to his lady loves.

He now also understood Evan a whole lot better. And having a man he could turn to about literally everything had a very positive affect on Harry's general outlook. The Saturday afternoon time they had started to spend together was amazing. And it took Harry quite by surprise one evening when he realized that he had just admitted to all of the abuse handed out by the Dursleys. And Evan hadn't even blinked.

And Robyn also seemed to be making herself just as available to both Hermione and Luna, either together or separately. And true to Hermione's word, one evening Harry heard that they too had received a more detailed version of 'the talk'.

It was not all naked bodies and shared joy of course. Hermione was learning to manipulate her ties in simple questions now, and Luna had discovered that she could see though Harry's eyes via her tie with him. And although Harry was able to get a general set of shapes you could not say he could actually see through Luna's eyes yet. Schoolwork was proceeding with their professor claiming he was very happy with their progress in both their projects and normal course work.

And finally Harry had learned what his ladies were working on. After the third request to search some old tome for some kind of phrase that related to mental states, Harry had actually asked why he was searching for all of this information.

The answer of, "The Longbottoms" left Harry even more confused until Luna took pity on him and explained that they were hoping to heal Frank and Alice Longbottom. This was the project that Luna's mum had been working on when she died, and now that Hermione and Luna had combined forces, the project was coming along nicely. Luna was pretty sure that, with Harry's help, they had gotten further than her mum had.

Harry's project was complete in a rough kind of way. He was starting to re-build it with more attention to making it look more complete.

Currently, Harry was holding Luna as she caught her breath after one of the most intense releases Harry had ever shared via his ties with either Luna or Hermione. Luna shuddered against his side as a pleasurable aftershock cycled though their tie.

"Oh my, Harry!" Cooed his love. "If I didn't love you before, I most certainly do now. I had no idea you could do that to me."

"You get to blame our Hermione, love." Harry answered. "She had me do that to her a couple of days ago. I do not have any idea where she came up with the idea, but it is just as good for me."

Luna gently disengaged herself from him and stood to put on a robe. "I will have to get her to tell me where she came up with that, do you know where…No! No! Hermione No!" A much panicked Luna ran from the room.

Now unsettled and worried, Harry felt with his tie for Hermione and pushing more than he normally would, Harry tried looking through Hermione's eyes. Based on the table shapes and the shadows that seemed to be piled on the table, she was in the potions lab. Harry was getting pretty good at apparition under the tutelage of Professor Flitwick and rather than run across the house and down several flights of stairs, Harry grabbed a robe, along with his wand, and willed himself to the hallway right outside the lab.

Having had to run across the entire length of the house and down several flights of stairs, it was a statement of how worried Luna had become when she entered the same hallway where Harry had just appeared, running all out with Evan and Robyn following.

Holding his wand at the ready, Harry burst into the lab only to be pushed aside by Luna. Running across the room without stopping, she jumped over the table and tackled a very shocked looking Hermione. Just as the two girls hit the floor with a double "Ooof!", the caldron Hermione had been working on sputtered, and, as Harry shielded the caldron from the rest of the room, the caldron blew up.

With his ears ringing from the explosion, Harry carefully made his way to his two ladies only to find a nearly cationic Luna holding onto a shaken and disbelieving Hermione.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked roughly as Evan and Robyn entered the room, closely followed by Flitwick.

"I…I think so Harry, but in spite of being this close, I can't feel Luna anymore! Is she hurt?"

"You both were shielded from the explosion, so she has suffered no physical hurt. I expect she is currently re-living her mum's death, only this time the person dying is wearing your face." Harry answered as knelt down beside the girls.

Robyn knelt down on the other side of the Hermione/Luna bundle and quietly checked for herself that there were no physical injuries. Finding none, she sighed in relief and let Evan take her place to do his own checking, starting with, to his surprise, Harry.

Filius had his wand out and was able to do the same checking from a distance, although he was also able to give a bit more information. "Other than a bit of ringing ears, you are all fine physically; Luna does seem to be locked within some kind of nightmare. Her breathing is quick and shallow, her heartbeat very fast, and I expect her to start sweating at any moment."

Since Hermione was unable to free herself from Luna's now uncomfortably tight grip, Harry asked the professor to levitate the two ladies, and he then led the way to the chamber they had used to join Hermione to their tie. It had been a ritual chamber in ages past, but now was the antithesis of what a typical ritual chamber would look like. The chamber had been given a warm and inviting appearance with walls of pale yellows and light blues. And instead of a harsh, stark interior, chairs and pillows were stacked against the side wall.

Harry used his wand to arrange three chairs around the room, and, when the house elves also appeared, Harry added some pillows between each chair so the elves could be comfortable. At the center of the chamber, he placed a series of larger cushions where he had Flitwick place his ladies.

"What can we do to help, Harry?" Asked a worried Robyn. "You know we have no magic."

"This is more for your comfort." Harry replied. "I am going to try to do the same kind of spell that I used when Luna and I first became heart tied. And for that all I need is Luna, and, this time, Hermione. Since Hermione joined our tie in this room, it should still hold an echo of those spells, and because Luna was a critical piece of that magic, I hope it will be easier to find and comfort her as a result."

Harry lay down beside the Hermione/Luna unit and murmured quietly to Hermione the spells and ritual he had been taught by the shades of Luna's past. Then he used those on himself, and again experienced the feelings of sinking into Luna's inner self. Once there he waited for Hermione to join him, and then he led her to the only obvious black and bloated sphere within Luna's psyche. But this time instead of trying to separate the pain, he and Hermione joined the memory in the hopes that Luna would herself reject this false dream.

As Harry predicted, their Luna sat watching a much younger Luna living through the memory of her mother's caldron exploding, while leaving the dream Luna only able to watch her mum die painfully. And then the scene repeated only with Hermione being the one so hurt and dying.

"Luna, all of this didn't really happen." Harry mentioned as he sat beside the older Luna. "Your Mum did die, but you saved Hermione; she is actually just sitting on your other side."

"And I really am grateful that you did save me." Hermione spoke from Luna's other side. "I did not know you could run so fast."

"You…you aren't dead?" Luna queried. "You aren't going to die?"

"We all die sometime, _Soleil, _but I do not expect to die, for say, a hundred years or so." Hermione replied. "And one reason I am still alive is you. But here you are having a nightmare instead of ripping into me for not being careful. I won't even fight back this time since you would be right, and I should have you yelling at me this time."

"But the caldron, I know it exploded. If Hermione is unhurt, why am I not dead or dying myself?" Luna queried.

"My fault, I guess." Harry answered. "I had my wand and was able to shield the caldron away from the rest of the room. It blew straight up, and I didn't stop to check, but I think it made a right mess of the ceiling. The elves will have a time trying to clean that up."

"And now that we are all here? How did you know to come save me, Luna? Harry?" Hermione asked as the three of them watched the nightmare fade. No longer did a dream Hermione take her turn at dying, and the scene of Luna's mum began to loose some of its sharpness and became fuzzy around the edges.

"Luna wanted to find you for something, and then when she did, she ran from the bedroom crying 'No! No! No!'." Harry answered. "I followed our tie and found you in the lab. After grabbing my wand, I apparated to the hallway outside the lab." Harry paused and then continued. "Luna, we left the entire household in a very worried state, do you think we could wake up now?"

Luna watched her younger self once more try to help her dying mother."This, however, really did happen. Didn't it?"

"Yes, our love, it did." Hermione answered. "And it has affected your whole life ever since. But you have Harry and me now. You can let it go. It will always hurt some, but you have seen your parents since then; you have spoken to them. They are on the other side, but they are both fine and still in love with each other and you. You can let it go."

Luna appeared to think for a minute, and Harry sighed in relief when he felt his tie to this lady open back up.

"You're right, Mione love, I have seen them both. I don't need this memory to remind me of my Mum."

Before Harry's eyes the dream memory faded even more, to be replaced with a happier time when a Luna of about six received a new bright yellow party dress as a surprise from her Mum.

"Let's go home, my loves." Luna said a bit more firmly. "I have permission to yell at Mione, but I would really rather feel with my own two arms and our tied hearts that you still live."

"Oops!" Hermione exclaimed as she faded out of sight. "I had hoped you would forget I gave you permission to be mad."

Harry was about to fade back to the waking world when he felt a small hand on his arm.

"Thanks, Harry Love." Luna said. "You did it again."

"Huh?" Harry replied somewhat intelligently. "I did nothing but bring Hermione in with me."

"You and she believed in me enough to let me deal with the pain. You didn't just scrape the pain away. My garden isn't going to be needed as much now. I have grown enough to see and accept the pain life can bring, just like I can accept the joy it can bring. And that is mostly because of you not giving up on me, and convincing Hermione not to give up on me either. But it was more than just helping me with my fears. You stood by me, and believed that I, Luna Lovegood, was worthy. That is a very special gift, Harry. Thanks."

Before Harry could respond, Luna released the hold on his arm, and told him to "Wake up, my Harry".

**Harry's Family**

It turned out that Robyn, rather than Luna, was the most upset. But before tempers could actually be lost, Luna held Robyn and asked her to rejoice that no one was seriously hurt. "My Mum had the same thing happen to her, and she had years of experience." Luna explained.

Hermione was quite timid with all of them while they adjourned to the family room. Luna led Hermione to the couch and sat her between Harry and herself. There Hermione began to recover. And based on what Harry was receiving, Hermione was spending quite a bit of time pushing her love and affection towards them in apology.

Things seemed to fly by after that. Harry spent nearly all of his time helping Hermione and Luna with their research. The potion Hermione was trying to brew when it blew up was determined to be a fake or trap, and not needed at all. When Luna found that out, she disappeared into the bedroom and cried for her lost mother until Hermione slipped into that bedroom. And while Harry never asked, he was pretty sure the two of them were even more bonded to each other than ever before.

It was a cool but sunny day in early May when some unusual building took place in Luna's Garden. Two platforms were built in the center of Luna's garden; two platforms just big enough to hold two people. And a week after that, the magical world was marveling that two people who had been so lost to them had returned. The procedures had worked just like they should have, and while Frank and Alice were more than just weak, they were awake and aware.

Harry managed to stay mostly out of the limelight this time. Then the news that he was planning a late June wedding with both Luna and Hermione sparked several ugly articles in the Daily Prophet. The news that Hermione and Luna had bonded in order allow that wedding sparked even more. But the Ministry finally announced that the laws were valid, if very old.

Which brought Harry to this spot, waiting with Neville and Ron, Harry was finally going to get his family. Evan and Robyn had talked a squib minister into holding the ceremony in a proper church. And within a matter of minutes, the three of them would be walking in to stand in front of the altar to wait for Susan and Hannah, and then for Evan to escort both Luna and Hermione down the aisle.

After the ceremony, the three of them were heading first to the Greek islands for a few days, and then to Sweden to hunt the Snorkacks. Then they would return home again for a summer of intense tutoring so that they could take an entrance exam for a university. Hermione had announced that Harry had the start of a magical computer, and he had better figure out how to finish what he started. Luna was going to learn about business and reporting with the intent of re-starting the Quibbler. And Hermione, of course, expected to take a full course load of her own. But she had also let Harry know that she wanted a baby, hoped he would assist her in that endeavor.

As far as Harry was concerned, this was what his life had been leading to. Not being the Boy-Who-Lived. Not being the killer of Voldemort. Not even being the wizard that started a whole new class of magic with his index search. He was about to become a husband, and that eclipsed all of the other titles and accomplishments. And becoming the husband of Luna and Hermione just made it that much better.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Neville whispered that it was time, and Neville opened the door, and walked into church. Ron gave Harry a goofy grin, and looking proud even with an empty sleeve, he also walked into the church. And as for Harry, he took a deep breath, and walked through the doorway that led to the rest of his life.

**The End**

A/N:

Done, I had intended to go on a bit more, but when Luna announced that she no longer was going to need her garden, the rest of the story just dried up. In spite of this being from Harry's POV, Luna's character growth was what was driving this story. When she finished becoming the woman she could be, what was left would have been just paper that was wrapped around nothing.

This tale took several turns I did not expect while I was writing it. Evan and Robyn being so supportive was one of them. Harry deciding to not actually go all the way was another. Ron's character was also a surprise, and while he was a very minor character, he came out quite different than I expected him to.

I also find I have to agree with Meteoricshipyards, and most of the things in his profile dated July 2007: commas are the bane of my life (and correcting them is likely the bane of NettieT's life as well); and slogging through to the end is hard work.

I cannot thank NettieT enough for all of the work and help she gave me during the writing of Heart's Home. Thanks Annette.

What's next? I have two ideas, one is actually started, but I may try and get further into it before I start posting.

Thank you for your time and support.

Aealket (Alan Williams)


End file.
